His
by tsukikomew
Summary: She has been running for 5 years when his summons arrive. Forced back to the estate she fled from she finds herself trapped with him. A possessive, controlling man who haunts her thoughts, traps her there with a secret purpose. Her freedom gone again she in turn begins to unravel what it meant when he saved her life all those years ago. Short chapters updated a few times a wk.
1. His Escapee

This story is what some people call "dribble fanfiction". It will contain short chapters (roughly 1000) updated daily or a few times a week. I couldn't get it out of my head so I put it on paper. I will be updating one of my other stories (if not two of them) over the next week. I plan on having some fun with this one though.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVd-

At some point in your life you encounter a moment when you lose that last little bit of childhood innocence. You go through life believing you are invincible and nothing can touch you. Death matters very little in cartoons or even in the real world when it never happens near you. Everything will always be okay and nothing can ever stop you from achieving every last dream you may have. It's a rude awakening when you realize it's not true.

At some point you lose that last little bit of invincibility when something happens that you wonder if you'll ever recover from. Sometimes a parent will die or a friend will do something so horrible they may never recover and you are left holding the bag. For me it was a bit more violent and not at all pleasant. When I lost that childlike innocence, there was no going back. There was never going to be a chance to move on with my life.

I was an ordinary girl, well for the most part. I grew up with a few close friends and two amazing parents. My life was filled with school events from cheerleading to student council. I was the girl going places and was expected to marry some amazing guy and have beautiful children. First I would write and make a name for myself and someday find my happily ever after. No one expected I would die horrifically at the age of seventeen.  
The sad part about my death wasn't the cause or what happened after that final breath. It was the idea no one would ever know what happened to me. There was no body, no note, no resolution for anyone who meant anything to me. One minute I was there and the next I was gone forever.

My parents would always wonder if I had been kidnapped. They would always wonder what happened to me and hope I would come home. They would hold candlelight vigils and memorial services. Their faces plastered across nightly news programs would join my graduation picture as they pleaded for my safe return. I wouldn't find out about all that for years but by the time I discovered what had happened, it was too late. My parents had died in a car crash on their way to the last lead they had gotten, hoping they'd find me.

I had thought there was nothing worse than getting dumped by the star quarterback or getting a failing grade on a paper when I was seventeen. I had considered my future in the abstract way everyone does. Someday...someday it would come and I'd be wherever I wanted to be, doing whatever I wanted to be doing. I never considered the idea my future would never have the opportunity to change. My future would be set in stone and I would have to reconcile myself to the idea of never having a future to look forward to.

I don't speak of my death as a rule. After my escape I had entered therapy in order to adjust to the world around me again. I was sorely out of practice for socializing with people and I dealt with horrible anxiety in closed-in spaces. I didn't like crowds and I had no skills useful in today's society. I also had no diplomas or transcripts. There was a birth certificate but it would be useless after all this time. Any part of my past life was gone and I had little control over it.

Therapy had helped me cope. I lied about my age and claimed to have been held against my will for nearly ten years. It wasn't completely false but they didn't need to know that. My therapist had urged me to report the kidnapping but I'd resisted. I told her he wouldn't come for me again since he had died, allowing me to escape. It wasn't true but I doubted he would trouble himself.

I was an epic failure in terms of his lifestyle. I detested things he loved and I wasn't what he had wanted for himself. I became a plaything, a decoration, and an inconvenience. My escaping was probably the best day of his life from the past ten years but I wasn't foolish enough to flaunt it. He was somewhat of a psychopath and could be dangerously obsessive. It wasn't a good idea to talk too much about him or my past before him.  
I dealt with fake names for the most part. I lied about dates when I had to use them and I never confirmed anything about him. I only utilized my therapist to learn how to interact with people again. I was terrified for the most part, afraid of being locked up and hidden away. I disliked men and had trouble being around them for any length of time. My trust was never given and I had obsessions with privacy. I was a complete mess and it took three years for me to be able to hold a steady job in a public sector.

The job at the diner had been a godsend. I'd met some amazing people who never asked too many questions. My privacy was respected yet I was still asked to participate in group dinners and other outings which I always declined. I was able to keep to off-hours when places were quieter with no questions asked. While I had adapted to larger groups I couldn't handle the busiest hours of the day. I couldn't stand having people behind me unless they were occupied with something else and touch was something I rarely allowed.

My days off were spent in my tiny studio apartment. I had six locks on my door as if it would help me. I had alarms on my windows and I never allowed the windows to open even in the most beautiful weather. I had been picky in my housing options finally settling for a small apartment complex with a wonderful elderly owner. I lived on the ground floor, sandwiched between three exits while my neighbors took the one other ground floor unit and the two upstairs units. The homeowner lived in the attic apartment, preferring tighter and higher spaces.

I spent my days reading books, learning new technologies, and trying desperately to adapt to the world around me. I studied languages, took online courses through local universities with forged papers, and tried to figure out how to continue my lonely existence without losing my identity.  
I wrestled with that for a long time. I'd barely had time to shape my identity before I was with him. During that time I had little identity since he had certain expectations of me. Afterwards I found myself with no identity to speak of and little desire to create one. My thoughts were consumed with surviving and remaining hidden from his whims.

My name had been the first hurdle since finding myself alone. I could hardly use the name I'd been born with since it was still an unsolved crime which surfaced every so often. It had been only when asked to give a name to my therapist I had settled with the name he'd given me.

_Elena_

-TVd-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Okay so I'm hoping to update this tomorrow and then a few times a week from there. The short chapters allow me to type them up in small windows while still working on larger chapters for my other stories. I was trying my best to work on "Clue Me In" and I couldn't get this out of my head. I have no idea how long this will be or if at some point there will be larger chapters.

Let me know if you are interested in this one!

Thanks


	2. His Creature

With a first name a second name had materialized in an instant. My mother's maiden name "Gilbert" had shown through and found myself with a real name followed by having a birthday of the day I was reborn. I added a year that would allow me to be 21 and therefore accepted in a variety of situations.

After I had given my name I had wondered for hours if it had been smart to use his name for me. He could be looking for me and if he found me using his name for me he would rationalize it as proof of my secret love for him. Any weakness could be explained in that fashion and what scared me was it could be true.  
Our time together was tumultuous to say the least. We'd had moments in our 'relationship' which seemed extreme. We had high highs and low lows. We could be passionate one moment trying to seek comfort and understanding from another person before I would snap and try to kill him for my captivity. He always subdued me, laughing the whole time. I never hated him as much as during those moments of laughter.  
Once I'd asked him where my name came from and he'd refused to tell me. It was another example of control he had over me. He never answered questions and he refused anything asked of him. If he didn't deem the desire necessary then it wasn't. My desires didn't matter when it came to him. Occasionally he would gift me something I wanted but usually he made it clear it was a whim not to be repeated.

My life had become something of a joke as I tried to appear normal. It was a cosmic joke that I wished to play human. I hadn't been human in nearly fifteen years but I still liked to pretend. I stocked my fridge with the best food I could. I ate what pleased me but I liked the illusion of eating normally. I survived on coffee and another liquid not nearly as appetizing.

I could rhapsodize for hours about the wonders of thick, warm, blood. The reddish color had been a topic I'd thought about for three months during one of my prison cell bouts. I thought of the rich color racing over the column of the mailman's throat. I'd hissed at the waste when he'd pulled me back. The beautiful liquid had tumbled to the floor while I was drug off to the prison.

I'd hated him them, his eyes watching me for a few minutes before leaving. I hadn't seen him for two weeks after that, growing ravenous in my solitude. It had only been when I'd begun to hurt myself for even a taste he'd let me out. It had taken me months to regain my health which had been his purpose. So ill I was dependent on him for food. So ill I would give anything for a little taste.

He'd obliged me but for a cost. I'd grown used to his maneuvering so he got what he wanted. I hated him winning but for thick, creamy, sips I would give him anything he asked. It was only later once my control built up I had been able to part from fresh blood. He had called it self-imposed punishment but he hadn't fought me on it. From the day I'd stopped drinking fresh he had blood bags delivered. It was one kindness I'd never forgotten.

It had been difficult to feed myself once I'd left captivity. His sources had been limitless and no one questioned his desire for bagged blood. Blood banks as a whole frowned upon giving away coolers of the stuff and it had been difficult to obtain. I had been weak when I'd escaped and it had taken me weeks to work up enough strength to utilize any abilities I had.

Every night I drank deeply from a mug as though I could pretend it was only a cup of coffee. I'd lick the mug until no trace remained before glaring at the empty container. I was always hungry and it had made him angry. One bag should be enough but I always required two. He had tried teaching me restraint but it never worked.

After blood came bed. I would lie down in the small twin bed I'd bought and try to sleep dreamlessly. It was a losing battle and I hardly enjoyed the nightmares. Sometimes I dreamt of him, pleading through the bars of the cell for release. It had been cruel when I was new, when I had begged most for comfort. Later it had been for protection but I hated feeling caged. Other nights I would wake up dreaming from the night of my death, sobbing and reaching for him. Those were the worst nights.

Often times I slept little, opting to stay up reading. I researched every bit of lore surrounding what I was, what I'd become. I wasn't confining myself to stories relating to myself but read about all aspects of myths and legends. I prayed to find an escape clause and finally rid myself of my past. I hoped to find the key to end my anxiety.

Research was slow due to my inability to travel. I hadn't risked forging passports and I wasn't strong enough to exert my will on the number of people required to get through undetected. I could only use the internet and easily obtainable books. I ordered items constantly and was on friendly terms with the majority of delivery people since I was a nearly daily delivery.

They had no idea what I ordered and I preferred it that way. No one would understand my interest in the occult. No one would understand why I was obsessed with nonfiction as well as fiction. The cheesy romances may have been just that, romance but they offered kernels of truth within them. Maybe with enough time I could unravel everything about what I'd become.

Once I'd been human. Now I was a nightmare. Vampire


	3. His Gift

Becoming a vampire was not my intention. Becoming a vampire is usually not in anyone's mind when they find themselves dying slowly. Those who have some deranged desire to become vampires while they are still alive will quickly learn to hate what they've become. For the majority of vampires they have a few short hours to enjoy themselves before sunlight sets in.

The majority of vampires are night dwellers and are unable to go outside during sunlit hours. They forgo seeing sunrises and sunsets due to indirect rays which could cause third-degree burns. Those hurt like the fiery pits of hell and you never wanted to look at another sunrise or sunset. Those things became moments of the past when you learned to overlook them. During summer hours you lost valuable time outdoors and hunting became more and more difficult.

A few lucky vampires had spelled jewelry which allowed them to walk outside during the day. A bright blue stone called lapis lazuli would have to be spelled by a witch before being set in antique pure metals. Most men chose rings while women chose bracelets or necklaces which would allow the jewelry to blend amongst their normal clothes.

He had chosen a ring for me although I'd made it clear I wanted a necklace. He had presented it to me after a long day of fighting. The small velvet box had been placed in front of me before he watched me pick it up and stare at the large, yet dainty ring. In the center of the purest silver I'd ever seen was a large lapis lazuli blinking back at me. Surrounding it was four little stones of garnet. It was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen and the most infuriating.

He'd made a show of sliding it on my ring finger not to show his wish to marry me or anything so human. He's wanted to mark me as his and everyone who saw the ring would know it. I was the first woman he'd turned in centuries and I was the only one he'd let stay in his home. For other vampires I was practical royalty but they didn't know I was really just the peasant. I may have lived there but I had no more power or rights than they did. Often I had less.

I still wore the ring more out of habit than for its protective quality. My shifts and shopping all occurred at night but for some reason I couldn't seem to part from the ring. It was a safety net and I longed to feel safe. It didn't hurt the ring still carried protection from the other factions. Regardless how estranged I was from him the other leaders would recognize his mark and leave me alone. No one messed with his possessions.

My days were spent sleeping and preparing for the coming night. Sometimes I read or did research during the day but I usually ended up staring out the windows. I loved sunlight and freedom but I'd been conditioned to not have it during my time with him and it took a lot of convincing before I let myself go outside. Even then I felt tremendous anxiety but the prescription from my therapist did nothing.

Today specifically was spent sitting on a park bench three feet from my apartment. It had been this week's homework from therapy. I had to sit outside for two hours and talk to anyone who talked to me. So far I'd been lucky as no one had sat down beside me and my two hours were almost up. I should have known it was too good to be true.

My anxiety spiked suddenly and it took me nearly five minutes to understand why. I glanced around furtively as I tried to determine whether I should run for cover or stick it out. I really was trying to adjust to living in this town and in order to be successful I needed to push my boundaries. It was unfortunate I'd chosen that moment to be strong. Three feet away was protection for a few hours if not days.

"Hello Elena," he whispered as he slid onto the bench beside me. I shrunk away from the familiar man, glancing around the square for other escape routes. He said nothing else but slid his arm along the back of the bench, sliding his fingers loosely to my shoulders. I knew it was to corral me. If I tried to bolt his hand would snap down on my shoulder until I whimpered.

"I've been looking for you," he whispered against my ear. "You've been difficult to find with all of that hiding you've been doing. Your scent is faint."

"Then it was working," I replied. "How did you find me?"

"He knew where you were all this time," he replied. "He just didn't share with the class."

"How?" I stammered.

"You'll have to ask him," he replied.

"I don't plan on seeing him again," I whispered. The hand on my shoulder tightened painfully, just short of bruising. I let out a soft groan and he froze. As if realizing who he was dealing with he let me go before moving to stand before me.

"I'm sorry Mistress," he apologized. "I forgot who...I'm sorry. I...he's demanded you home."

"And if I refuse?" I asked. I knew I had no choice but I could hope. I could never get away from him if he'd come himself. I still had a shot of getting away from the lackey. If I could distract him long enough then maybe I could get inside my apartment where he couldn't follow me.

"He said I was to visit your therapist," he replied. "If you refused then I am to visit your co-workers. If you refused then I would visit your landlady and your neighbors."

I shook from the threat and could picture the event in his study. He would have called a meeting in the dead of night as he told him each word to hurt me. Every threat would be committed to memory instantly with a few moments of bloodlust picturing each little attack. Vampires considered the kill as a great prize usually and would enjoy long daydreams about the act. As another reminder of my failures of a vampire, I hated the kill.

I considered my options carefully as I thought of the few people I liked being brutally killed. They would suffer so I would know. Every second would be a punishment to me for refusing him his right. I owed him my life and he would remind me. Other lives meant nothing when it came to me.

"Am I allowed to get anything from my apartment?" I don't know why I bothered to ask since I already knew the answer. He shook his head quickly before offering me his hand.

"Mistress, I will see to your needs," he answered. "Is there anything I can get you for our plane ride?"

"You can stop calling me Mistress," I replied. "You know how I feel about that Tyler."


	4. His Murmurs

I tried to keep my thoughts to myself and remain as calm as possible during our ride in his private jet. It was unnerving to find myself amidst his wealth and connections again. I hated the way he spent money, using it to buy support and to stake a claim. My clothes had been top of the line with accessories to match during my time with him. I hadn't cared much for them but day after day more would arrive. He seemed pleased every time I wore a new outfit and had taken to ridding the house of anything carrying the smell of anyone else.

The rules had been drilled into my head in the early days I was never allowed to be alone with anyone except the human maid. I was never allowed to go anywhere without his express permission and usually an escort. I was never to eat without him and I was never to answer the phone. They were hard rules to follow but after dealing with his anger, I'd learned to cave.

The ride to the Manor was quiet and I relished in the last few moments of quiet. Even if it was silent in the Manor I would be overpowered with soft murmurs in my mind. Whenever he was in the Manor I could feel him under my skin, whispering to me. I had thought I was going crazy at the beginning before he told me it was a side effect of creating me. Unfortunately I couldn't torture him with the murmurs.

The gates slid open effortlessly and I turned in my seat to watch them slid back into place. After all the years here I'd only made it outside of them three times. It was the cell door I had the most trouble with. After a long time the front door had begun to be left unsecure so I could roam the gardens but I'd never been able to get outside the gate until I escaped. Once I'd made it through the gate I'd stopped to stare at the Manor. I'd promised to never come back yet here I was being escorted to the front door.

"He wants you in his study," Tyler said. "He would have preferred if you had been able to change but...he's impatient." I spun to stare at him questioningly. He nodded slightly before turning to leave me. Usually he would escort me to the study to make sure I arrived there but he seemed distracted.

"You're not coming?" I asked.

"No, he made it clear you were to come alone," Tyler replied. As if knowing I was hesitant to go upstairs the murmuring began in my head. They were whispers I couldn't understand but the caress of them was pointed. I was to come upstairs now before he came for me himself.

The steps creaked as I made my way to the last room at the end of the hall. He liked to use it to intimidate his visitors. The hallway was ridiculously long and each step took you closer to his anger or his gratitude. Usually it was anger and his bellows would echo down the long hallway as you sat their pleading for your life.

I paused outside the mahogany door, rubbing a hand down the familiar wood. I had spent a lot of time in this room and I couldn't help the quickening of my heart as I remembered some of the circumstances. It was the one place I'd never been subject to his anger. He preferred other places for me and this room became a library for me or a game room when he wanted a partner in chess. It had been the happiest room in the house for me.

It was quiet inside and it took me a moment to realize the murmuring had stopped. He was no where to be seen but I felt him. The door closed behind me, echoing in the empty place. My hands clenched at my sides as I glanced around at the unchanged room. I was pretty sure the magazines I had left were still sitting in the same lopsided order on the corner of his desk.

"You are late," he whispered silkily as he caged me in from behind. His arms slid around my waist as he nuzzled my neck with his nose. "You know better than to make me wait."

"I'm sorry," I replied. "We hit traffic." It was only half-true but he wouldn't know that. What had taken so long was my slow walking to each place. If I fought it just a little bit then it would give me a few more moments of freedom. I had been foolish to think it would be enough.

He bit down on my neck quickly as a punishment for my lie before sweeping me closer to him. His breath teased my ear with warm currents of air as he seemed to decide what to say next. His hands splayed across my stomach as he began to drop his scent over my skin. I closed my eyes against his possessive behavior and tried desperately to remember my coping skills from therapy.

"You left me without permission," he whispered petulantly. "You just left."

"Please," I pleaded unsure of what I was asking for. "Please."

"Shh..." he whispered as he rubbed his cheek against mine. "You're here now. Mine again."

"I..." he cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. The worst thing about having a captor was his unfailing ability to make me melt against him. I couldn't stop my body's traitorous reaction to him as he tasted me, sampling me until I swayed.

"You will go and bathe. Carol will provide you with new clothes before you join me for dinner," he commanded. "These clothes will be disposed of."

I didn't reply to his commands as his hands moved up to play with my hair, sliding the hair tie out of my hair. As the strands tumbled down my body I watched him close his eyes in undisguised pleasure. When they opened the blue of his eyes seemed darker. His bloodlust was just below the surface but he choked it back. An animalistic wave of panic swept through me as I realized the predator was planning on stalking me.

I broke from him to flee but he grabbed my hand. He held up my hand and glared at the ring on my finger. From the moment I'd left I had moved the ring to my pointer finger. He reached up and tugged it from the fingers, moving it to my ring finger. He was rough as he pushed it past the knuckle before reaching out to grasp my head in an unshakeable grip.

"It will not leave your finger again," he said calmly. "Do you understand?"

"Yes...Damon," I murmured.


	5. His Servants

My room was as I'd left it five years ago. Everything was in its place while the bed remained unmade. If I smelled deeply enough I could find traces of him in the sheets. He had liked the distinction of know he was the only other scent in my bed. It was a power trip for him to lay against the sheets and smell us. Once a week I visited his room so he could have my scent on his pillows. Often those nights had been the most volatile of our time together. He was always a little out of control in his own rooms while in mine he tended to be a little gentler.

My silk robe was still on the hook by the bathroom door and I followed the steam to the claw foot tub he'd bought for me. It had been something I'd always wanted and he'd installed it on my third anniversary of captivity. I had cried that night in pure pleasure when I crawled into the tub. He had watched me from the doorway, silently, as if trying to understand my happiness when I never smiled around him.

The water had bubbles to the lip of the tub but when I smelled for the scent, I frowned. They were unscented and my old bath salts were missing. Other things from the bathroom were missing as well. My perfumes were gone and so were my lotions. The only spray that remained was a small vial of the cologne Damon wore sometimes. It was a deep musky scent that I had found attractive in a store during one of my rare shopping trips. He had bought it and wore it on occasion.

"Mistress," Carol began as she moved to help me remove my clothes. She was Tyler's human mother but looked much older than she should. She was nearly sixty but she seemed older as she tugged my jean jacket from my shoulders. Her hands went to my hair as she swept it up in a clip so it wouldn't get wet. Tyler had been turned when he was nineteen nearly twenty years ago when he had been dying. Carol had dropped everything to work for the man who saved her son. She was the closest thing I had to a mother figure in this house and she tried to take good care of me.

"I prefer Elena," I replied as she began to lead my naked body towards the tub. It had taken used to, having someone help you undress and stay nearby while you bathed. I had resisted it in the beginning but she'd explained it was a safeguard. She was to make sure I was pampered and safe during my time in my room. She had been allowed to remain outside of the bathroom as long as she checked on me every ten minutes. An annoying rule but it was upheld.

"He prefers Mistress and I won't anger him," she stated. "Would you like music?"

"No," I replied. I wasn't in the mood for relaxation so I leaned back until I noticed her standing nearby with a wash cloth.

"Master wishes you to remove the smells on your skin," she said quietly. "You are to be as you were."

I washed myself slowly with the washcloth, trying to figure out whether I should anger him by leaving the smells of my other life or whether I should humor him. I realized quickly if I wanted to leave it would be better to humor him for now. Once scrubbed pink, I stepped out of the tub and into a large white towel.

"You look beautiful Mistress," Carol said with a smile. "You should know he's been different since you left. He...well he's been difficult."

"More than usual," I asked bitterly. She didn't reply as she reached for the silver brush on the vanity. She reached up and began brushing my hair as she removed the clip. Her hands were gentle as she removed each tangle carefully. Sometimes she made me feel like a doll and I knew it was a matter of time before she dressed me again.

It was minutes later she was tying the knot in the wrap dress from my closet when the door swung open. We both jumped at the sound as he stalked towards me. His anger was palpable as he neared us. He waited forty seconds before waving at Carol to step back. She bowed slightly before scurrying into the bathroom to clean up.

"One bag a day!" he hissed as he pulled me to him. "One fucking bag a day!" I blanched at his tone as he drug me behind him towards the stairs. He lifted me effortlessly into his arms mumbling about my utter stupidity before storming into the kitchen. The staff stopped working and ran from the room at the dark look on his face.

"Damon, please," I begged as he moved to the cellar steps. He threw the door open before storming down them. I began fighting him when I saw the cellar doors. He couldn't lock me up, he couldn't!

He strode past them towards the wine cellars and I froze in my fear. At the end of the hallway he deposited me on the old sofa while he opened a large refrigerator and yanked out three bags.

"Three! Until I say otherwise!" he bellowed. My eyes darted to the three bags and I felt my fangs lower. He moved towards me, cupping my neck as he brought the first bag to my lips, urging me to drink. My thoughts narrowed at the bag in front of me.

Blood.


	6. His Power

He watched each droplet leave the bags as he coaxed me to feed. I was not used to the amount he force-fed and my weak stomach rebelled. The smell of blood quickly turned from appetizing to sickening as I tried to pull away from the bags. Damon held them to me until the third bag was drained and I was shaking from trying to keep it down. I turned in his arms and pressed myself against his chest as I fought for composure.

"We'll try two until you can stomach three," he finally offered. "You will not starve yourself anymore."

"I wasn't starving myself," I replied. His eyes blazed in anger as he pulled my head back to watch me. Veins bulged around his eyes and I froze by the predatory gaze he bestowed on me. I held his defiantly after a moment as the new blood invigorated me. I was only brave after I fed but often I regretted my outbursts.

"You are not eating properly." he growled. The question had been embeded in there but he didn't believe it stooping to that level. His fingers tightened on my neck until I made a fearful noise low in my throat. They loosened slightly until the hold was merely firm. He wanted an answer.

"I don't have your connections," I confessed. "I had trouble."

"You what?" he roared. "You should have come home!"

"This is my cage?" I yelled. His eyes narrowed at my tone. I never yelled at him if I knew what was good for me but maybe my time away had given me some confidence. I watched as he struggled to control his anger before he let my head go, hands sliding down my back.

"You will eat properly from now on where you are," he explained. "If you are separated from me then you will call Tyler and food will be delivered."

It was an odd concession and I looked up at him hopefully. I hadn't expected him to consider my eventual leaving but perhaps this was just a visit. I had expected locked doors and chains but perhaps I'd misjudged. Maybe I wasn't his obsession anymore.

"I need to hunt," he stated after a few silent moments. "You will not leave the house." There was no asking, only telling. His eyes left no room for arguments as he finally led me up the stairs. "I will be home in two hours and I expect to find you in bed."

"Yes Damon," I murmured. He lifted my hand to his lips and pressed a fierce kiss to my palm. I noticed the remaining staff leaving the kitchen quietly as he focused on me. He met my eyes languidly before tugging me in for a kiss.

This had always been a favorite pasttime of his and he loved my reactions. When I had been newly made, he had delighted in the calmness his kisses inspired in me. He had used them to calm my destructive behavior until I craved them like drugs.

His tongue forced its way into my mouth while his hands laid seige to my body. I was not ready for his passion since I had not been with anyone after him. Unfamiliar feelings raced through me while the tortuous murmuring turned to soft mental caresses.

It was unnerving to know how much power he could exert over his creations. One forceful word and we had to obey. Telepathy was an ability used to keep us in line while his communications with birds kept watchful eyes on his territory. He could summon the densest fog to the surrounding town in an instant if he felt threatened but I'd only heard stories of that. He was a recognized member of the vampire elite and his reputation often preceded him. He was feared by the majority of the vampire elite as well as humans. He was a dangerous man to cross.

He pulled back from my mouth as he pressed feverish kisses down my neck. He nipped at the pulsing vein he found there as I heard myself moan embarrassingly. The staff members would be hovering by the door to listen in on any intimate moments we shared. Some were new and would want confirmation of vampire lovemaking. Although they would be in for a disappointment since Damon wasn't a love-maker.

His body was hard and unyielding as he pressed me against the counter. I groaned at the forceful push he gave when he pressed himself against me. His hands tangled in my hair as I struggled for a moment of sanity. He would have none of it as he swept me higher with little tingling words left in my mind while his lips and fingers wreaked havoc on my control.

His hand slid down my hip to pull my dress upwards. His tempting fingers stroked up my inner thigh and I struggled to put some distance between us. He pushed onward and I let out a soft whimper when he tugged the underwear down my hips until he had whatever access he wanted.

"Please Damon," I whispered as I begged for him to leave me alone. I knew in my mind it wasn't force because I hadn't truly said 'no'. I didn't want to spend my first night with him being sandwiched into being who I had been. I wanted to remain who I was becoming but he was too strong for me. His personality was too hard to overcome.

His thumb slid between my thighs to grant my quivering body a few firm strokes. I trembled as he stilled mid-touch and I was left with an itch he now wouldn't scratch. He pulled his hand from me and I heard myself whine. He lifted his thumb to his mouth and made a show of licking it. I turned away from him and looked to the cellar door in embarassment. My body craved him and I would never be able to say 'no'.

"Tempting little thing," he said as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I'll come to your bed tonight."

"I don't want..." I trailed off.

"We'll see," he replied. "Tyler will see to your needs while I'm gone."

The murmuring rose in my head as he strode from me and I felt his lingering interest. He would have had me in the kitchen if I hadn't said a word. Because of my ineptitude at the game he was playing, I had ended things prematurely. Had I remained silent I would have found myself grudgingly satisfied while hating myself.

I reached down to straighten my dress and looked up to find the staff peeking in the room. I felt the blush rise over my cheeks and I moved to leave them. I glanced to find one of the newest servers staring at my wrinkled dress and I knew he was undressing me with his mind. Three seconds later and Tyler had him by his neck.

"You are to be gone within the hour," he growled at the man. "Master is displeased with your behavior. You are to apologize to her."

He stared at me pleading for me to intervene. He was young and he hadn't meant anything by his look. I glanced at Tyler to see if I could do anything but one look confirmed it. The man could leave of his own free will or he would die a painful death when Damon returned. It was an unspoken rule I was untouchable from even their thoughts. As if he was thinking of me I felt the ruffle of cool air swirling around my ankles. Everyone stared at it and even Tyler's gaze dropped to my feet, looking surprised.

Fog.


	7. His Offering

I was escorted to my room by Tyler. He had explicit instructions to make sure I was safely in my rooms before he dealt with the man who had ogled me. I tried to talk him out of it but Tyler would not discuss the matter. Damon had demanded and Tyler would deliver. I was expected to be waiting for him, probably thighs spread in longing.

I seethed at the picture that painted as I threw my dress against the hamper. I'd fix it later to stop Carol from having to bend down and clean it up. I sped to the dresser, slamming drawers as I searched for my least provocative sleepwear I had. My options were limited between the sheer white gown that was at least floor-length or the dark navy baby doll number. Both had been gifts on various holidays but I rarely needed them. Damon usually ripped my clothes off before we'd fall asleep. He thought lingerie was only good for the seduction.

I stripped down and tugged the floor length gown on, cursing when I ripped the one tie. It wouldn't matter in the slightest if Damon decided to rip the rest of it off but I had hope we would just sleep. I went into the bathroom and performed my nightly ritual without my usual scented moisturizer. Maybe I could convince Tyler to buy some for me in the next few days. It had to be when Damon wasn't paying attention.

By the time I was sitting at the dark wood vanity by the windows brushing my hair, Damon was coming in the front door. I listened as he closed the front door and walked up the stairs, whistling the whole way. I recognized the tune as his favorite classical piece. He was more a rock and roll kind of guy but occasionally he could surprise me.

I heard him enter his room down the hall and sighed in relief. He would crash in his bed and I'd have one more night of minor freedom before he invaded. My therapist claimed he bulldozed me, overwhelming me until I could hardly think. I caved in the presence of such a strong personality and he used it to his advantage. My turning, or my past as I explained it had been so traumatic I allowed him to steamroll me.

"I thought you'd be asleep," he said suddenly. I dropped the brush as I spun to face him. I hadn't heard him enter the room but he was already slinking towards me. He was wearing a pair of black boxers and his short, black robe. It had been a Christmas gift from me when guests kept showing up at odd times. The humans in town tended to get nervous when a naked vampire showed up at the door, sometimes with blood on his lips.

"I...I usually am at work," I explained. He nodded quickly before bending down to recover the brush. He motioned for me to turn back to face the mirror. I closed my eyes and turned back unsure of his intentions. I felt his hand on my shoulder before it slid up to tilt my head. Before I could make a sound I felt the brush in my hair.

"You look tired," he commented as he brushed my hair gently. "We'll sleep in."

"If you want," I replied as he continued his slow, relaxing strokes. My thoughts drifted as his other hand moved down to stroke my back. I felt myself relaxing into his motions as the murmuring lessoned to soft whispers in my head. It was comforting when it did that so I could just be.

"I got you something," he whispered next to my ear.

"Hmm?" I murmured.

A heavy clinking sound was made by him putting the object on the vanity. I opened my eyes are reached out for the ornate, heavy key. It was old iron and went to one of the heaviest locks in the house I was sure. I lifted the key to my nose and smelled it to determine where it came from.

"The cellar?" I asked surprised. It went to the lock on my cage. I held it tightly as I spun to face him. For the first time he looked almost sheepish as he stared down at me. His one hand still clutched the brush while the other hung down his side. He wasn't touching me at all and for a moment I felt as though I could think without him influencing.

"I won't lock you up again," he said finally. "You were terrified earlier."

"You promise," I whispered hearing the wistfulness in my voice. The tears were close by when I thought of all the nights I spent in there, alone and crying out for mercy.

"I promise," he replied. "You can do what you want with the key."

I sat the key down on the vanity and turned back to stare at him. He watched me closely as I sighed. I met his eyes and promptly began to sob. He made some sound like a man getting ready to run but I launched myself at him. He caught me as I knew he would and I held onto him. I had no idea why I was here, why I was needed after so long, but I knew one thing. He was trying to appease me in the only way he could.

No Cage.


	8. His Blood

In the morning I awoke wrapped up in his embrace. He was a deep sleeper once he finally settled down enough to relax. Once asleep he would be unreachable for a few hours while he repaired any damage to his body or simply rejuvenated himself. If I was in bed with him, I was trapped until he awakened. His grip was always the tightest during those few hours and when I had been with him in the past, I used those hours to sleep deeply. I was out of practice.

I lay awake for hours as I waited for him to finally allow me to use the bathroom. As I lay there, staring at the canopy of my bed I was struck by how out of sorts he seemed. I didn't think my memory was playing too many tricks on me but he seemed off. His usual domineering self was still there but for moments he seemed almost...tender. I knew I was romanticizing the relationship but I couldn't help but notice every little difference in him.

He nuzzled my hair as he awoke and I heard him murmur my name softly. I rolled over to face him and found him watching me closely. He met my lips in a soft kiss before rolling me under him. I made a soft sound of surprise when he nuzzled my neck, tickling my chin with his hair.

"Ticklish?" he asked. When I replied he smiled darkly before resuming his tortuous movements. He was playful this morning and I wondered what had brought on this behavior. Damon was rarely playful and when he was it was even rarer to be kind. Usually he would get angry if I didn't react the way he wanted me to but today he seemed open to playing.

"Damon, stop that," I finally demanded when he moved lower to tickle my collarbone. He looked up at me surprised. I rarely said 'no' and it confused him. He crawled back up my body to press a kiss against my forehead.

"Eggs," he finally said. "You'll have two eggs and some bacon."

"I don't like bacon," I replied.

"Then sausage. You're eating," he commanded before swinging himself off the bed. He moved across the room to the closet, tugging open the door, and grabbing a set of his clothes. He strode over to me and pulled me to my feet, holding me an arm's length away. His eyes roamed over my body greedily, assessing it for imperfections.

"Do I pass?" I finally asked.

"You need more food," he replied. His hands slipped to my hips and I watched as he tilted them towards him. "Your curves are gone."

"Well thank you so much," I said with an eye roll.

"Watch it," he shot back. "I'm not in the mood for your back-talk.

"Well I'm not in the mood for your insane need for control!" I fired back.

He glared at me for a few minutes before pushing me back towards the bed. I stumbled against the mattress and tried to right myself before he was on me. I got on my knees and watched as he walked to the door, for the lock surely. Instead he opened the door and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

By the time he returned six hours later I was in the library, trying to distract myself from the oddness of being back in the Manor. He stormed in loudly and I looked up at him as he ripped the book from my hands. I was pressed to the couch as he towered over me, practically breathing fire.

"You will not do that again," he stated. I paused and watched him for a few minutes as his chest heaved in anger. I reached up slowly and he reached out to bat my hands away. I dodged his movements successfully before touching his cheek carefully.

"You're hurt," I said with wonder. I'd never seen him bleed before and the small cut seemed unreal. The redness was already drying but I felt it bead under my fingertip. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," he replied. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes Damon," I consented. "What happened?"

"It's nothing and we won't talk about it," he stated. He lifted my hand from his cheek and returned it to my lap before sitting down beside me. "You are not to leave the house."

"Were you attacked?" I asked softly. No one in this town would attack him and it was unlikely someone would be stupid enough to encroach on his territory. He probably just brawled with Tyler to let off some steam but something about the way he held himself seemed off.

"You will stay in the house," he said again. When I tried to argue with him, he pulled me into his lap and held my face tightly. His eyes dilated and I tried to fight him. "You will not leave this house."

"No..." I whispered. "No..."

"Now go eat dinner," he said as he placed me back on the couch. "I'll see you tonight.

I waited until he was out of the room before racing to the library doors. I opened them and looked out at the breeze ruffling the trees. I stuck my hand out to grab one of the floating leaves and cried out when it hit an invisible wall.

Trapped.


	9. His Plans

Fall turned to winter as my captivity continued. Snow had been falling throughout the week and I'd been camping out in the library with the doors thrown open so I could feel the chill in the air. The servants never came up here knowing how cold I kept it and Tyler tended to frequent his own office. Damon had been gone for two weeks as he prepared for the annual Christmas gathering of the vampire elite. They didn't really believe in Christmas but it was an excuse for a week long party up through New Year's. At that point, issues would be dealt with if problems had arisen between the lords

I had taken his absence the same way I'd taken everything in the past seven weeks. I ignored it. We hadn't spoken since he'd stripped me of my freedom. I refused to engage with him and in turn he grew angrier. I ate the bags he demanded and went to bed when he asked but I refused to speak to him and in turn he tried harder to get me to speak.

He had tried gifts and promises but I held out. When the gifts didn't work he tried force but he would only hear a sound from me if he compelled me to speak or he revoked my bindings. Since neither was in the making the house was in the midst of a cold war. The servants were hesitant to choose sides and the vampires who frequented the Manor found it amusing.

I had no official status other than Damon's house-woman. I was not given status of his girlfriend or the status of his Lady. I was not granted invitations to the vampire parties and I was not expected to host guests when they arrived. Although I had none of these things I was still given respect by visitors usually. I was Damon's unofficial mistress and it was known Damon hated his peers treating me poorly.

He had reacted horribly the first time I was the only one home when guests arrived. They had assumed I was entertainment for them and had manhandled me as I tried to explain I was Damon's. When he walked in on me with a ripped shirt, their hands on me while I sobbed, he had gone made.

Two of the guests had lost their lives with the two remaining lesser lords cowered in fear. He had let them live after they both had gotten on their knees and apologized to me, asking for forgiveness. Once they had left Damon had swept me to his rooms, dressing me in his shirt until Carol found more clothes for me to wear. He had looked at me with anguish when he saw the fear in my eyes, his hands ghosting over the familiar bruises.

After stories of his rage made the rounds, I was given grudging respect by some and notice by other important individuals. I was clearly not to be messed with as long as Damon offered me his protection. In turn I was still not invited to any parties and had no power. At least I got the occasional hostess gift.

I felt the air shift as the door opened and closed. I didn't open my eyes because I knew my warden had arrived home. He said nothing as he moved about the room. The wind had been gusting and some snow had blown across the floor. It crunched under foot as he put his bag on the couch and moved around. He sighed and I knew he was looking at me.

Moments later I felt something warm descend over my body and my eyes shot open. He'd draped a warm blanket over my body which meant he'd thought ahead to bring it. The blankets in the room were frigid but he'd gone to the trouble of finding me one which had roasted in front of the fire.

"I missed you," he said as he slid under the blanket with me. "The meetings were boring."

I said nothing as he arranged me into his embrace. He continued on, telling me about the meetings and the uncomfortable beds as I drifted between consciousness and sleep. He stroked my back softly and I nearly moaned from the contact. Regardless of our fighting, I had missed him too. The Manor had been empty without him and I'd been lonely. I had gone years alone with myself but now I detested those nights.

"And I've tasked Carol with shopping for your wardrobe," he explained. I looked up at him questioningly, realizing I'd missed what he was saying. "For Christmas."

I tilted my head to the side realizing I looked like a confused dog. He reached up and ran his fingers over my cheeks, coaxing some color back into them. I watched him warily as he stroked me. He would order me into the tub shortly before ordering dinner for the both of us. He would need to hunt.

"You need to be outfitted," he finally said. "As my companion you will be the most beautiful woman at the celebrations this year."

"Me...?" I croaked. His fingers darted to my lips gently as if he could coax more words from me. He looked pleased at my break in silence but I was horrified. He'd won again and now I'd never hear the end of it.

"I won't leave you here while I go to the parties," he finally said. "You will attend."

"I...as your mistress?" I managed. It was one thing to go as a guest and another to be confined to bedrooms.

"No...as my...companion. You'll wear my crest and be treated as mine," he replied. "I want you with me."

It meant the world to me he was asking. It didn't sound like it but he was. If I refused to go he wouldn't force me, knowing I wouldn't really have the status the other women would. I would always be a bit on the outside of the group and only allowed because of Damon's status. He wouldn't force this on me knowing who would be there.

My killer.


	10. His Walls

The Manor flew into a fury as we prepared for the Christmas festivities. Damon had never taken anyone with him besides Tyler and now the servants were expected to attend. Because Damon was taking a companion for the first time ever the entire staff was expected to join us. We would be given our own household for the first time since Damon usually just stayed in a small suite in one of the other lords' rooms. Now he would finally take over the home built for him and there was a flurry of activity due to having no precedence.

Designers flew in and out of the Manor as my wardrobe was assembled. Every outfit matched one of Damon's and each outfit had to be given accessories. I was poked and prodded for days as they took measurements for everything including the lingerie. It was expected Damon and I would share a room and be...intimate. We hadn't been yet but we had to put on airs if we were to pass muster.

On the day of our departure the Manor was aflutter with all sorts of activities. I was being dressed in one of my older outfits for the travel before we made it to the estate. We would spend one night in a rented room before arriving. Then we would be dressed for the initial meetings in coordinating outfits.

Damon spent the morning overseeing the packing while I remained in my room, watching the whole occurrence. I had dismissed Carol from my room in order for her to prepare to travel. She was thrilled to go this year to spend time with Tyler even though he would be incredibly busy with duties. It was nice to see them so happy.

"You look beautiful," Damon said as he entered the room. I didn't reply as I stared out at the light snow falling to the ground. I hadn't been let outside yet and I was still holding my silence. Damon had grown angry when he realized he wasn't forgiven but had shaken it off in only the way he could.

He approached me quickly, sliding his hands around me. I was curled up on the window seat with him standing behind me. His hands slid up my body to cup my face, tilting me towards him. His eyes watched me hesitantly as he leaned down to kiss me. Afterwards I leaned against him as we watched Carol and Tyler arguing over the placement of some luggage.

"I wish you wouldn't be so angry," he whispered. "I worry."

"Damon, I'm fine," I said softly. "I've been fine for five years."

"Yes...well..." he began, "I won't let anything happen to you."

I turned to look at him when he said that. He was staring out the window nearly stoic but I saw the tension in him. Something had him worried and he was keeping it to himself. It wasn't a sudden surge of affection that had me accompanying him to the parties. He didn't want to leave me home while he and Tyler were away. He was being protective and only tensions amongst him and another lord could have inspired this.

I reached up to rub his cheek gently. His eyes glanced at me warily before closing against my caress. He was always so strong with me and with others. Occasionally he would allow a wall to fall but only with me and usually in bed. He was too stubborn and I wished he would let me in since he expected me to be an open book.

"I have something for you," he finally said. "I already gave you the necklace you'll wear to events but I thought you might like something more subtle."

"I don't need any more jewelry," I said.

"Please," he whispered. "I want you to have it."

He handed me the soft blue box and I took it, untying the white ribbon slowly. I popped open the box and gasped. Nestled inside was a silver locket like my mother's. I'd told him about it years ago when he wanted to know why I liked Carol's so much. Her's had always looked like an antique but I knew my father had given it to her for their first anniversary. Inside she kept a picture of him and of me, the two loves of her life.

I ran my thumb over the engraved 'E' on the cover before popping it open. There was nothing inside and I glanced up at him confused.

"I didn't want to assume..."he said. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," I replied, genuinely surprised. He did the strangest things sometimes and then I couldn't hate him. It was like he was trying to be better. I kissed him then, deep kisses I never gave him on my own. His hand cupped my cheek as I settled against him with the necklace sandwiched between us.

"I should go make sure Carol hasn't ripped Tyler's head off," he finally said. He stood up then, giving me a rare smile. He touched my cheek gently before leaving me alone with my crazy, disorganized thoughts. The door clicked shut and I turned to watch as he made his way to the still raging argument. Whatever he said defused the argument quickly when Tyler went over to hug his mom. Watching them I felt warmth spread through me. He wasn't always horrible.

I shot up quickly and raced to his room, rifling through his bookcase quickly. I plucked the book down and flipped through the pages hurriedly. I didn't want him to find me in here or his mood might change. I wasn't really forbidden from his rooms but he tended to prefer to be with me. He was probably hiding something from me but I was always too distracted to care.

With a happy squeal I found what I was looking for. I quickly raced to his desk, pulling the scissors out. A few snips and I looked at the prize. I would keep it from him because if he knew...well it would make him a little too smug. He would never know I'd added his picture to my locket. I feared him sometimes and sometimes I wanted to scream at him but sometimes I never wanted to part from him. In my heart I knew it though I tried to deny it...

I loved him.


	11. His Fear

I stood on the threshold of the Manor, watching Damon give instructions to the remaining servants. In the doorway I could feel the wind blowing the cold air against my skin causing my cloak to open against it. I felt like Little Red Riding Hood amongst the wolf's territory. I watched him help Carol to the second car before turning to face me. His eyes were dark and I knew he was on edge about things.

"You look edible," he said as he approached me. "I could eat you up."

"What big teeth you have," I replied. He smiled slightly before placing his hands on the door jamb above mine. He looked down at me, eyes blazing and emotions swirling. His eyes darted down to stare at the locket I'd clasped around my neck. His touched it gently before reaching out to hold my chin.

"You may leave our home," he said softly as his eyes dilated.

"Thank you," I said as I moved to step through the door.

"I wasn't finished," he replied holding me in the Manor. "When we are there, you are to always be with myself or Tyler. You are never alone." As the words left his lips I felt the magic rip through me, binding me to his word. "Come."

"Wait," I called as I grabbed his wrist. "I have my own restriction."

"What?" he asked as he turned to me. "What is this restriction you will place on me?"

"I don't care about your friends," I began. "I don't care about your duties and I don't care about your expectations. You will spend Christmas with me."

"Christmas," he said as he mulled it over. "I suppose I could manage that." He kissed me then, an odd way to grant me a promise. He tugged me through the doorway and up into his arms. It was chilly outside and I laughed when the snow twinkled down over my red cloak. Under it I was wearing some white lacy thing he'd chosen. I felt as though he'd dressed me for bed and I couldn't help but wonder his intentions.

Hours later we arrived at our rest stop, a wooden cottage he'd chosen. It was incredibly magical looking and completely unlike the dark, foreboding Manor he loved. The car stopped in front of it and he turned to help me out onto the path carved out of the snow. I glanced around for Tyler and Carol but found no evidence of their arrival.

"Where are they?" I asked as we neared the door. He said nothing as he ushered me inside to the toasty, warm cottage. It was small, just big enough for two people and it was ready for us. The fire roared in the old stone fireplace while the large, four-poster bed was turned down invitingly. I glanced around and noticed two garment bags on the hook by a small armoire and two sets of shoes sitting beneath them.

He tugged my cloak off and placed it over a chair while I moved around the room to look in cabinets and in the refrigerator. There were a few blood bags stocked there but just enough for my three and his one. There was only enough food for one night. Before I could comment he was behind me. His lips pressed against my neck with purpose as his hands slid to my front, resting on my stomach.

He pressed upwards until his lips were drifting over my earlobe, tugging the skin loosely until I let out a soft sound. His hands slid up over my belly until they cupped my breasts. His fingers were warm as they pushed me against him until his intent was clearly known. He'd brought me here...for...

"You are my companion and as such...there will be expectations," he whispered. "Scents must linger..."

"We must...?" I whispered in resignation. I closed my eyes and wondered how much I'd have to sacrifice for us. How much would I have to allow before it was enough? How much of myself would I need to lose before I was more than a prize?

"I promise to be gentle," he replied. "I won't...hurt you like last time."

"And if you lose control again?" I whispered as tears gathered. "I can't go through it again Damon, I can't."

He said nothing as he left me to stand by the door. I turned when I heard it open and saw him standing looking out the door into the snow. He sighed loudly while he gripped the door tightly. The door splintered in his hands while I watched him. He was a lot of things. He was my captor, my punisher, my warden. He was my lover, my provider, my protector. He was my savior. He saved me when there was no hope left and he's kept me alive when I would have died from insanity. My weakest moments were the moments he was there to stop me from hurting myself or others.

"You're not asking for them," I said softly. "You're asking for you. You always seek me out when you're troubled. Why?"

"Because you're pure," he replied as he took me in his arms. I didn't fight him as he moved me towards the bed. "You've always been goodness."

His fingers tangled in the ties of my dress, until he slowed. His eyes met mine and he kissed my nose apologetically. His hands slid warmly over my body until they rested on my hips. He was still troubled, his mind whirling as he watched me, anguished murmurs echoing in my head. He was frightened.

"Will you take me to bed," I whispered. Comfort was the only thing I could give him since he wanted nothing else from me.

"Yes."


	12. His Word

His eyes were dark as he stared at me. He had me pressed to the mattress while he held himself above me like some dark angel. His eyes held excitement as he stroked his fingers up and down my bare arms. My dress had been parted at the neck but he hadn't removed it, in favor of a slow seduction.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. Once closed, he continued his motions. Down, down, down his hands traveled until they brushed my hips. The dress bunched as he slid between my legs, parting them like he wanted. I was a slave to him when his fingers touched my knees, bracing them around him.

He fell on me then and I moaned as his lips found mine. I'd missed him although I pretended I didn't. Our best moments had always been in bed when it was only the two of us. When it was just us there were no boundaries, no rules, no punishments, and no cages. It was just our place.

Feather-light touches burst over my skin as he wrapped me around him. My breasts pressed against his hard muscles in a way that I'd missed in the years I'd been gone. I had been petrified to be caught again but when he held me like this, I could almost forget everything from our past.

His lips moved over my skin, each finger followed by each wrist until I couldn't keep my eyes closed any longer. His dark hair tickled my chin as he pressed kisses over my collarbone and chest. His fingers parted my dress until he could clasp my breasts in his palms. The nipple hardened impudently and I sighed in pleasure.

He suckled the skin gently as I reared up to press myself against him. My breasts swelled as he spent every second trying to break me. Once I was mindless with pleasure he would take me until I couldn't bear another second of it.

"You are the most beautiful woman," he whispered as his lips trailed down my stomach.

"If I hadn't found you that night...I don't know what I would have done."

"Made another woman," I whispered. He shot up over me, his eyes filled with anger as he pressed my wrists to the bed.

"I haven't made a female vampire for nearly sixty years," he bit out. "Trust me when I tell you I made you because I wanted you. When I found you there in that damn alley dying...I couldn't leave you there. Not when you...you called me your angel."

"Did I...?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled up at him. "Maybe you were."

"You thought I was good," he said. "You thought I could save you."

"Maybe you did," I whispered.

There were no more words between us as he slid my dress over my head. His clothes tumbled to the floor as lifted my legs to wrap around his hips. He slid inside gently and I sighed in satisfaction. He was blissfully large and I was utterly unprepared for the feeling of contentment that flashed through me. He moved slowly at first until I wrapped my arms around him, holding him to me.

"I...god Elena...I..." he groaned as he moved fiercely. He clutched him to me until he could press his lips to mine. He was warm and right as he held me. He was beautiful and tender until I wanted to never leave him. His heart fluttered against mine and I knew I was seeing the man I saw that night when he found me broken, body and soul. I could barely say anything after the trauma I'd sustained because of one bad choice. Before he'd saved my life, he'd covered my naked, battered body to give me one last shred of dignity back.

He was the only man I'd ever willingly given my body to. He was the only man I'd ever trusted enough to touch me like that. As his hips pushed against mine I felt the ring he wore on his left hand press against my leg. Tyler joked it was his wedding band but I knew it wasn't like that. He'd always had the ring since before me but I had once wondered why he'd chosen to add a silver band below it.

My heart stuttered once, twice and then I gasped. My body reared up in need as I felt a flood of warmth as I fell back in completion. When he followed me seconds later I held him in my arms deeply, pressing warm kisses to his brow. In return he pressed kisses to my neck.

"I worry sometimes you'll refuse me," he whispered. "When I think of everything I've done to you...to us I think you'll learn to hate me."

"Hate you?" I asked in surprise. "Who says I don't?"

"Maybe," he replied. "I will always choose you."

"Why?" I asked. "What is it about me?"

"You saw the good in me when no one else did," he replied. "You make me want to be the kind of man who deserves you."

"Remind me when you do something stupid, of how I felt in this moment," I said with a smile. "Remind me that there was a moment when I couldn't believe I'd ever consider hating you."

"If only I wouldn't do stupid things," he replied with a chuckle. "If only I was better."

"Why must we leave?" I asked him as he hardened inside me again. "Why can't we stay here?"

"Because it is my duty and I don't go back on my word," he replied with a slow, languid thrust. "I've kept my word to you. I'll give the second half of my word someday."

"I could never ask you to do that," I replied. "I could never ask you to kill him because of me."

"I will always choose you," he repeated. "Always."


	13. His Bite

He was affectionate in the strangest way as we left the cottage. Sequestered in the back of the luxury town car, he played his game of seduction like a pro. He'd found some sort of limo hybrid with enough privacy to allow us any sort of playtime we wanted while still providing enough style befitting a vampire lord. He nibbled my fingers playfully with a broad smile on his face. He was different this morning and I loved it. I loved watching him being happy.

He had my shoes on the floor while my legs were thrown over his lap. The fancy white dress he'd chosen for our arrival was bunched around my waist so he could run his hands over my bare legs. His teeth nibbled each finger until I was pulling him to me in need. We didn't have time for this and we both knew it. It didn't matter though as he lifted me to him, slipping into me roughly.

"We should have stayed," he murmured as he held me to him. My breath quickened as I grasped his knees for stability. He lips fused to my neck and I moaned in pleasure. Vampires craved the bite; the sharing of blood was the deepest pleasure between us. His lips on my neck were passionate and made me crave it, his bite. I'd only felt it twice before and then it wasn't pleasurable.

I stiffened when I felt his fangs on my skin. He paused in his motions to move to my lips, allowing his fangs to vanish. As we moved together in completion I wished I could give him that piece of me. I wished I wasn't afraid anymore.

"They'll smell me on you," he said. "I like that."

"You would," I replied breathlessly. "They'll think I'm easy."

"They'll think I can't go without you," he replied. "It will reflect on me more than you. I've never brought a woman with me before and they will talk."

"Do they know about me?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"They know of you," he replied. "I had to get permission to keep you after the circumstances surrounding your turning."

"There was a debate to whom I belonged?" I whispered.

"Yes," he answered. "It was the unique mental bond we shared that saved you. Only a maker has that power and I had it."

"Lucky, lucky me," I said as I kissed him. "So what will be expected of me?"

"I'll guide you as best I can but they'll want to meet you," he replied. "They'll expect to dance with you and take care of you. Rose will probably want to ennoble you right there."

"Rose?"

"She's one of the vampire lords...well ladies. There's only two so they take the lord term," he replied. "She's a fan of having more ladies at the meetings."

"Ah," I replied. "Is that it?"

He glanced out the window and sighed quietly. "Yes. We should clean up a bit."

He slid me from his lap, zipping himself back into his clothes while I smoothed my skirt. He helped me slide my shoes on and reached up to adjust the orange blossoms I'd added. Wearing all white is one thing but wearing white flowers was a step too far. Out of respect for my decision, he had one orange blossom in his jacket pocket although it was looking a little crushed.

"I will be my usual self," he finally said as he drank the dregs of his scotch. "I'll probably say something cruel."

"It's all right Damon," I replied. "You usually do and I somehow manage to forgive you."

"One day you might not," he said. He reached out to hold my face in his hands. "One day you might run again and when you do...you'll hate me for bringing you back."

"You always intended to bring me back," I said as I turned from him. "You let me think I was free."

"I let you go the last time because of my own stupidity," he replied bitterly. "Did you really think I'd let you go forever? I thought you were smarter than that."

"I forget you're not a man," I replied sadly. "How silly of me."

"Elena...I...," he began.

"Don't Damon," I cut him off. "I have to pretend to be happy when we arrive and you are making it difficult."

"I don't want you to forget what I am," he replied softly. We spoke no more as we headed up the drive, any icy silence filling the small confines of the car. As we drifted to a stop I felt his hand reach out to take mine. He lifted it gently and pressed his lips to my knuckles. He kissed my ring softly before the door swung open. He nodded at the human servants before helping me out of the car.

"They'll announce us," he said finally. "Then we'll go down the staircase and a few of them will come to greet us. You will stand one step behind me and when they say your name, you curtsy. One will reach out to raise you and then one will kiss your hand and make some sort of compliment. At that point we are free to move about the party. You are to stay with me."

"Yes Damon," I said. Around the entryway were dozens and dozens of flowers. Dripping crystals hung from all the light fixtures, bouncing off the mirrors to create a mirrored light show. Damon stood in the center of the room, white shirt under a black jacket with black pants. He looked like some great statue, encouraging envy in all. I seemed plain in comparison.

He turned to me once more, stepping in front of me before the announcement. He took my hand in his and put it to his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me until he could mold me against him. His eyes dropped to the large, necklace around my neck, bearing his seal and his birds. Amongst the vines and black birds lay my locket.

"Elena...I..." he began as his eyes lightened to their purest blue. A ghost of a smile moved across his face as he ran his hand up to my cheek.

"Presenting Lord Damon Salvatore and his Lady Elena," a voice boomed. Damon closed his eyes and when they opened they were dark and stormy.

"Well my Lady," he said. "Welcome to our world."


	14. His Friend

The doors opened but before they opened fully, Damon had whirled around to my side. He tucked my hand in the crook of his arm and moved forward giving me no option but to follow him. He ushered me onto the landing where nearly a hundred people stood below staring up at us. Some of them were clearly servants but a great many of them were vampires, staring up at us like we were some new snack. Truthfully they barely looked at Damon as their eyes locked onto me. I was the newcomer and the tastiest intrigue to grace their halls in decades.

Damon moved us forward as I tried to watch the room in front of me. I couldn't help but look around the richly decorated room. The walls were covered in the darkest, most luxurious fabrics. Crystal chandeliers hung from the high ballroom ceilings while decadent banquet tables ranged around the room. The smell of blood hung in the air and I nearly grimaced when I saw the bite marks on some of the servants.

Damon's arm tensed when he noticed the blood on the victims and his eyes darted to me for a second. I placed my other hand on his arm, begging for strength. I couldn't run from this and I couldn't hide from my own demons. Vampires didn't feed like me usually and I had to accept Damon didn't either.

A group of men moved forward to greet us as we stepped off the final stair. Damon pressed me back a step and I fell back. One step behind him...followed by a curtsy. I could do that. He nodded at the three men and I sank down into a curtsy. The men greeted each other like old friends while I remained down, waiting for acceptance.

A hand grasped my chin and lifted it, causing me to meet the eyes of a tall, blond man. He looked old-world but somewhat rough around the edges. His fingers curled around my cheek and stroked my cheek softly. His eyes dilated as he stared down at me.

"I cannot listen to your thoughts," he murmured. "A strong mind is a wonderful thing in a woman."

I glanced to Damon and he seemed confused. I couldn't be sure it was a compliment so I remained in the curtsy. The man reached out and plucked a flower from my hair, holding it before me. He twirled it in front of my face until I looked back to Damon.

"You have inspected her enough Klaus," another man said. "Let Damon claim his lady again."

"Well she is very lovely," he replied. "She only has eyes for her maker. It is upsetting the most recent addition to our little family only has eyes for him. It would be nice to have a few women joining our ranks again."

"Perhaps if they didn't have to curtsy for ten minutes while looked at like some prize pony you may have better luck," I said softly. "It's a bit insulting."

"Well she has us there," the third man chuckled. "Please Damon, help your Lady."

Damon smiled and rushed forward to help me rise. As he did, he pulled me forward into a kiss. His hands clasped my face gently and I heard all sorts of hooting coming from the surrounding men. It was all very inappropriate.

"You have won them over," he whispered. "Let me introduce you to them."

"Gentleman, this is Elena," he said to the men before us. He held me against him as if to protect me from them but grudgingly let them approach. The one called Klaus took my hand warmly and kissed my knuckles.

"My sister has had her eye on Damon for years but he played the eternal bachelor," he said. "She'll want your heart."

"Bekah always wants what she can't have," Damon replied.

"Hello Elena, I'm Alaric," the third man offered as he clasped my hand in his. "Damon has always known she wasn't the right woman for him. Foolish vampire, good man."

"You know Damon well?" I asked. He nodded and offered me his arm.

"May I speak to her Damon?" he asked. "I promise to have her back just as she is."

Damon stared at us for a moment before sighing. He leaned down gently to kiss me again before tweaking my nose playfully. He took my hand and passed me to Alaric. My eyes left him and slid to my new host. He was wearing leadership colors and I knew he was one of the three elected leaders for this five hundred years.

"Damon didn't want to come this year," he said as he led me to the largest banquet table. "He didn't want to leave you and when Damon told me I knew."

"Knew what?" I asked as he handed me a golden plate. He laughed for a moment before looking at me shocked.

"You don't know?" he asked.

"Know what?" I asked as he loaded my plate with all sorts of scrumptious looking foods. He led me to a table and had me seated before I could try to ask him again. He pointed to Damon until I looked at him, watching him laugh loudly at something one of the other men said. In that moment he seemed at ease, perfectly happy to be with people who accepted him. I couldn't help but notice he kept looking around and I realized he was looking for me. I turned back to Alaric and found him smiling at me indulgently.

"He's in love, Elena," he said. "He's in love with you."


	15. His Turning

"No that's not possible," I stammered. "Damon doesn't...I'm convenient."

"Trust me," he replied. "Damon has never acted like this with anyone else ever and I was there when he turned."

"You...you knew him then?" I asked surprised. "Damon never talks about it." Alaric slid into the chair next to me and gestured for me to eat. He plucked a grape from the nearby fruit bowl and bit into it delicately.

"He wasn't always like this, you know?" he began. "Damon wasn't always so closed off from the world. He used to be a good man."

"He still is," I said with a smile. "He's overbearing and ridiculous but he's not a monster."

"It's good you feel that way," he said. "Call me Ric by the way. So do you want to know about him?"

"Always but he's secretive," I replied.

"Well how about I tell you?"

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_Damon Salvatore was not always a vampire but then no one ever was. He was a man like many others who simply wanted things he could not have. He fell in love with a path he could never have and in turn lost the one thing that meant anything to him. The son of a rich noble, he had grown up believing he could have anything he wanted. He found out he was wrong._

_ On the eve of his twenty-second birthday his father threw a party to celebrate his eldest son's birthday as well as to announce his son's engagement. Damon wanted nothing to do with his impending nuptials and spent the night plotting his grand escape. There were rumors of lands across the Great Ocean of riches beyond your wildest dreams. Although no one had ever returned from that journey, believing the land of magic lay beyond the farthest possible horizon, Damon couldn't help but dream of a land of pure freedom._

_ While his father decided he would marry his son to the daughter of a foreign princess to open trade amongst the nations, Damon plotted to escape. He heard of a man who would provide safe passage to the farthest land west for a hefty fee. Damon knew the only money he could obtain would be from his youngest brother's inheritance. _

_ Damon's money was tied to the estate but his brother's was available for the taking. Damon was able to rationalize his brother's future so the taking of the money meant little. With Damon gone, his brother would inherit the estate and they would be even. After all his brother always wanted the estate because he was given nothing besides a pile of gold._

_ Damon, the golden son, set off that night when his father was busy. In his bag he carried the required fee and one change of clothes. Around his neck he wore the only reminder he had of his mother, a ring made of dark red stones and a large, missing diamond. His father had removed it years ago to give to his young wife when she envied the old ring. Damon had saved the nearly worthless ring from destruction._

_ His journey was short as he headed for the docks, avoiding the prominent brothels and the more unsavory neighborhoods. His thoughts were on the future and the land of dreams he knew lay just beyond the horizon. He never noticed the man following him in the shadows. _

_ Damon arrived at the appointed spot but found the boat missing. He stared off into the sea and swore loudly at his lost chance. He'd never manage to slip away again when his father intended his marriage to happen sooner rather than later. He would never have the opportunity to escape the life he'd been born into._

_ "Looking for me, boy?" a voice said from the left. Damon turned to face the bearded man in veiled excitement. "I see you are. Do you have my fee?"_

_ "In full," Damon replied. "Will you really take me to the western land?"_

_ "Aye," the man replied. "For the price."_

_ "I have it," Damon said as he handed the man the satchel. "I just want to go."_

_ "Me too," a voice said. Damon spun and found him staring at his younger brother. He was barely old enough to know what he was doing yet here he was, holding a similar satchel of clothes. He placed a bag of gold next to Damon's and turned to his brother. "The estate will be boring without you."_

_ "I...I was leaving it for you," Damon confessed._

_ "I don't want it," he replied. _

_ "Well as heart-warming as all of this is," the sailor began, "but we'll need to head out before the guards find us."_

_ "Um...they may be right behind me," Damon's brother confessed. "I'm um...not very stealthy."_

_ "Well then boy you stay here," the man said. "I don't borrow trouble."_

_ "Damon, you cannot abandon me," he whispered. "You cannot!"_

_ "Brother you have the chance at a future while I'll never find happiness," Damon said. "I...I have to go."_

_ "Damon I...I love...ugh!" Damon whirled to face his brother and watched as he stumbled to the ground, an arrow wedged in his chest. Damon looked up at the three guards and his father wielding weapons._

_ "Foolish boy, thinking I would allow him to run the estate," their father hissed. "He was not good enough."_

_ "Father..." Damon's brother croaked._

_ "Let's go Damon," he said firmly. "Your fiancée is waiting. The guards will gather his body once he's...gone."_

_ In his pain, Damon stared at the man who'd always given him everything but freedom. He was the man who'd scoffed at Damon's softness, using any means necessary to break his eldest son's weakness. He'd broken toys, broken bones, broken minds, but in the end it had taken him breaking his heart that brought out the ruthlessness in Damon._

_ Damon roared in a soul-wrenching cry as he launched himself at the guards. He managed to kill one with his bare hands before he felt the pain of a knife in his stomach. The one guard twisted the knife brutally but Damon managed to hit him with the satchel of gold. The man fell to the ground in a heap but the last guard and his father stabbed him again and again._

_ "I think that's quite enough of that," the sailor said. "Now you are without two sons."_

_ "I...he attacked me..." his father said quietly. _

_ "Aye," the sailor replied. "All this spilled blood of honorable men. It's a tragedy."_

_ Damon lost consciousness as the sailor moved towards his father and the one remaining man. When Damon came to, he was lying in a puddle of blood and was staring at the lifeless eyes of his father. The sailor was standing over him, watching him closely._

_ "You're dying boy," he said._

_ "Save my brother," he whispered. "Please."_

_ "Don't worry boy," he said, "You have a choice to make. I can save you both but you'll give up your lives as you know them. Are you willing to give up your mortal existence? Are you willing to pay the price?"_

_ "Anything!" Damon managed. "Please."_

_ "Hmm...I wonder how your brother will feel about it," he mumbled._

_ Damon watched in horror as the man bit his wrist and fed blood to his brother before moving towards Damon. As the wrist descended against Damon's mouth he had a sudden flash of fear. What was this man and what was he doing?_

_ "You will be a bit distracted when you come through boy," he said. "When you decide you want to curse my name, remember it's Alaric. The cursing is my favorite part."_

_ "What are you?" Damon whispered as the world began to darken._

_ "Why boy, I thought you were smarter," he said. "I'm a vampire."_


	16. His Lie

_ When Damon awoke his mind was blank and groggy. He struggled to a sitting position and glanced around the bedchamber before trying to stand._

_ "I'd be careful boy," Alaric said as he moved into the moonlight. "You're not at full strength yet."_

_ "What happened?" Damon rasped. "What's wrong with me?"_

_ "You are in transition," he stated. "One good meal and you'll live forever."_

_ "Those are myths," Damon replied. "No one can live forever. It goes against God."_

_ "I do not mean to get philosophical on you boy but perhaps we're part of his plan," Alaric said. "We should not question his work."_

_ "You were a cleric?" Damon asked._

_ "Years ago when churches were young," Alaric replied. "I like to think we're part of a bigger plan. Maybe one day we'll save a life or change the course of human existence because of becoming this."_

_ "My brother?" Damon asked as he shrugged into new clothes. _

_ "His wounds were not as worse as yours," he said. "He's been up for nearly a week."_

_ "Where is he?" Damon asked excitedly. "Where is he?"_

_ "He's not here," Alaric responded slowly. "There were...complications."_

_ "What!?" Damon roared. "Where is he?!"_

_ "Calm yourself," Alaric said as he grabbed Damon as if he weighed nothing. "We are civilized men and it is unbefitting of us to act this way."_

_ "What have you done with him?" Damon asked._

_ "I've done nothing but he's...done something unforgivable," Alaric replied. "He's become a ripper."_

_ "What is that?" Damon asked softly._

_ "He has forsaken all regard for human life and abandoned his humanity," he said softly. "He will be hunted by the Council of Vampire Hunters and the Vampire Lords."_

_ "What can I do?" he asked. "How can I help him?"_

_ "You cannot," Alaric replied. "You are new and not fully transitioned and of no help to him."_

_ "I have to help him," Damon said. "He' s my brother."_

_ "Then learn to be a vampire and amass power. Someday he'll seek you out and then you'll be able to help him," Alaric explained. "Only a Vampire Lord can't grant protection to another creature. Only a Vampire Lord can take responsibility for another vampire."_

_ "Then what must I do?" Damon asked._

_-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-_

"I would tell you more but Damon is heading this way," Ric finished. "He's a bit touchy about his history."

"I'm well aware," I murmured as I watched him approach us. He seemed more carefree amongst his friends than he had at the Manor. He wore a tense smile but when his eyes met mine, a genuine smile emerged. He sat next to me and reached out to eat a few grapes. His hand slid under the tablecloth to rest on my thigh while his other curled around my front in a loose embrace. The gesture was innocent enough but it betrayed his anxiety. He was being protective.

"I'll leave you two alone," Alaric said softly. "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Sure Ric," Damon replied. "Tomorrow." Before Ric had left us Damon was already dropping kisses to my shoulder. His hands were firm as he kept me against him before he reached out and lifted some food to my lips. I nibbled his fingers playfully before grasping one of the grapes and feeding it to him.

"Your mood has improved," he whispered against my ear. "What brought this on?"

"I liked meeting Alaric," I replied. "He seems to know you very well and he cares about you."

"I care about him," he responded. "He helped me be what I am today."

"I think you are who you are because of you," I said. "He influenced you but don't give him all the credit."

Damon didn't reply as he fed me the last bit of food. Before I could say anything he swept me onto the dance floor. The music started as if they were waiting for his signal. The moment the orchestra began their tune. He flattened my palm against his and began the only dance I'd ever bothered to learn, the ballroom dance from my hometown. I'd taught it to him one night when we'd stumbled upon the tune.

Our eyes held one another's as we spun with each other in pleasure. He smiled at me then, that secret smile he held only for me. I was too distracted to notice no one else was dancing. I was too wrapped up in him to notice the watchful eyes of the Lords. They were plotting and considering the moment in front of them.

We whirled around the circular floor until Damon abandoned the dance steps in favor of his own. He brought me into his arms, holding me to him as he met me for a kiss. His hands tangled in my hair fiercely as he held me to him. The music drifted away as we stood there in the center of the room with only eyes for each other.

Claps abounded as we parted. Damon turned to his peers in surprise noticing we were the center of attention. He held my hand in his as we looked to each of the vampires and servants.

"It seems we've been misinformed," Alaric said stepping forward. "We were led to believe Elena was your Lady but it appears we're mistaken."

"She is my Lady," Damon replied.

"You know the rules Damon," Alaric replied. "You may offer your protection to another creature but to claim one as one's companion is a different story. She doesn't bear your mark,"

"What does he mean Damon?" I asked him. He didn't answer and I moved in front of him, clasping his hand in mine. "Damon?"

"Blood sharing is what he means. I can only protect one without it," he whispered.

"You have two options Damon. You may protect your brother and grant Elena's freedom or you may protect her and allow us to handle your brother."

He closed his eyes in resignation. His grip lessened on my hand and I knew. My freedom was within reach. He opened his eyes and they blazed in decision. He had a new plan.

"There is a third option," he replied.

"And what would that be?" Alaric replied.

"I could take Elena as my companion officially," he replied. "That would allow my protection to remain."

"Only one problem," Alaric said. "Elena can say no. After all the bite is sort of a problem for her. Would you ask her to face her biggest fears for you?"

All eyes turned to me and I turned to Damon. He looked down at me with that look he used when he was about to throw me in the cellar. He was so angry and I knew why. I could go and he couldn't stop me. They were bound by rules of all sorts of rules but I wasn't.

Freedom


	17. His Night

I awoke slowly to the feeling of fingers running through my hair. I blinked away my tiredness and stared at the clock on the nightstand. It was four in the morning and we'd only been to bed for two hours and he clearly had never gone to sleep. I crawled up his body which was resting against the headboard. I often found him sitting up there, thinking deeply in the middle of the night.

"What's wrong Damon?" I asked. He paused in his comforting motions before resuming them again. He didn't respond as I cuddled up against him tugging a blanket up over us.

"In a few hours they'll move you to your own room," he whispered. "They won't want me able to compel you. We won't be alone again until you decide."

"You're upset," I said. "You don't want me to go."

He glared at me in response before turning to stare out the window. I rubbed his chest thoughtfully as I attempted to soothe him just by being with him. Damon hated to admit weakness and he was desperately trying not to let me know how upset he actually was.

"Elena, the sooner you make the decision the better," he replied.

"I could make you squirm all week," I said playfully. "I could hold you hostage."

"Don't test me Elena," he groused. "I can compel you now and get my answer now."

"Don't threaten me Damon," I replied. "You are not endearing yourself to me."

He reached down and tilted my chin up until he could kiss me and I went willingly. While I had the opportunity to run or the opportunity to stay, I couldn't help but enjoy every second with him.

I couldn't help but wonder what an eternity with him would be like. Would he keep me locked up in the Manor with threats of punishment if I stepped out of line? Would he relax for the first time since I'd met him and allow me to be an equal? Would he...could he ever truly love me?

"Are you truly considering accepting me?" he asked softly. "After everything?"

"Damon, honestly?" I began. "I don't know. We've been through a lot the last few years and I don't know if we can past that. Things would have to change."

"Like what?" he asked. I glanced up at him and noticed he was looking at me genuinely. He really wanted to know my expectations for our future if we even had them. Alaric had made it painfully clear I had until December 31st to make my decision. If I chose to be with Damon then we would go through with a vampire wedding with the pomp of a Royal Wedding. They hadn't celebrated a Vampire Lord's wedding in centuries and it was unlikely to occur again for a few more.

If I chose to leave then I would be given a three day head start while Damon dealt with a trial for his lies. It was not acceptable for a Lord to lie to his peers about his household and Damon would have to make restitution. Once the three days were up then Damon could choose to pursue me but he could not offer me protection. I was fair game to any and all creatures if I chose it.

"I want to be an equal," I finally replied. "I want to have a say in things and be respected. I want some freedom and I won't be kept in some cage because of your insecurities."

"If I could give you those things would you stay?" he whispered. "If I promised?"

"Damon your promises tend to be promises until you decide I haven't listened," I replied. "Maybe we can use this week to see? Maybe you can try and I'll think really hard about all of this?"

He rolled us over until he was nestled between my thighs. He grabbed my wrists and held them to the mattress while he stared down at me. He was hard between my legs and I looked up at him in anticipation. He might lose control.

"You're mine!" he hissed. "I don't care what they say. I don't care what is decided. At the end of the day you are mine!"

"Damon!" I exclaimed. "Let me go."

"I will play this your way," he conceded. "I'll court you but you will admit you're mine. You'll say it."

"Damon," I murmured.

"No...say it," he demanded. "If you leave me in seven days then I want you to admit this. Admit I'm a part of you no matter where you go."

His hands were firm as they held me down. After a minute of silence he clasped my hands in one of his and moved his other hand over my body. His eyes dilated slowly but he said nothing. He wasn't going to compel me and I knew he was fighting it every step of the way. This would not come easy for him as we tried to figure out if we could be together.

In the morning I would be given my own rooms away from him. The rumor had been I would stay next to Alaric so Damon could not sneak to my rooms. Carol would accompany me to help me get ready for the various events. It was all very medieval but tomorrow there would be a hunt. The men and/or Rose would take part in a competition to catch the largest prey. Once caught they would present it to their significant other or another Lord to show their support.

These events were for building relationships between peers. Friendships and alliances were created to last the year or enemies were made of perceived slights. If it was an election year then new leaders would be chosen at the end of the parties. This was an off-year but they were hoping to accept a new Lord in the next few years. If they did so then preparations must be made for them.

"You don't seem to be paying attention," Damon whispered next to my ear. "I don't like that."

"Sorry," I replied with an arch of my body. His eyes darkened before he moved down to nibble down my neck. "Damon!"

"Just like that," he said triumphantly. "Now I just have a few hours to hear your admission."

"Yay," I replied as his hand trailed down my body.


	18. His Father

"Is it to your liking?" Ric asked as he entered my new rooms. He was staying next door and Damon suspected it was to keep us apart. At eight in the morning precisely he knocked on Damon's doors and ushered his servants in to pick up my things. He then allowed us a few moments of privacy before escorting me to my room. Damon had been visibly upset over our separation and had been short with Ric when he tried to soothe him.

"It's nice," I replied as I motioned for Carol to find Tyler. I'd only had her remain until I was able to calm down from the separation. Usually the murmuring comforted me but now there was dead silence. It had been months since I dealt with the silence and I quickly realized I had no idea how to cope without it. It was truly deafening and truly eye-opening to feel that way.

"This was my...wife's rooms," he said softly. He moved to look out the windows on the rose gardens below and sighed. "She...died many years ago."

"Who was she?" I asked sympathetically. Ric meant a lot to Damon, knew a lot about Damon, and in turn would serve as a good distraction from the crushing heartache I was suffering from. I couldn't help but wonder if I felt like this now, how would I feel if I chose freedom? Would I have this much trouble being away from him? Sometimes I hated him with every fiber of my being but other times I loved him with all my heart. Why couldn't love be simple?

"Isobel," Ric murmured. "She was...the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"She...well we fell in love and she accepted me as I was," he explained.

"She knew you were a vampire," I stated. "She accepted that...was she human?"

"Yes," Ric answered. He turned back to face me and I watched the pain radiate across his face. He had clearly loved her and missed her every day of his life. He looked like I did when I had caught my face in the mirror only an hour before this.

"She never changed?" I asked in sudden understanding. He shook his head to confirm it and I nearly gasped in surprise. I'd never heard of a vampire keeping a human mate. It was unheard of for the Vampire Lords to allow a non-vampire to know of them besides heavily compelled servants.

"Isobel loved me with all of her heart but she never wanted to be a vampire," he explained. "Here let's go outside and I'll tell you about her."

He gave me no choice but to take his arm and allow him to lead me out of my rooms and out into the gardens. The pathways were shoveled and clear of snow but the sunlight playing off of the snow around seemed to make the place magical. The trees and bushes were covered in undisturbed snow that would make any photographer excited. Each icicle seemed like a little prism of light casting rainbows off the white, untouched surface.

His arm was relaxed as I held it, not feeling confident on ice. It was a myth all vampires were graceful. I tended to slip on ice, trip going up stairs, and often times stepped on toes when I danced. It was sort of a letdown since I had been a graceful human. Damon claimed it would come with time but due to my heightened senses, I overcompensated. Someday I'd get it right.

"How are you Elena?" he asked gently. "You seem upset."

"I'm...adjusting," I replied. "I've been apart from him for years but now when we're so close to be separated seems...unsettling."

"You miss him," Ric replied. "It's been three hours."

"I know it's irrational especially if I choose to leave but I can't help myself," I replied. "When I'm with him I feel...safe."

"Safe?" Ric asked surprised. "I can honestly say I've never heard that word used in connection with Damon. Typically he frightens people."

"Damon is a bit intimidating," I admitted. "He frightens me sometimes but underneath it all I know he doesn't intentionally hurt me. He doesn't understand his behavior can be stifling."

"I underestimated you Elena," he said as he stopped suddenly. He turned me in his arms and pressed his lips to my forehead. "You are what I hoped Damon would find for himself."

He held me to him in a fatherly embrace and I tentatively hugged him back. It had been so long since I'd been with my own father that I felt tears welling up. I'd never had the opportunity to say goodbye or to let them know I was okay and I was unprepared for the emotions swirling.

"We always wanted a daughter," he said softly. "Isobel's greatest regret was not being able to have children with me. She missed Damon by six years. She would have loved having a son to care for."

"You really view him as your son?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," Ric replied. "He was not just a vampire I made but he remained with me for nearly one hundred years before he ventured off to find himself. He didn't like being tied down."

"Imagine that!" I replied wryly. "He seems to like doing that to me."

"Damon's had a rough time with some of his decisions in the past and I'm sure you can understand him anguish at turning vampires."

"How many has he turned?" I asked curiously. Damon never spoke of turning anyone other than Tyler but I figured it had to have happened before then.

"Four," he replied. "In the 1800s he went through a tumultuous relationship with a young woman. He turned her and she...well went a bit mad. He killed her himself. Then in the 30s he met another woman who, once turned, revealed she was in love. She turned her lover and they moved on with Damon congratulating them. He had thought they might have had something but was fine with letting her go. Then Tyler came along in the midst of internal pain and then you. You were the only unplanned one I believe."

"I often wonder why he bothered saving me," I whispered. He pushed me back from his embrace and looked at me quizzically.

"Well that is awfully negative," he said sternly. "Damon never lets anyone know why he does much of anything but I suspect something in you called to him. He called me that night while you were still in transition."

"Did he?" I asked as we resumed our walk. He led me down towards a gazebo nestled amongst some of the largest trees I'd ever seen. Inside he flipped a switch and warm air began to spread across the floor. I sat down on one of the wooden benches and praised Carol for her decision to pack some pants. While the wonderful dresses were just that, wonderful, I loved jeans and t-shirts.

"He was concerned by his decision," he explained. "He hadn't even thought to investigate the sounds of yelling but he did anyway. He told me you called him an angel and he wondered if you could know he was an angel of death. He wrestled with the decision to turn you but he said you looked at him with hope and he couldn't turn you away. He wondered if you'd make it through the transition healthy. Many of those turned go mad and we have to end them."

"Damon never told me any of this," I replied softly.

"He likes being a bit of a mystery," Ric said with a laugh. "When you wouldn't feed normally he had a minor, well all right major, fit. He was so concerned about your health he called me for help. He was beside himself as you wasted away in front of him. I finally suggested blood bags. We didn't have them in my day but perhaps you found taking blood too scarring from the damage you suffered."

"You know about...?" I began.

"Yes," he replied. "You don't remember but I was in town that weekend. Once he called I rushed to him and saw the damage. Damon couldn't seem to handle it and I was the one who cleaned you. The blood was quite...alarming. He seemed relieved when your body healed the bite marks with no scarring."

"I suffered seventeen vampire bites," I added softly. "He made me count them for him."

"Yes that is my greatest regret," he replied. "I've regretted many things in my long existence but that was my greatest. I never should have let Stefan live."

Stefan...


	19. His Hunt

I tried my hardest not to think of Stefan if I could help it. Often he would haunt me in the middle of the night when I was sleeping. During the years apart from Damon I'd wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Those were the nights I missed him the most. Those were the nights I wished he was there to hold me and tell me he wouldn't let Stefan hurt me. Those were the nights I loved him the most.

Damon and Tyler used to tell me the hardest part was transitioning and getting yourself under control. I thought the hardest part was remembering what made me a vampire. I was in the kind of pain people thought wasn't physically possible. I cannot describe the level of agony I went through with Stefan or the fact it was an hour of my life that felt like it was six days. No one answered my screams for help even though we were only in an alleyway. The only one to come to my aid was Damon.

He had rushed to my side and looked down at me in panic. I was probably pleading for death but I don't really remember much of it. I remember him brushing my bloodied hair away from my face as I struggled to breathe. He covered me with his jacket as he lifted me into arms. I remember him telling me he could let me go or he could help me. I knew I asked for help and soon enough I was choking down some type of metallic liquid. I know now it was his blood but I just remember the feeling of breathing my last. In a second I was gone.

I woke up seventeen hours later screaming. When he touched me I fought him, throwing him across the room in a new fit of strength. He shook it off quickly and returned to my side, pressing me down against the cool sheets. He mopped my brow gently and returned to the arm chair next to the bed. He calmly explained what happened and I shook in disbelief.

After an hour I began to accept it as fact. He offered me a second out as he explained not feeding would ensure my death while blood would complete the transition. I made it to hour seven before I begged for the blood. When I refused Carol's blood he grudgingly got me a blood bag. One sip and I felt the transformation occur. I was a full-fledged vampire. With that knowledge came an incredible depression and an identity crisis.

It took me nearly six months before I was able to join Damon for an actual dinner. Looking back on his behavior now it made a bit of sense. I had been suicidal and he had locked me up when he was unable to handle my explosive behavior. He often let me out when I finally settled but it seemed like a prison sentence and I resented it. He made sure I was provided for and cared for in his absences, few they were.

That night when I came down for dinner he rose like a gentleman would and watched me warily. I'd worn one of the dresses he'd chosen for my closet and even done light make-up. He watched as I came to stand behind a chair. There was no place setting for me but I waited to see what would happen. To my surprise he'd given me his chair, waiting until I was seated before asking Carol for a second plate. That was the first night I'd enjoyed his company.

Usually we would continue on in that fashion with me rebelling at something and then being locked up. Once freed he would give me every whim except freedom and he tended to be gentler. He was at his kindest when I didn't fight him much. Looking back I noticed he was affectionate usually and seemed to genuinely care about me. He listened to my stories and entertained my likes and dislikes. We watched movies together and listened to new music together. He bought me books I wanted and taught me dancing. We had fun.

I had not seen Stefan since that night and I did not care to see him. Damon had been furious when he'd discovered it had been his brother. He had been apologetic and for the first time took me outside the Manor for a night of fun. We'd gone to dinner and dancing and afterwards just walked around. He spent a great deal of time after that looking for Stefan but he refused to be found. In the midst of Damon's anguish over my attack he'd told me he would end his brother. He would make him suffer the pain I had felt. Only when Stefan was broken would he kill him.

I had refused him. While I hated Stefan and never wanted to run into him again, I would never ask Damon to do that for me. Stefan was his brother and Damon loved him. I would never ask him to hurt himself by hurting Stefan. I knew if I asked him to he would do it for me but I just couldn't make him do that to anyone. I would not wish my pain on anyone.

My thoughts ran to Damon then. He was right I would always carry a part of him with me. I hoped he would carry a part of me too but I knew it was only wishful thinking. Damon had turned two women before me and he'd gotten over them just fine. Why should I be any different? After all I was the only unplanned turning and that had to mean something.

Right now he would be in the midst of the Hunt. He didn't wish to talk about it during our last few hours together but I knew he despised the whole practice. The goal was to present someone with the biggest catch although some previous winners had won for getting the most appreciated gift instead. If you were pledging allegiance to someone then you wanted the largest prize. If you were showing off to a loved one then appreciation meant the most. It wasn't mandatory but most of the men participated.

Deep in my thoughts I hardly noticed Ric leading me down the lawns to the Hunt pavillion. He was quiet for the most part except an occasional noteworthy explanation. He pointed out important locations and described some of the Vampire Lords and Ladies to me. It was all very interesting but my mind kept drifting to Damon running around shirtless in the woods. It was a fantasy of mine to play it out like animals in the forest. I had a feeling Damon could really perform in a raw setting.

"Ah Lady Elena," Klaus said as we ventured into the pavillion. "You've missed most of the gifting."

"That's all right," I replied. "How did you do?"

"Well I brought a mountain lion for you," he said as he took my hand from Ric's and kissed it. "A lovely lady like yourself should get the strongest beast."

"Uh...thanks?" I replied. I glanced at the carcass and grimaced. I wasn't much of an animal killer personally.

"Is that really appropriate?" Ric hissed. "She's spoken for."

"Not officially Daddy," he replied with a smirk. "She's fair game and what lovely game she is."

"I...Damon!" I said excitedly. He had barely a mark on him as he sauntered towards us, glaring at the mountain lion carcass. He glared up at Klaus but reeled it in as he approached.

"He didn't capture a thing to offer Elena and personally I think she deserves a strong mate," he said.

"The biggest isn't always the most important," Rose said from nearby. "What has Damon brought his Lady Love? We're terribly curious."

"For you Elena," he said. He opened his palms in front of me and held up the hearty blue flower. I reached out and lifted it, smelling it before slipping it into my hair. He watched me warily as if gauging my reaction.

"You remembered," I whispered as I moved into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me protectively. Years before I'd told him about my parent's first meeting and the field of larkspur. My parents had both been out with friends, playing in the snow, when my mother fell down one of the hills. My father from a neighboring school had raced after her. Being clumsy himself he toppled down after her and landed on top of her. When they'd finally gotten up and apologized so profusely they realized they were surrounded by blooming flowers. My mother used to say she knew it was love when even snow couldn't stop love blooming.

"I remembered," he murmured before kissing me.

"Well I would think Damon had won," Rose replied with a laugh. "He definitely beats my buck and your mountain lion. She looks about to cry."

"A flower? How ridiculous," Klaus snapped.

"Eye of the beholder, mate," she replied. "Seems to me she's on the right track."

"Shut it wench," Klaus screeched.

"That's Captain to you," she replied swiftly. "If I still had my ship, you'd walk the plank."


	20. His Captain

Christmas Eve moved across the mansion with a fervor I had never experienced before in my past. Every nook and cranny of the place was decked out in holiday cheer and I wondered if Damon had gotten pointers from them when I wanted a Christmas to remember. I'd come in the day before to find him putting a tree by the windows for me and bringing in all the decorations so I could decorate it to my liking. In all the years of being with him he never got into the excitement of decorating but seemed to enjoy my enthusiasm. As usual he watched as I hung each ornament and strung the lights.

I hadn't seen him yet and I couldn't help but miss him. The rules kept us apart for the most part but I often paused outside his rooms and wished I could enter them again. I had nightmares every night and I knew no one could help me. I kept them to myself and hoped the night watchmen didn't hear my screams. Those long nights alone gave me some perspective towards my relationship with Damon. The outcome of that perspective was still a little hazy but it was a start.

Now I sat in front of my vanity, dressed in my Christmas best. The fabrics and designs adorning the rich reds and greens spoke of Damon's wealth. Alaric had offered to have my Christmas dress made since I had no money of my own but Damon had put his foot down. He had a gown for me and he wished me to wear it. I had agreed because he'd hand-chosen it. Damon's gifts were always the most thoughtful when he personally selected them.

Carol fussed with my hair gently as she tried to determine what to do with it. It hung limply on my shoulders and I knew Damon would know I wasn't sleeping well. I'd masked it the day before for the two hours we spent together but tonight it would be hours of parties and I could barely keep my eyes open. Even now my eyes drifted shut occasionally as Carol brushed and stroked my hair until I felt my head loll.

A knock sounded at the door and I called out to allow entrance. I had been expecting Alaric since he had told me he was my escort. When the door opened I caught the eye of the dark-haired beauty who wore men's clothing. She wore the finest suit set I'd seen on a woman and she had a bit of a swagger that spoke of the pirate she was.

"I would like to speak with Elena alone," she said with a slight lilt to her voice. She had an underlying accent that had been masked time and time again until it only just existed. "I'll help her finish her hair."

"It's all right Carol," I said softly. "Go and make sure Damon feeds. He hates feeding in public."

"Of course Mistress," Carol murmured before leaving the room with a soft click of the door. Rose moved forward and took my hair into her hands, clipping one side away as she worked the other side.

"I'm Rose," she said as she met my eyes in the mirror. "We haven't been formally introduced."

"Damon pointed you out," I replied. "You caught a buck on the hunt."

"My heart wasn't in it," she replied. "Not since I lost Trevor."

"Your mate?" I asked.

"No," she replied sadly. "We were headed that way. I had the ring and he was learning the decorum required of a mate. A vampire hunting mob caught him outside of Prague in 1437. I was only able to bury his head which they'd left on a pike."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I can't imagine if Damon...if I found."

"You love him," Rose added. "Everyone can see how wrapped up the two of you are even if you two are fighting it."

"I don't fight it," I explained. "I just need more than he's willing to give. Damon's too possessive."

She laughed then, a loud, throaty laugh. She whipped my hair up and began pinning the hair back until it resembled some sort of curly ponytail. My hair shined as she rubbed herbal mixtures into the strands, curling each strand gently. My hair fell down my back in soft ringlets, clipped and pinned into submission. She had a gift.

"Damon had never had feelings like he does with you," she explained. "His two previous female choices did not...react so well. He joined me for awhile in the late 1800s when piracy really died out. He was a horrible first mate but he was certainly entertaining. By that time we were mostly a muscle ship, offering protection for the highest bidder. He left in 1922."

"Damon was a pirate?" I asked surprised.

"Makes him a tad sexier huh?" she said with a laugh. "He blames himself."

"For what?"

"For you and for every life Stefan takes," Rose replied. "He had Stefan turned and he holds himself completely responsible. He protects you so closely because you mean the most to him."

"I'm not his responsibility," I said softly. "He acts like I'm a child sometimes."

"When you were turned he saw you that way," she said suddenly. "Overtime he called some of us for help. You are this beautiful woman who enchanted him with your fire. He didn't know how to handle a woman who challenged him and made him feel like he was human again."

"I do that?" I whispered.

"Oh darling, you disarm him," Rose replied with a knowing smile. "He protects you because you are pure and good and his."

"Why does this purity thing matter so much?" I asked suddenly. Everyone always used that term with me and I disliked it. They made me feel like a child as though I didn't understand the adult table.

"You've never killed Elena," Rose replied. "You've never taken a life in any form and that makes you precious. When he looks at you he sees himself as tainted and corrupt. He took lives and caused many deaths but in you he saved something. He found happiness in you and sometimes a vampire needs a few moments of freedom. You are his solace."

"It's a lot of pressure," I breathed out.

"Maybe but don't you find solace in him as well?" Rose offered. "The night watchmen talk Elena. They hear you calling for him at night. He's a wreck."

"I didn't want him to know," I whispered.

"Darling he can feel your distress," she explained. "He spends his nights haunting the library and he shudders when he feels you in pain. They won't let him come to you and in that he becomes destructive. Ric had been...helping him as much as possible. He won't speak of it tonight but he'll be protective of you."

"How can I help him?"

"You could whisper to him," she said. "He tells me you like his murmurs."

"I've never been able to do that," I replied turning to look at her. "I thought it was a sire trait."

"Oh no," Rose replied. "It's a mating trait. If you love him then he should be able to hear you if you let him."


	21. His Silence

He looked tired. I could see him lounging against one of the couches looking every bit as devilish as he was but there was tiredness in his eyes. I left Ric as quickly as I could, making horrible excuses so I could go to him. Ric understood and let me go, asking of me to care for him. Ric was at loss at how to help him but he thought I could.

It took me a long time to make my way to him. People stopped me constantly to comment on my gown or to introduce themselves. Other vampires, besides the lords, were invited to the Christmas party and there were many who knew of Damon. Many seemed to be curious about me but I was in no mood to play hostess or interested guest.

He didn't even look at me when I finally stood before him. He was so exhausted I couldn't hear him at all and I wondered if he was all right. He was pale, so deathly pale, and I realized he had not fed before the party. He was weakened and it was my fault.

I moved to him, opening my arms and pulling him against me. He came limply as his cheek pressed to my breasts in need. His arms wrapped around my waist lightly and I stroked his hair gently. He was the strongest man I knew and to see him looking so desolate I couldn't help but comfort him.

"I thought you might be too ill," he said softly. "I had thought you might avoid the festivities."

"And leave you unattended?" I replied. "You might do something you regret."

"Mmm..."he said with a nuzzle. Fire shot through my breasts as he did tempting, private things with his nose. We were in a crowded ballroom and he was purposefully arousing me. Drawing me deeper into his private nook, I went willingly. My back was to the ballroom but I still jumped when I felt his hand underneath my dress.

"Damon! Someone will see!" I hissed in alarm as his fingers reached the lacy underthings Carol had pulled from my suitcases. Down the front of me I felt his thumb rubbing over the lace until my knees swayed. It had been too long for us and I felt the desire pooling. His hands slid down to the back of my knees and he looked up at me pleased with himself.

"You look beautiful," he said calmly. "Are you hungry or do you want to dance?"

"I'd rather sit here with you honestly," I replied as I moved to the couch. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I snuggled up against him. He put his head against mine and the silence between us was relaxation defined. The music and laughter fell away as we just spent time with each other.

He took my hand in his and just held it. His thumb brushed over the back of my hand gently as I turned to kiss him. His lips were warm and inviting as they moved over mine with purpose. My other hand curled around his cheek to hold him to me. We had so few moments together since we'd been separated and I liked being here with him when he was being kind.

Moments like this had been hard to come by in our early years when I was depressed and moody and he was protective. As time went by we were able to become a couple who had issues with the relationship but depended too heavily on each other. It was not healthy but it was enough for that time. Now, for the first time in our relationship, I could see us as a real, healthy couple.

He was trying to fight his protective urges slightly and I was being more understanding. We talked more now than we ever had before and Damon proved how much he had listened to me in the past. I was accepting my feelings of him and learning so much about him from his friends. It was an enlightening experience to say the least.

It was becoming a question of whether or not I could commit to Damon for eternity. It was a question of whether this relationship would be healthy once it was permanent. Would he lock me away in the mansion in order to keep me safe? Would I still challenge him and make him happy? Would we be able to sustain the feelings I had for him now? These questions rattled through my head as we let the party pass us by.

By the time we realized what time it was, four hours had passed and midnight was quickly approaching. Most of the partiers had retired by now or were at least off hunting something in the woods. We left the privacy of the couch and Damon mentioned something about going to my room. Our night was at an end and we'd hardly said anything to each other. We'd wasted hours we had together for what? Silence? Companionship?

We were at my door much too quickly for my liking and I spun to kiss him, tugging him down to me impatiently. He came willingly, pressing me to the door and flattening my skirt between us. His hands were hard as they gripped my hips with intention. Through all of the clothing I could feel him throbbing and ready. His eyes darkened and I knew his fangs would be visible. My tongue traced them gently until they were gone from his mouth, a sharp reminder of the predator he was.

His darkened eyes held promise as I panted lightly against the door. His lips moved over my chin, my jaw, my ears until I was raking my nails down his back in need. He lifted me up and led me to wrap my legs around his hips. He reached down and fumbled with the door handle until we fell through into the room.

"Damon you should go?" I managed between heated kisses.

"Why?" he asked with frustration.

"Because of the rules," I replied.

"Oh those," he chuckled. "We have twenty four hours Elena...alone."

"How? Why?" I managed before not caring. I climbed down him like a monkey sad to leave her tree. I pulled him after me until we reached the bed, covers down and ready for us.

"I negotiated for twenty four hours and I intend to take my time with you. I promised Christmas and I never forget a promise," he whispered. "Now can I unwrap you?"

"Merry Christmas Damon," I said with a smile.


	22. His feelings

His lips were warm as they pressed kisses along my spine while his hands slid up over my body soothingly. I stretched lightly against the pillows, sighing in contentment. Sometime during the night he'd ended up towards the bottom of the bed while I'd ended up resting against the pillows in a daze. I'd nearly forgotten how he could make my brain go to mush with a few hours of sexual prowess. By the time I crashed he was nibbling on my butt and nuzzling my lower back.

"Mmm...Damon," I murmured. "What time is it?"

"Eight I think," he replied as his lips made it to my neck. He brushed my hair to the side and suckled the soft skin there. His skin was tempting as it brushed every bit of mine in a soft, magical caress. I wanted to roll over and just ride him until he was mindless but then it wasn't really in me to take that kind of control.

"Merry Christmas Damon," I managed when I felt him against my backside. He was horny as hell and I knew if I didn't try to put a stop to it then we'd waste the sixteen hours we had left in bed. While I loved being in bed with him, I wanted a Christmas with him again. I wanted to give him his gifts and see if he liked them. I wanted to see if he got me anything.

"Merry Christmas Sweetheart," he whispered in my ear. "Would you like to open presents?"

"Presents?" I whispered happily. "Did you get me a present?"

"Mm-hmm," he replied. "I got you a few."

"Let's open them now!" I squealed as I launched him off of me. He slid onto the bed and watched as I bounded naked to the tree. Somehow during the night gifts had materialized there and I noticed my own carefully hidden gifts had made it under the tree as well. I picked up one of the boxes and spun to face Damon.

He was reclining on the pillows watching me with an amused smile on his face, propped up on one elbow. The sheets had fallen down around his waist and I was mesmerized by the sunlight cascading over his muscles. He was such a gorgeous man. I had watched other partygoers staring at him and wishing he would look their way. He only had eyes for me and with that knowledge I felt incredible power and desire.

"Why don't you bring the gifts here and we can open them over breakfast?" he asked. He got up, blissfully naked and strutted to the door. Outside there was a breakfast cart with all sorts of yummy smelling tidbits. He pushed it towards the bed and winked before lounging across the sheets naked, and needy. "Coming?"

"Um...yeah," I mumbled. I grabbed the gifts and hauled them to the bed, dropping one which he quickly caught. I tumbled into bed with the gifts and he pulled me into his lap, wrapping the sheet around me and kissing me deeply. My hands tangled in his hair while his hands held me to him, stroking my back gently.

"Open mine first," he whispered as we parted. He handed me a sparkly silver gift the size of a brownie. I smiled at him as I ripped the bow off the small box. The paper shredded in my fingers as he nuzzled my neck, dropping playful kisses wherever he wanted.

"Damon?" I asked softly as I stared at the gift. Nestled inside the box was a ring. It was the shiniest silver band I'd ever seen with a large diamond cut in the shape of an oval. Surrounding the diamond were sapphires which shimmered in the morning light. I pulled the ring free of the holder and held it up, staring at the odd gift.

"I wanted you to have a real ring," he said softly. "Everyone is talking about the ceremony and your choices but I never gave you a ring. I never asked you to marry me Elena. I never asked you to commit."

"And you want me to?" I asked.

"Yes I do," he replied. "I want to wake up with you every morning. I want to spend my days with you and my nights. I want to rule the territory with you and protect you from those who would hurt you."

"Who would hurt me?" I asked curiously. He sighed and dropped his head to my shoulder before wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Stefan," he said. "Stefan would hurt you to hurt me. He cares very little for you."

"Why?"

"Because I had him turned," he explained. "I took to the change well but Stefan lost all of his humanity. He blames me for his death and madness. You matter to me and he'll kill you to make me suffer."

"Damon you can't lock me up because of Stefan," I finally said. "I can't be a prisoner."

"I know," he said sadly. "I know if you accept me then I have to give you freedom. It goes against everything in me to allow that freedom but I don't want you to hate me anymore."

"I could never hate you," I said firmly. "You scared me Damon. I was terrified of you."

"And now?" he asked as he reached up to cup my face. "Do I scare you?"

"No," I answered truthfully. "You intimidate me. You have such power and I have none. I can't demand power from you and I know it. You can promise me anything now and take it back later. I can't do a thing about it."

"I hope you'll trust me," he said softly. He looked as though this conversation was causing him intense agony but he continued to speak to me softly. "I...I love you Elena and I will do anything you ask. I will give up anything to keep you here because I'm nothing without you."

"Damon!" I breathed in surprise. He never admitted his feelings openly but here he was giving me a piece of him. He stared at me, his icy blue eyes penetrating me deeply. My heart swelled from hearing his words and I launched myself against him in glee. We fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs, lips, and tongues as we lost ourselves in the moment.

"You're happy," he said incredulously. "You're genuinely happy."

"I'm...the happiest I've ever been," I replied. "I...you haven't asked me!"

"Asked...? Oh!" he added sheepishly. "Will you marry me?"

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-

Chill everybody! It's not over yet!


	23. His Decision

He stared at me, full of hope and love. He was silent after his proposal as he waited for me to answer him. His blue eyes seemed to delve into my soul and I could hardly look away from him. Minutes or hours passed as we stared at each other, the only sound in the room of rustling sheets. Finally I looked down at the ring and ran my finger over the large diamond. It was too much, too large, and much too ridiculous.

"I don't like the ring," I managed. He looked surprised and a little hurt as I closed the box and pushed it into his hand. "It's not right."

"Elena...I understand," he said softly. He tried to move me from his lap but I grabbed onto him tightly. I kissed him softly and held on for dear life.

"Shh...I didn't say no," I whispered. "I just don't like the ring."

"I could get you another," he offered. "If you'll say yes."

"You gave me a beautiful ring once," I said with a smile. "I love that ring and I want...to wear that one."

His fingers brushed over the ring he was protective of and demanding. The lapis lazuli had been a saving grace when I hated him. The power to go out in the sunshine was more than I could have hoped for. The garnets were another story. They were my favorite and he'd tried to accommodate. He'd slid it on my ring finger like a lover would slide an engagement ring. Once I returned to him he had moved it back to that finger. I had once wondered if it was meant to be a wedding band.

"I'd much rather have a matching silver band to yours," I explained. "How long have you worn a wedding band Damon?"

"Since I gave you mine," he whispered. "I married you the moment I met you. I'm not trying to be romantic but the moment you looked at me, I was gone."

"Damon..." I said softly. "It was months before you gave me the ring."

"I couldn't give you protection from sunlight until I knew you were safe. You would run and I couldn't risk that when you were out of control," he explained. "Since you turned I've seen myself as married-mated. That's why there have been no others."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because you wouldn't have accepted me," he replied. "I'm not much for rejection."

He smiled sheepishly before kissing my hand which was pressed to his cheek. He seemed relaxed almost that we were having such a normal conversation. I wasn't running and he seemed to be happy with that reaction. He was softer in the morning light, less intimidating. He looked young and for a second I caught a glimpse of the boy off to see the world.

"Yeah rejection bites huh?" I said playfully. "I...I'm not quite up to that yet."

"I know," he said. "I want to share that with you but I know it...frightens you."

"I don't have good experiences with biting," I replied softly. I looked away from him trying to push the memories away. Those last few minutes of my human life played over in my mind vividly from time to time and it was hard to digest them.

"I won't let him hurt you," Damon promised as he kissed my cheek. "I won't let him do anything to you."

"You offer him protection," I accused.

"He's my brother Elena," he replied. "I can't turn my back on family."

"I understand," I whispered before leaving his embrace. I moved to the windows and reached for my silk robe. I tied the belt loosely and moved to look out the window at the undisturbed snow. I felt him behind me but he didn't touch me.

"You think I'm choosing him over you," he said softly.

"I didn't say that," I replied.

"But it's there, isn't it?" he asked.

"I just wonder how far he has to go," I began as I turned to face him. "How many more people have to die before you realize he's not your brother? How many more girls are going to die in alleyways before the Lords decide he's too big of a liability? How long before you have to choose between us Damon? Will I marry you and in a century he decides to finish what he started? What then Damon?"

He was pale and shaking from each question. His eyes were down, staring at his feet while I let the anger wash away. He didn't move as I brushed past him.

"No matter how much I love you and how quickly I would give up everything for you, I won't be that victim again," I said softly. "I won't let him do that to me for anyone."

His hand darted out to clasp my wrist tightly. I froze as he yanked me into his arms. I was tense as he nuzzled the top of my head. His hands moved in a soft caress to loosen the tense muscles in my back.

"I would never ask that of you. I won't lose you to this Elena," he promised.

"Damon I don't want you to regret anything," I said softly. "I love you and I don't want you to regret this. I know it sounds like an ultimatum and well I guess it is but I want you to know how I feel."

"Maybe it's time I did lift my protection," he mumbled. "He's been rampaging in Europe recently and I've heard the body count is mounting..."

"We could try to help him maybe?" I offered. "Maybe you could extend an invitation to the Manor and you could...okay maybe you should try to see him again. Maybe he can be saved."

"It's doubtful Elena but I'll...wait are you saying yes?" he asked. I looked up at him and lay my hand against his cheek. He looked hopeful again and he closed his eyes in contentment.

"I guess I'm saying yes," I said happily.


	24. His Surprise

"Yes?" he asked incredulously. "Really!" He lifted me in his arms and swung me around playfully. He laughed in abandon as we spun around and around until I was kissing him and we were falling, falling, falling to the rug in front of the fire. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed in pleasure as his tongue swept into my mouth. Fire raced through my veins as he dominated the kiss.

His hands moved down over my breasts, my stomach, my hips until he could tear at the fabric. The sound of fabric rending filled the silence as my robe hung in strands off my body. Naked flesh met naked flesh as he reared back to press himself against me. He was beautiful as he held himself above me. The nearly fire carried enough light to cast his body in delightfully, teasing shadows.

He smiled down at me happily while I slid my legs around his hips. His blue eyes glinted with desire and I felt the urge to bite, own, dominate rise up in me. I wasn't an animalistic lover. I wasn't much of an adventurous lover at all but something in his eyes made me want more.

With a pelvic thrust I flipped him to his back, pressing him to the rug while I held myself above him. I smirked down at him, pinning his wrists to the floor. He smiled knowingly but didn't fight back. I wasn't silly enough to believe I could truly restrain him since he had centuries of power behind him. He was kind enough to let me have a semblance of control.

I let go of his wrists with the silent command for them to remain. He nodded his understanding and made a big show of submitting. I slid my hands down over his arms and shoulders, over his neck and down his chest, and down his stomach to my hips. Running my hands up over my hips and stomach until I could cup my breasts in my hands.

His eyes drilled into my breasts as I slid my hands temptingly over the small nipples and rounded curves. I made a soft pleasurable sigh and moved my hips against him. I felt him hard and throbbing against my bottom and I sighed knowingly. He really was magnificent in every single way.

I let my hands trail up over my neck and my face to clasp my hair. Leaning back my long hair trailed temptingly over his upper thighs. I heard his soft intake of breath at the teasing moves as I undulated above him. His hands moved slightly and grasped at the hardwood floor as I shimmied down his body playfully. When I had him in my grasp he growled.

I leaned forward and licked the length of him seductively. My eyes met his and I felt the shudder move through him when I swirled my tongue slowly. The head of him, dark and thick, was slick in need as I took him in my mouth. His nails scratched the floor deeply as I cupped him harshly.

"Uh..." he managed as I pulled back and took him in again. I dug my nails into his thighs in time with a scrape of my teeth. At that move he made a sound resembling a wolf howl and I felt the blush spread across my cheeks. I'd only done this twice before and usually he took control back by now.

His hips pushed up suddenly and I was filled with salty, Damon flesh. I pushed against him hips but he really began to move. I took him in and swirled my tongue as best I could before finally scraping my teeth enough to draw blood. The tangy, life-giving blood flowed into my mouth in a trickle as he dropped back with a groan. I swallowed the unique mixture of pure Damon and the richest blood I'd ever had the pleasure of tasting. His fingers relaxed against the grain of the hardwood.

"Mmm...I'm all...needy," I purred as I crawled up his body dropping kisses every so often. "Isn't it my turn?"

"Give me a second love," he said softly. "I need to put my head back together."

"That good?"

"Better," he replied. "God when did you learn that?"

"I had a lot of lonely nights when we were apart and I did a lot of reading," I explained. "Plus I had needs."

"Did you let another man touch you?" he hissed angrily. He grabbed me roughly and spun me beneath him. I reached out to brace myself as my knees hit the floor roughly. He shoved my upper half down to the floor in a dominating move. My cheek thudded against the floor as I drove into me. His hands moved to my hips as he set a harsh, driving rhythm set off by the sound of flesh on flesh.

"Damon!" I cried as he covered my body with his, pushing me to the ground in need. I felt the rising tide of need crash over me as he swept me higher and higher. My mind turned to little shimmery snowflakes as I crashed to the floor in contentment. He slid to the ground beside me and ran a hand over my sweat-slicked back.

"Well did you let another man touch you?" he asked.

"Um Damon if you've noticed I'm a bit shy," I replied shakily. "I can barely muster up enough courage to climb into your bed."

"Mmm...you aren't doing too badly," he said as he kissed my shoulder. I rubbed back against him and smiled happily.

"Damon you are my only," I confessed. "I don't count Stefan and neither should you. You were my first and only."

"I almost wish I could say the same to you," he said. "You are the first and only that matters."

"That's enough for me," I said as I turned to lay against him. His arm wrapped around me and his eyes watching me as I closed mine. It was enough.


	25. His Peace

The day passed in relative bliss as we were left to our own devices. We finished exchanging gifts after our lovemaking in front of the fire and I was pleased to see Damon enjoying the latest electronic gadget I'd found for him. He seemed the epitome of contentment as he lounged on the sofa and played various shooting games while I read a new book.

He had insisted I rest my head in his lap while he played and I had a feeling he was hoping I'd fall asleep. Our nights had been horrible since our separation and he knew the nightmares did not visit when he was with me. Things like that made me wonder why it took us so long to truly come together.

Dinner passed in silence as we watched the clock inch closer to the moment he would leave. With the decision to marry on New Year's Eve, we knew our time would be taken up by various plans and activities. Rumors already abounded over the dress I would wear and the mechanics of the feast which was being prepared.

Damon was contemplative after dinner as he took my hand in his. His finger brushed over my ring constantly as he thought deeply. He leaned against me and kissed my forehead before tugging the old-fashioned bell to call Carol to the room. Once she arrived he directed her to find Alaric and to bring him to us.

"No regrets?" he asked once the door clicked shut once more. I smiled up and him and nodded in the negative. He smiled slowly and kissed me, our eyes linking for one moment before drifting shut.

"Well I hear celebrations are in order," Ric boomed as he entered my room without a knock. He looked amused at Damon's display of affection and clapped jokingly when we separated. I could feel the blush on my cheeks but Damon seemed unaffected. He moved us to the sofa and motioned for Ric to sit in the arm chair across from us.

"There will be some changes Ric," Damon said softly yet firmly. "Big changes."

"Yes I heard about the accepted proposal," Ric began.

"Yes that but other changes," Damon interrupted. "Tomorrow I will summon the Lords and we will discuss something of the utmost importance."

"Well?" Ric prodded. "What is this change?"

"As of midnight I am revoking my protection over my brother," Damon replied. Ric's mouth dropped open in surprise and I was struck by the oddity of the picture. "At midnight my protection will shift to Elena until we are married."

"After that Damon?" Ric stuttered. "Will your protection go back to Stefan?"

"No," Damon answered. His fingers linked with mine, gathering strength to finally let his brother go and deal with his own problems. I reached up and caressed his cheek gently before he scooped that hand to his lips. "Elena is more important to me and it seems time for Stefan to grow up."

"Well I can't say I'm displeased," Ric said thoughtfully. "Do you wish for a grace period?"

"After our wedding we plan on reaching out to Stefan," I replied. "Damon wants to see if Stefan can be redeemed at all and if so then we would like the opportunity to try."

"You would forgive him after...?" Ric asked surprised.

"No," I answered truthfully. "I don't think I can ever forgive Stefan for that night but Damon deserves a chance at having his brother. If Stefan cannot be redeemed then I will never welcome him into our home. "

"You would think of Damon before yourself," Ric mumbled. "Very well then. I give the two of you my blessing and I'll put the word out about the meeting. A word Damon?"

Damon nodded and followed Ric towards the hallway. I heard their muffled voices as I remained on the sofa, staring at the two hours of time together. It would be six days before he would be allowed to join me in bed again and I was not happy about it. I knew I would not sleep for six days because of it.

The door clicked shut and Damon approached me cautiously. He slid down in front of me and wrapped his arms around me. Surprised, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pressed his face against my stomach. My fingers threaded through his hair gently as he sighed quietly.

"Ric asked me to reconsider seeing Stefan," Damon said. "He believes Stefan is too far gone and should be left to the Hunters."

"Maybe," I replied. "It's up to you Damon."

"I don't know if I can leave him to the Hunters Elena," he said. "They are brutal and he's still my brother."

"Is he Damon?" I prodded. "Or does he wear Stefan's face? Perhaps your brother was lost when he died."

"I...I don't want to talk about it anymore," he said. "I'd like us to go to bed."

"Two hours isn't enough," I replied. "Perhaps we should watch a movie?"

"Ric gave me permission to stay," he said. "With the engagement official, they feel it's all right to stay together since we're suffering apart."

"Really?!" I asked excitedly. "Well then let's go to bed!"

In his arms, I felt safe. In his arms, nothing could seem to touch me. The nightmares were chased away and my thoughts were restful. The murmuring soothed every silent question while his quiet breathing relaxed every ache in my heart. We were unaware of the evil lurking and plotting against us. We were unaware of what was coming and how we would be tested. For that one night we slept in peace.


	26. His Anger

We hadn't expected a party. The next day had passed uneventfully other than a few minor 'Congratulations' and a few questions about the wedding. We were left to our own devices and allowed to sleep the day away, together and happy. That night upon returning from dinner we found my old rooms transformed into an informal party center. The furniture had been removed to make room for a large dance area while tables of snacks had been provided.

The Lords were in attendance being led by Alaric to begin the official celebrations. Damon laughed at my stunned face, bending down to tug my shoes off. He tugged his off and rolled up his shirt sleeves. Even informal parties seemed to have an odd, relaxed dress code.

Alaric tugged me away from Damon and swept himself into a deep bow. Before I could do much of anything a small band in the corner struck up a tune and Ric whirled me around in an odd dance. It was loose and relaxed and oddly fun. I watched Rose go over and begin to dance with Damon. It was then I realized the odd shortage of women. Clearly we would be doing a lot of dancing to appease the remaining men.

Laughter rang out as Elijah swept in to continue a dance with me and I watched in amazement as Ric grabbed a fiddle and began a sweeping, Southern tune. Elijah dipped me charmingly and for once I found that grace I had been missing from my vampire life. There on the dance floor, twirling and dipping, I found it.

"You look very happy Elena," Elijah said loudly over the sounds of happiness and fun.

"I am very happy," I replied. Elijah was the vampire who most spoke of royalty although he was not the eldest member. He was conservative and very stoic in his character. He hardly smiled and often seemed gruff to other people. In this moment he looked happy and carefree as he devilishly winked.

"You still have a shot at one of the remaining bachelors," he said jokingly. "Any of them would beg for a woman of your unique character. Damon is not the easiest to deal with."

"I love him," I replied. "Of course he's difficult."

"We had worried about him...well some of us," he clarified. "He was turned rather violently and with his brother losing himself, Damon became possessive and controlling. You seem to handle him well."

I considered Elijah's words as I was spun into Tyler's arms. Being invited was a great honor for him since he had no titles. I imagined it was out of respect for Damon he was invited. Handling Damon had never been my intention but I had made strides. He asked my opinion when he remembered and he was a bit softer now I had promised to marry him. He had changed this time since I'd come back and I could only hope he would remain that way.

"You look beautiful Mistress," Tyler whispered in my ear. "I've never seen Master so thrilled."

"You think so?" I asked distractedly.

"Definitely," he replied. "I know you two have had your problems but I think you two will be happiest together than apart."

"I had wondered during my time away," I responded. "About all that...?"

"Say the word and we'll send a crew up to box up your things and terminate your lease," Tyler answered. "Damon knew you might choose that life again so he did continue your rent payments."

"He continued them?" I whispered, genuinely surprised. "I had a choice from the beginning?"

"After I brought you home he told me to leave those options open for you," Tyler explained. "He was planning to romance you over Christmas and if you still refused him then...you would be provided for."

"I..." I stuttered.

"I believe it is my turn," Klaus said rudely as he whisked me away from Tyler.

"I don't like being a yo-yo," I said angrily. "I was talking to Tyler."

"Well I care very little about servants and you shouldn't socialize with them," he replied. His hands settled on my lower back as he tugged me closer to him than I would have liked. His breath was hot on my ear as I stiffened. "Don't worry little one, I won't hurt you."

"I'd like you to let go," I said firmly. Although I knew very little about him, Klaus intimidated me. Something about the way he looked at me as though I was ripe to be picked made me cringe. Damon had always looked at me as a person even when he was the most tyrannical. This was different and I didn't like it.

"Come little one," he whispered seductively. "You're making a hasty decision on a lesser Lord. You could have a king. Think of the power and riches you would have in my domain. Think of the parties and fun you could have every day. Do you really think Damon can care for you?"

"I cannot be bought," I replied through gritted teeth before stomping on his foot and shoving me away. "Do not touch me again."

"Elena," Ric said softly as silence reigned throughout the room. He moved forward protectively as the room's quiet seemed to grow more pronounced. "Klaus have you lost your mind?!"

"I did nothing wrong," he replied bitterly. "I was giving her options. It seems a waste for such a pretty woman to remain in that godforsaken valley. She should have the option of being treated as a queen. Do not tell me none of you wished it for yourselves! It has been decades since we've invited a woman among our ranks."

"I suggest you apologize to her Klaus," Ric hissed. "She is my daughter now and I won't stand for this disrespect...Damon stay where you are!"

I hadn't thought to look for Damon in the midst of this surreal moment. He was practically vibrating in rage, his eyes black and blood lust clouding his face. He let out a soft sound reminiscent of a growl as he glared at Klaus. Before I could stop myself I walked briskly towards him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Don't," I whispered. "It's not worth it."

"You dare make a move on what is mine?" he roared at Klaus. I nearly recoiled at his angry stare as he moved forward, seemingly uncaring about me being attached to his front. "I should kill you for this!"


	27. His Idiocy

Fire and brimstone was the impression Damon's eyes made on me. While the vehemence wasn't directed towards me I could feel the threat of war hanging in the air. I had never heard of a vampire declaration of battle within the Lords but now I was left wondering if this cause a bigger problem than inappropriate touching.

Damon hissed as he struggled to push past me but in an odd feat of strength, I held him back. His black eyes rimmed in red lines seemed to pulse in anger and for a moment I realized why humans feared vampires. This was not a cuddly, sparkly vampire who ate little furry animals. This was a bloodthirsty, dominating predator who took inappropriate touching as an invasion of territory.

"Damon let it go," Ric said from across the room. "Klaus will leave Elena alone from this point forward."

"It's not enough!" Damon roared. "He knew she had agreed to marry me!"

"And he'll deal with reprimands but it's a party," Ric explained cautiously.

"He needs to pay right now!" Damon replied.

I grabbed his hand firmly and pulled his head down to meet my eyes. He came unwillingly but his eyes softened slightly at my gaze. I kissed him then, fire and passion exploding between us as it always did. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him teasingly.

"Forget about him," I murmured. "Let's just celebrate and you can worry about it tomorrow."

"He will pay now," he replied. I sighed in frustration before letting Damon go and storming towards the door.

"Thank you for the party but I won't be a part of this ridiculousness," I said firmly. "I said 'no' and I'm okay so if you want to be a damn caveman then do it without me!"

The door slammed behind me as I stalked towards our rooms. Perhaps it was a bad reaction but I thought we had moved past this. I didn't need Damon to swoop in and save me every time someone did something he didn't like. I had put Klaus in his place effectively enough and I would do worse if he came at me again. It should have been enough.

I stalked past Carol and motioned for her to retire. I wasn't in the mood for soft conversation and understanding from another woman. I wanted to get ready for bed, crawl under the covers, and imagine kicking Damon out of bed. I wasn't foolish enough to think it would work but it was nice to imagine.

The dress ended up on the floor and the undergarments were chucked on top of as I slammed dresser drawers as I searched for something devilishly skimpy. I was angry and Damon would feel a certain kind of pain when he crawled into bed whenever he calmed the hell down.

My mother had once told me you only went to bed angry at the person you loved most in the world. She had told me about the times her and my father had gone to bed not speaking and had still been incredibly happy in the morning. They had fought, yelled, raged, and argued until they had lost their voice but they still loved each other in the morning. My father drove her absolutely crazy as, she said, only a true love could do. I'd gone to bed hating Damon and I'd gone to bed wishing to be free but we'd never gone to bed angry.

In an odd way I felt giddy about that first. If we couldn't handle this then I would know we were not going to go the distance. If we could weather this first, nearly newlywed, fight then we could make it. We could face enemies, poor decisions, handsy men, and a host of duties together if we could make it through this one night.

I crawled into bed with that thought on my mind as I snuggled up against Damon's pillow. The rich, cinnamon smell that was uniquely him soothed my anger slightly as I relaxed into the soft, pillow-top mattress. The moon was nearly full, shining through the window in a nearly magical way. From my place I could see the light reflecting off the frozen lake and the hunting pavilion in the distance.

The door opened suddenly and I closed my eyes tightly. I could hear the other doors in the mansion opening and closing as the party broke up. I heard him enter the bathroom and run a little water. His clothes thudded to the floor in a heap and for the first time in years I heard him leave them there. He was sometimes obsessive about his routine but now he abandoned it?

He moved towards the bed and lifted the sheets hesitantly as if he expected me to attack him for the audacity. He slid into bed quickly nearly materializing on the mattress in his haste. Minutes passed slowly as I waited for him to make his move. Seven minutes and 54 seconds later he slid his arm around my waist as he moved against me.

"Elena?" he murmured. "Are you still awake?"

"What do you want Damon?" I replied huffily. He sighed against my shoulder but snuggled closer.

"I didn't think you'd see it as caveman behavior," he said softly. "I...can be old-fashioned and in my time you defended your woman with every fiber of your being. You were expected to fight them to the death. I've never dealt with this before and I'm kind of horrible at it."

"Uh huh," I muttered as I rolled to face him. "The point is you still see me as some sort of possession. I had it under control."

"I have no doubts in your ability to give a man pain but Klaus is a lot older than you and quicker than you," Damon explained. "He could have hurt you before you could even say 'help' and I wasn't taking that risk."

"You could take him," I told him. "I don't care how much older than you he is but you would win."

"The confidence you have in me is sexy," he said seductively as he leaned in for a kiss. I pressed a finger to his lips and pushed him back until I could see his surprised look.

"You didn't say sorry," I said. "If you want to get me out of this then say it and mean it."

"Get you out of...hell!" he gasped when he noticed the daring little corset and panty set. "Hmm...I like this color on you." His fingers slid down my body teasingly as he fingered the emerald material.

"Yeah and?" I asked.

"I'm genuinely sorry," he whispered. "Did I mention the anger thing was totally hot?"

"No you didn't," I said with a smile. "I've heard angry sex is some of the best sex there is."

"Ah...well did I mention I thought that dress made you look slightly less amazing?"

"Good start but I tried that on for you and you ordered it personally," I said with a giggle. "Your hair is stupid!"

"I hate your cookies."

"I hate your mouth."

"I hate your cold feet at night."

"I hate...ohhh I take back the thing about your mouth."


	28. His Regret

"Have I mentioned the sunlight makes your skin sparkle?" Damon murmured. His lips were teasing as they trailed over each inch of my spine. "I love your skin."

"Mmm...you've made that incredibly clear," I moaned. "I've never sunbathed in the winter time."

"I like being your firsts," he replied softly. "You tend to forget you don't feel the temperature as much. How does the snow feel?"

"Sort of like a cool drink," I replied. "When do we need to be back?"

"Soon," he answered as he rolled me to my back. His fingers trailed over my breasts, down my stomach to rest on my hips. "Any regrets?"

"About you?" I asked. "No, I'm oddly thrilled with the turn of events. Imagine me as your Lady officially?!"

"You've always been worthy of all of my titles Elena," he stated. "I had wondered if perhaps I wasn't worthy." He leaned in kissing my cheek softly as I nuzzled him in return. "You're so patient and you put up with all of my ass-fuckery."

"Mmm...not a sexy image," I giggled.

"Maybe not but you put up with so much and I worry you'll get fed up with me," he confessed. "I'm a bit of a bastard."

"A good bastard though," I said. "My bastard."

"Your devoted bastard," he said playfully. At the sound of a snapping twig, he reared up over me protectively, his fangs elongating and eyes darkening. His hands had already wrapped his nearby shirt over my nakedness as he glared menacingly towards the woods. Out of the sunlight, fog moved over us, blanketing me more than him as he felt threatened.

"Oh simmer down boy," Ric said as he sauntered into the clearing. The fog dissipated instantly as Damon sat up, glaring at Ric. I slid my arms into Damon's shirt sleeves as I bunched the black fabric over my legs. I felt the blush slither across my face before Damon slid behind me. His arms came around me like steel bands as he made his territory clear to the closest predator.

"Damon, I'm sure Ric won't hurt us," I said as I wrapped my arm around his neck protectively. Two could be the protector after all. He looked down at me happily as Ric began laughing loudly.

"Ah I approve of you daughter," he said through his laughs. "I like your fire."

"Thanks," I replied. "Did you need something?"

"The women were wondering where the bride was," he replied. "I...told them I'd look for you. I don't believe I found you though." He winked playfully. "Perhaps I'll try the pavillion again."

"Ric's always trying to get me laid," Damon accused. "I got a woman all on my own, thank you."

"If you recall you needed me the second her heart stopped," Ric corrected. "You were upset you made a mistake or something."

"She was mine then," Damon said as he brushed his lips against arm. "I wouldn't risk her health, not then and not now. Have you heard anything?"

"Rumblings," Ric replied. "He's difficult to track. It's as though he's gained an ally."

"Is Stefan on the move?" I asked. The men had the decency to act embarrassed. Damon loosened his grip as he tried to hide a tiny bit of shame while Ric kicked a stone like a little boy who was trying to hide an indiscretion.

"He's left Europe," Ric explained. "For the New World. I mean the United States. Sorry old habits and all that."

"Do you think he's headed here?" I asked Damon as I spun in his arms.

"He better not be if he knows what's good for him," Damon mumbled. "I need two additional bodyguards, one male and one female."

"I'll have them at your bedroom within two hours. Do you have a preference?"

"The male none but the female should be around Elena's age in looks," Damon replied contemplatively. He brushed his fingers over my neck gently before a soft whisper moved through my head. The fog moved in, curling around our ankles while Ric watched in awe.

"I'll never grow used to that particular talent," he said. "The fog thing is a bit unsettling."

"It's effective," Damon replied. "I've shielded Elena for years."

"You have?" I asked surprised. "When?"

"Didn't you ever wonder why there was so much fog at night where you lived?" he questioned. "I control North America and you chose to remain within my grasp. Even apart I would never risk your safety."

"You let me go," I said in sudden realization. "You could have brought me back at any time but you let me go!"

"You needed freedom," he said sadly. Ric bowed out with a silence unreachable by anything but a vampire. One minute he was in the clearing and the next he was gone with only snowy footprints to mark his existence. The swirl of fog still engulfed us as he slid to his back, drawing me down against him. His one palm, warm and soothing, touched my neck two inches south of my ear lobe. His thumb brushed over the tender skin thoughtfully as he formed his next thoughts.

"I lost control," he murmured, lost in his memories. "You were being difficult and Stefan had been issuing his usual threats from the Riviera. He knew something about you which meant he had been spying and you refused to stay inside!"

"You were worried," I mumbled. "I didn't know because you never tell me."

"I was frustrated and you were fighting me," he continued. "Biting is part of a vampire's emotions Elena. My mate was being unreasonable and I snapped. I just...I heard you in my head. You were screaming Elena and I...had to let you run. I'd promised to never bite you without your consent after Stefan."

"Damon," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around him. I had seen that night as the key to my escape since Damon wouldn't even look at me. I hadn't considered who biting me made him feel when I had thought he was being ridiculous. He was full of shame and self-loathing as I held him. "I forgive you."

"It was the only promise I've ever broken with you and I regret it every single day of my life

Elena," he said sadly.


	29. His Bride

The dress was like silk which meant it probably was. Carol's hands fussed with the large-skirted dress while Rose and Caroline looked onward. Caroline was one of Rose's children and had been asked to act as a bodyguard while Damon dealt with the possibility of Stefan's arrival. The men were running around crazily trying to assess security risks while the women were aflutter with wedding plans.

Dress after dress had been wrapped, tied, fluffed, and smoothed while I stared at the window. The men were congregating on the patio below our windows gesturing vigorously over every little detail. Conspicuously missing was Klaus and the men seemed aware of it but chose to ignore it. Rose had abstained from the meeting stating they never listened to her anyway.

"What do you think Elena?" Rose asked as she gestured for a spin. I obliged and then glanced in the mirror. I shrugged my shoulders warily as Carol began untying the intricate princess dress.

"Mistress you need to pick one," Carol murmured as she turned for dress number 17. I stared at them blankly before turning to watch Damon argue with Elijah about something clearly important.

"I think her mind is with her man," Rose said as she continued her rousing game of angry birds. She flicked her finger suddenly and swore. "Damn helmet ones..."

"Mistress he wants you to select a dress," Carol said. "He wants you to be happy."

"I am happy but he's doing all of that down there because of me and my fear," I replied. "He only revoked his protection because of me!"

"Can I make a suggestion?" Caroline asked quietly. "I...I think you'd look best in that strapless A-line."

Everyone turned to look at her questioningly. Caroline looked around sheepishly before moving towards the row of dresses, tugging out a very simple, traditional gown. She brought it over to Carol and looked up at me for approval.

"Why this one?" I asked.

"Because you're much more modern than Damon but you like traditional things," she said. "You don't need the poufy skirts because it's not who you are. Plus he'll want to shred the ties with his teeth when he gets you alone."

"I...let's try it on," I murmured. My eyes turned to glance towards Damon as I stepped into the dress, closing my eyes when I felt her fingers doing up the ties. Something about the wedding seemed surreal and I hadn't had time to reconcile the thought of eternity with Damon. The thought of waking up in his arms every morning made everything seem a bit more brighter.

I played with the beautiful ring he'd given me years before and thought of my mother's ring and what it had symbolized. I thought of the years alone when I'd wondered if I'd ever be with someone again. Mortals were difficult because of the level of trust required with a vampire secret. Vampires were hard because Damon would have killed them. My future had always been limited but now...now I knew he was why I had been so limited. No matter what we'd been through there was something between us that made it impossible to find happiness apart. His eyes were filled with love now and he was really trying to be less possessive and dominating. He was making such an effort and I was being difficult and moody.

"Elena...I think you should open your eyes," Rose said quietly. I blinked them open, staring at the mirror in disbelief. There was something different, inherently magical as I stared at the classic dress. The beading was present but it was subtle only catching the light when I swiveled my body gently. My breasts filled out the strapless top while the locket lay perfectly nestled against me. The skirt swayed when I kicked a foot and I had visions of dancing with him while the skirt swirled.

"Are you all right Mistress?" Carol asked as she pressed a tissue into my hand.

"I..." I stammered tearily. We were so involved in the dress we hardly heard the door opening and the sense of ominous darkness breeding in the quiet afternoon air.

"You look beautiful Elena," a voice said. I froze at the familiar voice and spun, tripping over my dress and into his arms. I heard the scream leave my throat and the sounds of three women swarming protectively. With one look I was ensnared, frozen and unable to move. I stared up fearfully at the man who'd done all of this to me. My killer…

Stefan was back.


	30. His Discovery

Warning: This chapter contains subject matter some may find distasteful. Below is Elena's remembrance of her attack. If you do not wish to read it, you may easily skip to the next chapter and lose no story development. I felt compelled to write this chapter so I did but chapter 31 will resume in the present.

-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-

I'd gotten to third base that night with Matty Donovan. He'd been after me for weeks but I'd played cool and collected like the magazines told me to. I was still a virgin but nearly desperate to lose it since all of my friends had done so the year before. We'd done everything together and I'd always gone first. In this one thing I was dead-last and it was grating at me. I'd graduate soon and then there was talk of college but in that abstract way I'd never fully considered.

Matty had a little experience, fumbling with Amber in the backseat of his Daddy's pick-up before the man had left with a high school drop-out named Candy with all of their savings. Matty had needed a job then and had decided he wanted the whole high school sweetheart marriage thing. It looked good for the most part and it was something I'd considered in that cautious way.

It had taken half a beer before he'd tugged me towards the single stall men's room, locking the door with a grin. He was all boyish glee and roaming hands when he came at me. His kisses had been wet and slimy but he'd made up for his lackluster performance with vigor.

I hadn't given much thought to what it would entail but he seemed to know what he wanted. As he stuck his tongue in my mouth he groped my breasts eagerly. Out of all of his supposed experience, his only useful experience was breast play. His fingers plucked and swirled and tugged until I was breathless, nearly begging him for anything to abate the raging pleasure I felt building.

He hadn't been gentle when he'd tugged my underwear from my body. He thrust his fingers inside with no warning but had elicited nothing save a detached disgust for his lack of experience. Surely that was not what the girls spoke of in hushed towns after the all night parties.

His lips on my neck and his hand up my dress caused little more than bored detachment and once that realization set in, I was cursed for my frigidness. I had fled the party and hadn't looked back. My friends would catch up with me the next day and I'd tell them all about my misery. It was a small town and we never expected something like my disappearance to ever reach national news.

"Hey," a voice said from one of the park benches as I stalked past. My vision was slightly hindered by the shadows and the lack of moonlight but I recognized an attractive man when I saw one. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," I stammered. "My date got a little...handsy."

"Can you blame him?" he asked with a flirty wink. "You're very pretty."

"Thanks," I said with a blush. He stood then coming in front of me, and staring deeply into my own.

"You want to go somewhere with me?" he asked softly.

"I'd better get home," I replied softly. "My parents are waiting."

"Come with me," he coaxed as he grabbed my hand softly. I wanted to push him away but some whisper in my head stopped me. He pulled me closer, kissing my unwilling mouth. I hadn't fought or yelled or done anything we were told to do. Instead I let him pick me up and carry me towards the alley behind the sheriff's station. It would be dead now and he seemed to know exactly what was going on.

I remember the table behind the station for donations for the local food bank. People usually left bags there but tonight it was empty. There were four ropes laying on the table top and I heard the whimper leave my throat. He seemed unconcerned with my fear as he placed me on the table, tying each limp to one of the corners.

I remember his face as he stripped me savagely. His eyes were alight with glee, much like Matty's had been, but his hands were ice cold and rough. Once naked he'd whispered a few things and I found myself unable to make the slightest sound.

He had liked my fear I'd realized later. He'd been gentle, then rough, soft then hard, quick than slow so I couldn't keep up. He had violated every aspect of my body for hours as I'd laid there with no voice but enough tears to coat the table. He'd made sure I paid attention taking away my ability to close my eyes.

He'd ripped my virginity from me with little care for the pain, delighting in each grimace and each tear as he spoke to me. He made sure his language was graphic and he liked to spend time doing things that caused me the most pain. No place had been sacred and after three hours I'd felt my spirit break. After three hours I knew no tears fell, nothing was felt, and I prayed for death.

That was when the biting had begun. He'd compelled me further to count each bite and then tell him where to bite me next. The only rule was it had to be the place that would hurt the most. I'd felt him tear into me, bite by bite, until he stopped. He had gained enough pleasure from me as he bent to my ear.

He untied me effortlessly and rolled me to the ground, naked and bleeding. His last two acts had been to stab me with a knife, tearing it from me savagely. The second had been to inform me I had roughly twenty minutes before death from blood loss and my inability to move from my place. He'd laughed, high pitched and cruel as he walked away, wiping the knife on his jeans with a song on his lips.

I remembered little after that, only the sound of footsteps in the distance. I remembered whispered for help, begging for an end to the pain. I knew I wouldn't survive it and I was unsure whether I wanted to. I would forever be haunted by that night if I survived and my first time would be tainted forever.

The motion sensor light from across the street had blinked on harshly as the man at the entrance to the alleyway was illuminated. He had looked like an angel carved from the finest marble and I remembered saying something to that effect. My eyes had drifted momentarily and when they opened I was cradled in his arms, covered by a leather jacket. I'd protested the movements, his eyes sad as he asked me if I wanted to die.

I don't remember my answer but it must have been 'no' since my mouth was filled with the coppery taste of some liquid. I'd heard him whisper something that sounded oddly like a prayer before I died. I'd died in his arms and awoken to my fate.

Vampire


	31. His Prisoner

There was something different about Stefan but I didn't have a chance to figure it out before Caroline had Stefan against a wall while Carol supported me. I watched her plunge something into him and his eyes turn to that sleepy drugged state I remembered from my bout of insanity after I became a vampire.

"Rose, get Damon!" Caroline yelled as she struggled to hold him up as I watched Rose run off down the hall. Immediately something came into my thoughts which really spoke to the irrational side of a woman's mind.

"Carol we need to get the dress off!" I shrieked as I ran for the bathroom.

"Mistress?" Carol called loudly as she chased me. "Now seems hardly the time..."

"Damon's coming! He can't see!" I yelled as I gestured to the ties. Luckily she was too confused by my behavior to question the demands. Her fingers fumbled with the ties as I bounced up and down anxiously. The dress slid from my hips seconds before the door was wrenched off its hinges and I was pressed tightly against Damon.

"Are you all right? Did he harm you?" Damon asked furiously as he wrapped me up protectively. His eyes held his own fear as he stared down at me, hoping I was untouched.

"No he didn't," I said. "Damon how did he get in?"

"We thought he was days away and unfortunately we were all out back discussing security while the servants slept," he explained. "I never thought he'd find you first."

"Master what would you like me to do?" Carol asked as she hid the dress in the closet. She returned to stand in front of us as Damon grabbed a robe from the back of the door, tying it around my half-naked body.

"Stay with Elena while we remove Stefan from the room. Ric and Elijah are attempting to question him but Caroline injected a little too much," Damon said absently. "I'll have Tyler fetch you lunch."

"No," I whispered. "I want to go out there with you."

"Elena, that's unnecessary," Damon said as he tried to remove himself from my arms. I held on tightly and motioned for Carol to leave through the servants hallway to better avoid Stefan while I stared up at Damon.

"I need to do this Damon," I replied. "I can't go through the rest of eternity afraid of him. I need to face him."

"You're still trembling," he said gently. "You can face him at his hearing if you'd like."

"No Damon I'll face him now," I replied. He sighed loudly before brushing my hair back. He leaned down and kissed me gently before tucking my arm against his.

"As you wish," he said tightly. He moved through the door as Rose went sailing back us onto the couch.

"Damn bastard caught me unawares," she said roughly as she wiped a streak of blood from her lip. "Eli decided to revive him and this is the behavior we get from our prisoner. Imagine!?"

"I told you to step back Rosie," Elijah said with an amused smile.

"Yes and why don't I get my petticoats out while I'm at it?" She bit back. "Elena, bedclothes is no way to greet our guest."

"It was this or my wedding dress," I replied. Damon looked at me questioningly and then noticed the multitudes of dresses draped over every surface. I glanced at the two men two men restraining Stefan as Rose danced over there and punched him right in the face.

"Hit me again and I'll take a few teeth," she threatened. "Imagine luring young girls missing some teeth. Not quite so attractive Steffy."

"I only wanted to congratulate the bride," he replied after he coughed up a little blood. "After all she'll be my sister soon enough."

"She won't be your anything," Damon said roughly. "I've revoked my protection so you hearing will begin."

"Oh but big brother! Don't you love me?" I said with a laugh. "After all I've always loved you. In fact I brought the two of you together!"

"I remember," I whispered. "I remember just how you brought us together."

"Yes well it was a phase," Stefan said flippantly, "I don't do that anymore."

"No you just bleed them to death," Ric said. "You shame the entire line son."

"Not your son Ricky," Stefan said. "After all Damon was the chosen one."

"Shall we remove him to the dungeons," Elijah said after Stefan began singing that irritating Justin Bieber song. "Also would it be possible to vote to cut out his tongue? That racket will carry?"

"I would suggest you release him," a voice said from the doorway. We all spun to face the newcomer and I felt Damon's hand tighten around me as Klaus stepped into the room. "Wedding dresses? Dearest Elena you should have asked. I would have had the couture lines sent for you."

"Unnecessary Klaus," Damon said angrily. "You are not needed here."

"Oh but Damon tsk tsk," he began with a wave of his fingers. "Impatience is so tragic nowadays. Brother dear, release the prisoner."

"The vote upholds his capture," Elijah said.

"Yes but he has protection after all," Klaus said as he sunk into the chair Rose had occupied moments before.

"Damon relinquished it," Ric said.

"Ah but I extended it," Klaus replied with a grin," Now release him."


	32. His Brother

The sound of the bindings being undone acted like whips cutting Damon down. I watched as he shook in his anger, his eyes flashing dangerously at Klaus. His arm slid around my waist protectively as he held me to him like some magical talisman. His eyes stared forward as he glared at Klaus as Stefan stretched his limbs and saluted the men playfully.

"I suppose I'll mosey on down for a bit of lunch," he said. "Elena, shall I get you anything?"

"Stay away from her," Damon hissed eliciting a laugh from Stefan. "I mean it Stefan! If you touch her then I will gladly stand for my actions when I rip your head off!"

"Touchy, big brother," Stefan said flippantly. "Well then I suppose I'll have to bother one of the servants if I'm left to my own devices...perhaps that lovely older woman?"

"Damon!" I demanded. "I'll go with him to the kitchens."

"Over my dead body!" Damon roared.

"Damon please!" I pleaded. "You have to handle this and Carol will not be harmed because of me!"

He stared down at me, leaning down to press his lips close to my ears. He kissed my ear gently and whispered his intentions. I held him close as he rattled off various instructions for how to handle Stefan and what to do if I needed him.

"If he touches you at all you have my permission to kill him," he said. "As my charge your actions come down to me and they will have no desire to come after you."

"Damon he'll behave here," I said hopefully. "Handle your business and then come find me."

"I'll be quick," he promised. "Darling love..."

"I need you to decide which lingerie to wear that night..." I murmured against his ear. "I have a few options..."

"Seriously we'll be done in ten minutes," He promised. "By the way...put some clothes on."

I winked up at him knowingly before sauntering into the bathroom. I wasn't sure where the odd level of confidence came from in such a tense situation but it was like something had clicked. I'd been the victim for so long and now things were looking up. I had the love of my life with wedding plans in the works. I had a future to look forward to and no idiotic vampire politics were going to ruin it.

"I'm not in the mood for entertaining!" I said loudly as I stomped out of the closet wearing jeans and one of Damon's shirt. Damon had once mentioned the power of a master vampire's scent. If it wasn't enough of a deterrent then maybe the wonders of toothpicks would drive the matter home for Stefan.

"Come Elena," Stefan said charmingly. I rolled my eyes unattractively and headed for my Damon.

"Be quick," I said before tugging him down for an indecent kiss.

"Elena!" Stefan growled before nearly reaching out to drag me away. Damon growled menacingly and Stefan held up his hands in defeat.

"All right, all right," I said as I followed Stefan. I turned to look at Damon but he had already turned to Ric for aid in this ridiculous situation. I glared at the door and thought of the dress party and the talk of a girl's sleepover the night before the wedding. I thought of Rose, feisty and resilient, and Caroline, outgoing yet censored and I smiled. Where had Caroline gone?

"Where are we going?" I finally asked when I realized we were nowhere near the kitchens. Stefan didn't respond but he did look behind him for a moment and then shook his head. He moved forward and I followed trying to get him to talk to me.

"Come on Elena," he said as he began to move faster and faster.

"No!" I said. "I will not go another step until you tell me what this is."

Before I could make a sound he scooped me up and propelled us towards some far-flung reach of the manor. I fought him tooth and nail but no matter how much strength I had accumulated over the years, he would always be stronger.

"Put me down!" I shrieked. He reached up and under my shoulders to clamp a hand over my mouth. I shrieked behind his hand as he held it tightly not even allowing me to bite him.

"Would you shut up!" he hissed. "I'll tell you in a minute."

"Mmm...ggrrr...mmmm!" I managed.

"Sexy," he replied. "Now shh..."

"Grrllll...grrr..." I growled ineffectively against his hand.

"Stop trying to bite me!"

"When you stop holding my mouth...oh!" I said in shock when he lifted his hand and practically dropped me to the floor of the cellar. I glanced around fearfully when I noticed the chains in the corner.

"Werewolves and all that," he said dismissively.

"What do you want Stefan?" I asked quietly.

"Forget what I did to you for a moment," he said clearly frustrated.

"I'm pretty sure it's impossible," I managed.

"Look for once this isn't about us and our past," he said. "This is about Damon."

"What is it?" I asked interested for a moment. "What about Damon?"

"Klaus is planning to make a move against him," Stefan said quietly. "He's been planning it for years but when he heard Damon managed to find a willing woman he went nuts."

"Why should you care?" I asked.

"I hate Damon but he's my brother and I love him," Stefan said quietly. "Klaus thinks it's impossible for us to find happiness since all of the Lords are unattached. You are the first woman to consider joining the ranks due to love. He thinks he can convince you to love him. He's sick."

"Why are you telling me?" I asked.

"Because Damon won't believe it from me," Stefan said. "I'm a bastard and I know it but he shouldn't lose you because of it. He'll use you to ruin Damon."

"How do we stop him?" I asked quickly.

"We don't," he said firmly. "You get married and I'll keep my ears open. Klaus is being closed-mouthed so it'll take some discreet digging on my part."

"How can you ask me to trust you?"

"You can't," he replied quietly.


	33. His Legend

Introducing plot twist…

-TVD-tVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Stefan said very little after that before speeding away in a whirl. I stood in the dark cellar, blinking stupidly as I tried to figure out if I'd imagined the whole thing. I barely knew Stefan other than the hours I spend as his plaything and since that night I'd never been in the same room as him. I'd heard stories from Damon about Stefan's whereabouts and some of his craziness but I'd always put in in a hidden little compartment in my brain.

Now there I was standing in the cellar alone wondering if what he said had any type of potential truth. Klaus was a bastard but then Stefan calling him a bastard was a little 'hello pot, meet kettle'. Although I could never really trust him after everything but there was something...fearful in his eyes. He believed what he told me but somehow he was still unsure of himself.

"Darling?" Damon called. "Elena!"

"I'm down here," I called. "I'm fine."

I smiled when he raced around the corner and pulled me to him. He nuzzled my hair gently as he pressed me tighter and tighter against him. I inhaled his unique smell and relaxed into him in a way only he could induce. He lifted me suddenly into his arms and swung himself onto one of the wooden crates. He settled me on his lap and bundled me up against him.

"Tell me you're all right," he said finally. "Did he touch you?"

"I'm fine and yes he touched me," I replied. "Don't worry it wasn't with malice."

"What did he do Elena?" he asked tensely.

"He wanted to talk about you and concerns with Klaus," I replied. "He seems worried about you and wanted you to know Klaus is staging a coup."

"A coup? How absurd," he said dismissively. "I wonder what he's playing at?"

"Damon do you control something Klaus might want?" I asked.

"Not my titles or lands," he answered. "Klaus hates America. He claims it's degraded European life. I have nothing of value..."

"What is it?' I asked cautiously. While he was discussing this calmly I knew he would decide to cut me off at some point. We argued pleasantly usually but sometimes when anger got the best of him he would shut down and I'd be left with no outlet for my own frustrations.

"He wouldn't..." he murmured.

"What?" I asked as I clasped his face between my palms. He looked up at me blankly before throwing himself forward to kiss me.

"There was an old legend from before my time and definitely before Ric's," he began. "It was some sort of fairy tale about the propagation of vampires. There had to have been a first and the debate was how it came about. We argue to this day when we get philosophical."

"Every species has a creation story," I stated softly. "What is the vampire legend?"

"A demon and a mortal woman in love," Damon said. "The legend speaks of their transcendent love and how through witch's magic they conceived a child when it was impossible. The child born was the first vampire. Legend speaks of the future of vampires and the future children. Ric told me right after I'd turned."

He stared off into space as he tried to rattle his brain for the dredges of the story. Damon had never been an incredible historian although he had a long memory. Damon lived in the present and relied on others to have answers but now he was desperately trying to remember something he'd been told in the first few days after being turned.

He stroked my hair thoughtfully as he suddenly found what he was looking for. He met my eyes with wonder and then pressed his forehead to mine.

"I've been an idiot," he replied. "Klaus would remember the story and immediately see you looking beautiful and pure. He would want you and I'm in the way."

"Why?" I asked him dumbfounded.

"Because he's been alone longer than any of us. All of us have had brief relationships over the years but not Klaus. He's too volatile," Damon explained.

"And what does that have to do with you?"

"You are the first woman to enter our ranks through marriage...through love," he said softly. "You are the first woman to fall in love with a demon and you retain your innocence of never ending life. You were mortal when we met and I fell in love with you then."

"I...Damon..." I whispered.

"I'm not trying to be romantic," he said ruefully. "I'm remembering the story. 'With purest life and darkest love...a miracle brought forth. Through exchange of vows and night of stars, life and birth..."

"What exactly are you saying?" I asked him as I grew fearful of his intensity.

"Once we're married," he said in awe, "you may be able to carry a child."


	34. His Fun

` There was absolute silence after Damon uttered those words. His eyes darted to my flat belly and his fingers prodded my skin softly. I stared at him as he considered his words and I tried to understand what the hell he was on. He met my gaze and smiled slightly.

"Damon have you been drinking?" I asked suddenly. "I just...you seem..."

"Elena," he said softly. "I have never been more sober."

"Damon my body is dead," I whispered. "I lost the chance to have children years ago."

He looked at me sadly, cupping my cheek gently as he tugged me against him. My head nestled against his neck while his arms hugged me tightly. I knew it was an issue for him when something came up I couldn't have because of the choice he'd made to turn me. He liked to say it had been my choice but it hadn't been. He'd made the decision the moment he saw me and I loved him for taking that choice from me. It had made it easier.

"I'm sorry," he said as he held me stiffly. "You wanted children?"

"I'd never thought about it honestly," I admitted. "I mean I thought there was this far off chance down the road when I'd grown up and gotten married. I guess I hadn't really thought about it."

"Do you regret it Elena?" he asked. I heard the unspoken question. Did I regret him?

"No sweetheart no," I said firmly. "I love you and I would give up anything to have you in my life. We can always have children like Ric. We could...adopt."

"I love you," he murmured. "I would try to be romantic and kiss you but we need to go see Ric and find out the legend."

"Why do you think this ties to us?" I asked him as he stood up and slid me to my feet. He held me close and I felt every flex of a muscle as he gathered his thoughts.

"I don't know," he finally answered. "There's something there in my mind and I can't remember it. It's something that makes me think your story is similar to the legend. I...I have to be sure."

"Okay then...let's go find Ric," I grabbed his hand tightly and led him out the door. He followed quietly but then I felt his hand on my ass. "Um Damon?"

"I just noticed how these jeans hug your ass," he said sexily. "I usually like you in skirts or dresses but something about the way these jeans..."

"You like?" I asked, pushing against his hand. He made some sort of groaning sound before pulling me back into the cellar. He pushed me towards the crates and I went willingly unsure of his motives.

His hand left mine as he slid my arms to the crate, placing both palms flat on the surface. Once satisfied I wouldn't move them he slid my hips back a little bit until I was arched over the crates edge, feet planted apart.

"My my what a view," he chuckled as he kneeled behind me. His hands grasped my ankles and pushed my legs further apart until he had enough room to move around freely. His hands slid up over my legs, my lips parting in anticipation. I heard the soft panting coming from me as his fingers ran over my inner thighs. His breath fell against my lower back as one of his hands tugged my shirt up. "Lift your hands and take your shirt off."

"Okay," I mumbled as I tugged at the shirt trying not to shred it.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" He asked with a slap to my backside. I nodded in response and placed my hands back on the crate. I felt his smile as his fingers traced the seam of denim with touches light enough to tease yet hard enough to feel. He made me crave him, stoking desire until I begged. He knew every button to push until I slid to the floor in a heap of need and just let him have his way as I stared dreamily at the ceiling.

My fingers grasped at the wooden crate as his hands cupped my ass, stroking the denim playfully. His lips came next startling me as he pressed kisses there while his fingers moved forward to tug on the button. I heard the moan leave me when he bit down roughly and I felt each prick of teeth through the denim.

The rasp of the zipper sounded harsh in the silence of the cellar but his hands pressed gently against my stomach to show how gentle and kind he would be. We were rarely rough with each other due to my memories and Damon's guilt of Stefan but now I wanted it. I craved it.

"You want rough Elena?" he asked with another nip this time to my lower back. "You can answer me."

"Yes," I breathed. "Please..."

His hands left me and I whimpered at the loss. I heard his zipper and I shuddered when I heard the button snap as he slid against me. He was deliciously hard, throbbing and hot against me. My jeans were tugged roughly down my legs just far enough to allow him entrance but still bunched between my legs.

I felt the silent scream bubble up in my throat when he thrust into me. My palms slid until I was nearly flat on the crate. My toes barely touched the floor as he swiveled against me, hitting that magic spot that made me moan. His lips were on my shoulder soothing each savage thrust and also reminding him who he was with. Damon knew my threshold for pain was low and he endeavored to keep our time rough enough to let us pretend but gentle enough to prove his understanding of my mind.

Feverishly we moved against each and I felt my mind open to him as soft words flew through my mind. I pressed my head to the crate and reached out to him wordlessly. His thoughts ghosted over me in opposition to his harsh thrusts. I relaxed between my rock and a hard place and coasted through the feelings.

"Elena!" he said in wonder. "Shit!"

We crested the waves together, writhing in mutual pleasure. His voice echoed in my head, scratchy, choppy, and filled with wonder. I slumped against the crate as the room filled with our breathless pants. He slid away for a second, tugging our pants into place before pulling me into his arms. His lips met each reddened palm softly as he soothed the harm the crates had caused.

"Damon?" I asked when I noticed the look on his face. He was staring at me like he'd never seen me before. His eyes were full of wonder and his lips parted in pleasure.

"I heard you Elena," he said.

"You...what?"

"Your words in my mind. You trust me," he whispered. "You really forgive me for Stefan?"

"I told you I never blamed you Damon," I replied. "You heard me?"

"Every loving word," he replied with a smile. He rested his forehead against mine and watched me closely. I tested the link gently whispering things to him in my mind as we stared at each other. At first there was no indication of our connection but then a smirk spread across his face.

"So you missed me during our time apart," he said smugly. "I knew it."

"I never denied it," I replied tensely.

"You wanted me there," he said surprised. "So many nightmares..."

"You calm me so much Damon," I confessed. "I feel safe with you."

"You'll feel safe forever then," he said softly. "Let's go find Ric."


	35. His Love

Damon was in a much better mood now that we'd relieved some of our frustrations. His hand remained on my ass as we walked around the manor while he held my hand tightly with his other. I could feel the energy crackling between us as we spoke with no audible sounds and instead just relished in our newfound connection. He paused us occasionally for a kiss or a caress just to keep the fire burning.

"Ric is in our rooms," he finally said aloud. "He must be waiting for us to return. He was worried about you."

"Me?" I asked surprised. I would have thought he'd be worried for Damon rather than me. He was protective of Damon in subtle ways but I knew he would do anything to prove his fatherly love.

"He likes you," Damon said. "He likes how you manage me and how you bring unique perspectives to us. We don't have many new vampires amongst our ranks."

"Well there's Tyler," I added.

"Tyler doesn't agree with a lot of our traditions so he refuses to take part in them," Damon replied. "He was an anarchist in his early days. Now he's just bitter about the controlling nature."

"He never says a word to me," I replied.

"He's a little old-fashioned so he only rails against the society with me and also he's had a crush on you for years," Damon admitted. "I thought I'd have to kill him when I saw him watching you. Idiot."

"I've only had eyes for you," I said as I turned to face him. His hand curled against my jeans as we paused in the hallway. "Even when apart you were all I thought about."

"Did I really damage you that much?" he asked shyly. "Did I really drive you to that much therapy?"

"A lot of it was about Stefan and me," I replied. "I was terrified of men for the most part and I had atrocious social skills. You were a bit too because I love you. She told me you were an unhealthy addiction."

"Do you like your fixes?" he asked.

"More than anything in the world," I replied honestly. "I missed you all the time even though I hated you sometimes."

"I almost brought you back many time but I...knew you'd hate me," he admitted. "You never liked being trapped."

"I don't think many people do," I said as I fumbled for the door knob. Ric was standing by the window but turned to face us as Damon kicked the door shut behind him. Ric moved towards us silently before tugging me into a fatherly hug.

"I worry about you," he mumbled before releasing me to Damon. We stood together as Ric looked at my disheveled appearance. Then he glanced at Damon and laughed. "You two need to just lock the bedroom door for a few weeks until you can go somewhere and not have to have sex."

"I just discovered I like her in jeans," Damon said bitterly. "Leave us alone."

"You have a question," Ric said perceptively as he changed the subject. "Well what is it boy?"

"We need to know about the Creation Legend," Damon said. Ric looked surprised, clearly expecting a more political question.

"I'll explain it but what does that have to do with anything?" Ric asked.

"We have reason to believe Klaus believes something about the legend is occurring and plans to make a move against Damon," I spit out. "We need to know if it could be true."

"Stefan..." Ric said with understanding. "Damon you know better than to rely on his word."

"I have to be sure Ric," Damon replied. "He thinks Klaus will make a move against me for Elena. While she won't go willingly you know his power reserves. It could take me years to whittle away enough to get her back."

"Damon..." I said fearfully. He hadn't mentioned that before.

"Shh," he said softly. "I won't let him take you."

"Damon thinks I can have a baby," I said. "He thinks I can get pregnant but I think he's sleep deprived."

I watched as Ric looked at Damon like he was insane and then I saw it. The realization spread over his features and he stared at me like I had two heads. I watched him reach out hesitantly to touch my stomach but stopped. Damon was staring at him intently as if calculating what to say next. Damon wrapped his arms around me protectively but I didn't miss his hands splaying over my stomach.

"Is it possible?" he asked.

"I would have said no but in this case...maybe," Ric confessed. "I'll have to look into it. Why does Klaus think she could be the one?"

"Elena was brought into our life violently but she was turned by me out of affection," he began. "She's never claimed a life which lends to purity and has agreed to marry me of her own decision. She fits the legend."

"We'll have to up security while we investigate," Ric said. "The wedding should occur sooner, rather than later. A private ceremony before the large one that is in the works. If the binding occurs first then Klaus' window closes for anything definitive."

"What does that mean?" I asked as I clutched Damon's hand. This was crazy!

"The legend requires a pure conception which means once married you will not be able to provide Klaus with a child even with a kidnapping. Only Damon can give you children and their blood ties will be to him as well as you. It weakens Klaus' power."

"This is insanity!" I shrieked. "You think a dead body can carry a baby!? You think our marriage should be rushed because of a perceived threat!?"

I was whirled to face Damon and watched as he sunk to one knee. His hands clasped mine tightly. His fingers soothed gently as he pressed his lips to them. I reached out and brushed my fingers through his hair, smiling at the man I loved.

"I want to marry you for you," he said firmly. "We don't know if a baby is possible or what the future might hold but I love you and I will do anything to keep you."

"What if there can be no baby Damon? What if all of this is absolutely ridiculous!?" I asked angrily. "What if I don't want children even if it is possible?"

"We'll cross those bridges then," he said evenly. "I love you and I want you forever regardless of legends, crazy schemes, and psychotic brothers."

"Who officiates the wedding?" I asked distractedly.

"Elijah," Ric replied. "He's the leader currently."

"Get him Ric," I said softly. "We're going to have ourselves a very private wedding."


	36. His Test

"I'm sorry we couldn't have the huge wedding," Damon said quietly from the vicinity of the windows. I smiled at his back as I reached back to tug on the ties of my dress. He had been contemplative since the men had left. Ric and Elijah had left us alone once the brief ceremony had been completed but Damon had been just as far away. He'd said little and barely looked at me once the wedding had been completed.

"I didn't need the big wedding Damon," I offered. "It was always about being with you."

"You deserved better than this," he mumbled. "We shouldn't have to hide this."

"But we do," I replied. "We have one night to be married before we have to pretend to be engaged again. Are we going to waste it?"

"You're incredibly understanding," he said as he turned to face me. He half-smiled slightly before he moved to stand before me. He'd dressed the way I asked him to, white button-down shirt and black slacks. I'd wanted simple and the only thing elegant was my dress. Damon had insisted on that.

"I try to be," I replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he pulled me into his arms. His hands were gentle as they trailed over the dress playfully. "We can skip the blood sharing if you..."

I grasped his hand in mine, tugging it to my lips. He watched with hooded eyes as I sucked his finger into my mouth, nicking it on one of my fangs. He watched as I pulled the blood from him, taking each taste greedily.

He'd told me once his blood would always be more potent. His blood would always sing through my veins because he made me. No matter the purity of the blood, no matter the freshness or the quality, his would always be the pinnacle of my blood experience. He'd tasted my blood once in the entire time I'd been with him while I'd tasted his eight times...nine.

"I won't bite you without your permission Elena," he said as I sealed the wound. I licked the trace amounts of blood from my lips while he stared down at me with blazing eyes. The demon was beneath the surface, lurking with its dark thoughts. His eyes darkened as he tried to keep the demon back. The veins erupted around his eyes before he turned away.

"No," I commanded as I turned his face back. "No hiding anymore."

"Elena," he breathed. "It's different now."

"It's better," I replied. "We belong to each other. We need each other."

"Do you want this dress to survive?" he growled. When I nodded yes, he sped through removing the ties. The dress pooled around my feet before he lifted me out of it. He was gone and back before I could blink and I knew it was safely on its hanger.

"Damon...I'm hungry," I said confused. "Why am I hungry?"

"Because you crave the feeding," he replied sadly. "You want blood darling. You want my blood to seal the ceremony."

His arms wrapped around me as he flew to the bed. The whoosh of the covers made me giggle playfully. He smiled at my enthusiasm but I felt the need coming from him. He was holding himself back from biting me, every fiber of him pushing against the urge to claim.

"It's okay Damon," I whispered. "You can bite me."

"I don't want you to cry again," he replied. "I don't think I can survive you running again."

"I'm not going anywhere," I promised. I grasped his face tightly, dragging him forward until his face was nestled against my neck. "Would it help if I bit you first?"

"Elena I won't..." he promised. "Tonight is for us."

"Then I will," I replied. I scratched my neck open before sinking my teeth into his neck. He struggled for a second as I clutched him to me, holding him against the thick blood pumping out of my neck.

I felt the surge of strength from his blood, the subtle alcoholic quality of it. I felt him against my body, hard and lean as he tried to hold himself from the blood I offered. I heard his anguish at the choice before him, feed and feel complete or abstain and protect me.

I gulped his blood greedily while my nails pierced his back in pleasure. My legs wrapped around his waist tightly and I arched against him. My body was on fire, rocking in need, and pleading for relief.

"Forgive me," he whispered as his teeth plunged into my neck. I froze in pain as the bite radiated throughout my body, my psyche crying for relief. A second later the pleasure began and the orgasm ripped through me, leaving me mindless.


	37. His Mouth

I think I screamed but I was a little out of it as my body erupted into shivers. My hands clutched him to me painfully as I continued to crest the peak of pleasure over and over again from the gentle tugging at my neck. I could feel the blood pumping into his mouth with each pull and in turn his own blood pumped wildly against my mouth. It became richer as it flowed and I was much too greedy to waste it.

I felt the need rising inside and for the first time I allowed it forward. I could feel the rippling veins surround my eyes as I shoved Damon back, keeping his mouth on my neck. His surprise was subtle as I positioned myself above him. His hands grasped my hips as I settled myself over him.

He entered me harshly as I began to move. His wound had sealed while mine still pumped freely. He suckled gently, licking over the bite mark for stray drops while I began to move. His blood was like an aphrodisiac rushing through my veins. I was stronger and faster, more aware of my surroundings. Color exploded around me and I focused on the paintings on the opposite wall.

As the wound sealed I shoved Damon down before me, holding his wrists to the bed as I began to move. His eyes were so blue, so bright and beautiful I couldn't help but stare. The blue sparkled like lightning slashing through the night sky. I could see the blood on his lips as he reached out to get every last taste.

There was something primitive between us in this moment. It felt like I was moving to some sort of tribal drum music as I moved, setting a dominating punishing rhythm. He growled against my wrists as I fought to hold him beneath me. I'd never felt so powerful, so desirable, so complete.

"You forget yourself Elena," he hissed as he struggled. "My strength in you is only temporary."

"I want to enjoy it," I managed as I sunk my teeth into his chest. I felt the ripple of pleasure travel through him as the powerful blood entered me again. I could feel it moving through my bloodstream, mating with my own blood until I wondered if I would ever just be 'Elena' again.

Before I could complete the thought I was face down on the bed with Damon behind me. He was rough as he maneuvered my body into the appropriate position, wrapping his hand in my hair. His hips fused to my backside as he began his own punishing rhythm, slow to my previous fast.

"You need to remember who is in charge," he growled. My chest arched as he touched on my hair and I heard the submissive moan. We might put on a united front outside of our rooms but in the end I knew who was in charge in the bedroom.

"I remember," I cried as his hands moved to my front, circling every place that made me moan. "Oh...yes..."

He seemed pleased over something I'd said or mumbled when he began to pick up speed. My body rocked in pure pleasure as he sunk his teeth into my shoulder. My body started when I remembered Stefan biting there years before. This was incredibly different. It was like flying, soaring above everything in a haze of satisfaction.

Finally I collapsed to the mattress not caring about the subtle tug of my hair. Damon took another moment before he collapsed on top of me, licking and sealing my shoulder bite. I felt different now, my body reaching out instinctively for my husband. I knew the terms did not do our relationship justice and many vampires used the terms loosely in public. The ceremony had done more than that.

We were now fully, recognized soul-mates. Our lives were completely entwined meaning both of us would die together, live together, and experience life together. Separation would pain us while togetherness would invigorate us. There would be no secrets between us ever again as our minds were now fully open to each other. We would recognize each other with a touch, a sound, a taste. Forever we were one.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked as he stroked my back gently. "I lost myself in your blood."

"No," I murmured realizing it was the truth. "I had thought I would experience flashbacks or pain but it was...wonderful."

"You enjoyed it?" he asked hesitantly.

"I loved it," I breathed. "Can we do it again?"

"Every day darling," he replied. "Every single day. You are so strong."

"It's different with you," I explained. "You won't hurt me."

"Never," he promised. "You are my everything. I'm a selfish bastard and I intend to own you completely."

"That's okay," I replied. "I intend you own you too."

"Good," he said darkly. "What do you want?"

"Your mouth," I replied seductively. "I want your mouth, slow and teasing until I beg."

"Your wish, my pleasure," he replied as he slithered down my body, turning me to my back. "What will be my reward?"

"One free pass," I said. "One free pass to experience an orgasm wherever and however you'd like."

"Dangerous game," he smirked. "I think I know exactly where I want you but now...you need to beg."


	38. His Morning

I woke up screaming. My eyes rolled back before I forced them to stare at the point where sensation peaked. Damon was between my legs, fingers hard at work, while he bit and suckled my inner thigh. I knew it was a sensitive spot but what he was doing should have been deemed illegal or unethical. The scream lessened until I was gasping soundlessly in the bed.

"I feel like I've been hungry for centuries," he murmured. "It's fulfilling."

"I thought vampires couldn't survive on vampire blood," I breathed.

"Not on normal vampire blood," he replied. "Mate blood is different. As long as we each feed enough normally then our blood can sustain each other in between."

"Less blood bags?" I asked.

"A few," he replied. His hands slid up over my hips as he moved press his lips to mine. "Blood sharing is intensely private and much more satisfying with a mate."

"Is it also an aphrodisiac?" I asked quietly. He smirked knowingly, growling against my neck as he rolled onto his back. He had me on top of him in an instant, sitting over his thighs with his hands on legs.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Now pony-up!"

"Mmm...I like the seat," I replied as I mounted him. It was different to sit on him, to feel so feminine. No matter how heavy I felt as a woman I could sit on him and feel like I weighed nothing. He never trembled or winced when I moved over him. His body was like the hardest steel, supportive and strong.

"You've always had a very good seat," he replied. I began to move over him enjoying the feeling of his hands slipping over my bare skin. When I had been made I couldn't process touch at all. It was too raw, too personal, and too intense. I wore clothes that covered every inch of me and spent a great deal of time in gloves. Now the touch was...extremely pleasurable.

"I always wanted a horse," I panted.

"We can have them at the manor...shit!" he exclaimed when I began experimenting with clenching. My nails dug into his chest but I stopped the blood with my tongue. The taste exploded through me as I cried out from the perfect taste.

The end result was always the same when we were together. The sex was incredible and while I loved every bit of it the real excitement lay in the intimacy we shared. I could lay with him here and feel more human than I had when I was alive. Sometimes I forgot my old name...the one on my tombstone. A long time ago I had reconciled my grief over my death. She had died that day and Elena had been born.

Cuddled against him after a bout of love-like the foods making I could think clearly. He knew the signs of my deep thinking and remained quiet. His fingers moved through my hair as the door opened. I did not even recognize Carol coming in with breakfast but I smelled the sausage when Damon slid it onto his chest.

Food was different for vampires. We could eat almost anything we wanted and we tended to keep eating the foods we loved during our mortal years. We favored the blood foods that could be left as rare as possible. You wouldn't find a vampire who liked well-done steak. My favorite food was sausage. The greasy, sometimes bloody food made my mouth water like I'd never eaten before.

As each piece was eaten from his body, I smelled him enjoying his favorite. The pork smell was strong as he ate the ham slowly. Each little taste sent lust running through me. My blood hummed as I finished the sausage, attacking the piece of ham he held. The food gone after a quick tasting we were left to our thoughts again.

"How can we pretend to be engaged?" I asked. "My body is on fire all the time now."

"I know," he replied gently. "Remember when you were learning to feed and you couldn't handle the scent of blood at all?"

"It made my blood sing and my heart pound," I replied. "I...this is different. I'm burning."

"I know," he repeated. "We just have to get through today. The sensations will dull slightly the longer we share blood. That's what the honeymoon is for after all."

"Will we be separated tonight?" I asked hesitantly.

"No," he replied. "Ric worked it out for us. I'll take his room and you'll be in yours. I'll sneak over. I can't let you suffer all night."

"The sex?" I asked. "Is this need normal?"

"No," he answered. "It's part of the legend so I think it might be true."

"What is the legend?" I asked interested. He stared at me for a moment before snuggling me closer to him as he rubbed his face thoughtfully. When his hand dropped to my back I knew he'd tell me. The soft comforting stroking which served to distract both of us from any potential discoveries we would make in this story.

"It all started with a vampire finding a dying human," he began softly.


	39. His Recollection

"I thought you said he was a demon?" I asked quietly. Damon rolled his eyes annoyed at my interruption before calming.

"Fine demon," he replied. "Now shh!"

"Okay, okay," I said apologetically. "Please continue great storyteller."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-tVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_

_Vampires are not as old as the legends would leave you to believe. We came into being only about 2000 years ago and even then we were incredibly primitive. Vampires had a harsh time adapting to the world around them due to the fact we did not fully exist in this world. It was difficult to find witches who would make the daylight rings and it was difficult to feed without arousing suspicion. _

_ Fortunately for the vampire lineage, demons already roamed the earth looking like humans. Their numbers were dwindling but they had learned to blend. Females were having difficulty having children but it was considered against the laws of nature to attempt procreation with a mortal. Countless men and women had died from the amorous actions of the demons. It was with that knowledge many realized their days were numbered._

_ Although the numbers fell decade after decade there was hope one of the remaining women would produce an heir. Little did they know an heir had been conceived in the nick of time. _

_ A demon whose name has been lost through time fell in love with a mortal woman. It was a time of great danger to young women after dark. Tales of demons breached all the homes but many could not avoid the night. On her way home one night the mother of vampires was attacked by a group of common men._

_ The demon heard her cries and moved to investigate. Demons rarely chose to confront conflict due to fear of being discovered. As he turned to leave the place the men attacked he saw her face. Legend speaks of her beauty and purity as she tried to fight the men who had claimed her._

_ In a fit of rage the demon reacted. Never before had he seen such purity and innocence in the world around him. In that moment he destroyed the men and took the woman for his own. He secreted her away from the world priding himself on keeping her innocent and pure. No man would touch her nor would any unhappiness fall to her._

_ The years were kind to the woman as she grew from barely out of girlhood to maiden. She grew to care for her captor and she remained loyal to him regardless of his own inner problems. She calmed him as no demon had before and he found himself grateful to the woman._

_ As the years continued she found herself longing for a child to share the loneliness. The demon unable to say no agreed to try and love her in the way she wished. Through utter care he was able to take her innocence and deliver her a night of passion. Surprised by his luck he became obsessed in discovering why she alone survived a demon's love._

_ She cared little about the discovery but had in turn discovered her love for the demon. In their mutual love she did conceive a child. Upon the birth the child was discovered to be different from other children. Half-human and half-demon had bred a child unlike either side of the equation. The child appeared human and could eat and drink like any mortal child. He grew to adulthood and stopped aging._

_ His mother passed away on his twenty-fifth birthday causing his demon father to abandon all signs of life. His father ended his life soon after unable to offer his son anything after the death of his woman. With no one to guide him the son succumbed to blood lust, satiating himself on any human he could find. The ripper tales come from this time and soon the dark ages began to rage through the world._

_ Nearly a century later the vampire brushed himself off and left the ripper behind him. He owed it to a woman he'd fallen in love with. A witch who left her family upon discovery of the vampire spent the next forty years trying to help him understand how vampires could produce children. He desired an heir like himself but the demons had long since died out. _

_ She died on the advent of her ultimate gift. In her last days a circle had been cast to perform a spell which would give the vampire the one thing he wanted most. As the vampire drank the blood of his beloved her magic flowed within him to give him the ability to give magic to each vampire he made. _

_ The final words on the matter were told to him as they buried his witch. At some point in the future the magic within all vampires would find a woman in which to sire children. A woman of purity found like his mother had been would be able to bear children. At that time the line would be invested in the one who controlled the child. The ability to procreate would determine the future of vampires._

_ The vampire in question disappeared after a decade but more and more vampires began to appear across the globe. Clearly he had continued his quest to make more of his kind but later vampires knew nothing of the original. It has been said once he created a vampire, he killed himself in grief from his lost witch. _

_ After centuries of vampires enjoying life, wreaking havoc, and finding love no heir was born. The vampires have long since given up hope on finding a way to have their own children and turn the tide of politics within their society. The spell became legend and legend became a joke._

_-TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD__

"And you think I'm the girl in question?" I asked quietly.

"I think Klaus thinks you are," he replied softly.

"And you?" I asked.

"I always wanted a child," he whispered. "A man can dream..."


	40. His Realm

It was odd to be back at the Manor after all this time. It had only been a few weeks but it seemed a lifetime. Carol bustled around inside the place groaning at the layers of dust. Tyler was hard at work on mending one of the fences on the property while Damon caught up on his messages. I, in the meantime, was laying in the dewy grass thinking about my marriage.

The wedding had been beautiful but it was an empty gesture once I realized the people there meant nothing to me. Those who mattered were at my first wedding and that had been enough. Plus I couldn't help but imagine running my hands all over my husband during the ceremony. For days I was consumed with need but real life resumed around us and we had to learn to adjust.

"It will get easier," Ric said as he took a seat beside me. Damon had been secretly thrilled when Ric had wanted to join us at home. He would never admit it but Ric was the closest thing to a father for him and he loved him in his own way. For me Ric was a comfort since he was old enough to understand me.

"Will it?" I asked. "I'm on fire all the time."

"I remember those days with Isobel when we hardly left our home," he said softly. "She claimed the same thing when we mated."

"You can do that with a human?" I asked.

"Yes but its difficult," he replied simply. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as sadness swamped his features. I had heard from Rose mating held a sort of hold over the vampire. Once completed many were unable to find lasting relationships with others due to the connection. Ric had been alone longer than Damon had been a vampire yet he was still hopelessly in love with his wife. I had to wonder if he was holding onto sanity for the sake of Damon.

"How do you handle it?" I asked. "I was separated from Damon for a few years and I was going crazy. I just didn't know it yet."

"When Isobel died I felt numb," he began. "I could barely function but I had plans to see through. She had always wanted to travel to Spain and I promised her I would go there and that's how Damon came into my life. God that boy was so sure of himself."

"Damon is very cocky," I replied with a smile.

"He was going to conquer the world," Ric said with a smile. "Then his idiotic father got involved. I remember after making him thinking how Isobel would have loved him. She would have doted on him so much. Damon needed a woman in his life during the early years. He needed the comfort and understanding."

"I can't admit to being comforting or understanding," I replied.

"Trust me you were," Ric replied. "Damon was beginning to succumb to madness before you. He was lonely and desperate until you. I was on my way to him actually when he found you. The change in him that night as he watched you was intense. I think he knew then."

"Knew what?" I asked with a whisper. Ric reached out and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Knew you were it for him. He fell in love with you overnight and I knew he would try to keep you," Ric explained. "How you hated him! He was so afraid you'd abandon him and when you did I thought he would lose it but no...he held on. He was sure you'd come back eventually."

"But I didn't," I replied. "He had to force me back."

"Because I clued him in on some rumblings. They were questioning his marriage and your connection to the Council. You had no protection," he replied.

"So it was to protect me?" I asked.

"Everything he does is to protect you," Ric replied. "Klaus was sniffing around about you and that got Elijah on board. It was only a matter of time before one of them came to assess your status."

We sat in silence as I considered it. It all seemed to go back to Klaus's interest in my ability to have children. It was odd being coveted for my womb when my mind or interests didn't matter. I knew if it was true and the legend held I would be viewed as little more than a prized breeder. They could each have a go. What worried me was Damon would refuse to let any of it happen and he would be viewed as a threat. No harm could come to him.

"Damon is strong," Ric said quietly. "He won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," I replied. "What about him?"

"He has allies," Ric answered. "I didn't just come here to keep the two of you company. I'm older than half of the lords and that counts for something. Rose will side with us as well. It will be the loyalties of Elijah and Mikhail. If they side with Klaus then we'll be evenly matched."

"Why are you equal in number? It seems a bit...over-confident," I asked.

"We each control one of the continents," Ric replied. "Antarctica seemed a bit superfluous since no one lives there. Damon has North America. I control Africa. Klaus is Europe. Rose is South America. Elijah took Australia and the islands while Mikhail took Asia."

"Why that order?" I asked.

"Votes mostly," Ric answered. "Some of us took areas no one else wanted. Damon wanted something un-settled primarily so he could help shape the society of vampires that would exist there. He chose the brand-new U.S. and Canada for that. I wanted the mystery and chose Africa. Klaus wanted the old-world sparkle. We all have our desires."

"Are any of you replacements?" I asked.

"Rose was," he replied. "She took over for Jacques back in 1903. He hand-picked her in contingency. We all have back-ups."

"And yours?" I hedged.

"Caroline," he replied. "She has a sense of adventure I admire plus Rose feels she's responsible enough. Damon chose you of course."

"Me?!" I screeched, shooting to my feet. "That's ridiculous!"

"He's had you on record since he gave you the ring," Ric admitted. "Everyone thought he was crazy. You're barely twenty but he stated you would handle the job well. After spending time with you, I agree. You are perfect for his replacement."

"But...but..." I stuttered.

"You are the only one I'd trust," Damon said as he approached. "I had considered Tyler once but you are perfect for the job. I don't intend to leave you with it but I have to have a plan just in case."

"But I..." I began.

"You need to feed Elena," he cut me off. "It's been days and you're pale."

"I dead," I replied. "It's normal."

"Come," he said as he took my hand. "Ric can tell you about the day I decided to become a pirate."


	41. His Allowance

"How are you feeling today?" Damon asked quietly. My head had been pounding for days and I had since retired to our rooms. I felt horribly for leaving Ric to his own devices but I could hardly think while my ears rang and head pounded. Damon had discovered early on he could take the edge off the pain if he fed from me. Two days later I realized he was suffering the same discomfort in order to ease mine.

"Better," I murmured. I could open my eyes today and not want to gouge them out so it was definitely progress. His hands slid over my back gently as he waited for me to decide if I wanted to feed. I'd been too distraught to feed properly the past few days and I could feel the worry radiating off of him.

I licked his chest lightly before biting down. His hands immediately grasped my head to the place I fed to control my feeding. I knew he would only let me stop when he deemed I was full enough. I slid my wrist up to his mouth and I felt the smile as he bit into me. I had missed the blood sharing during my brief illness and suddenly I was ravenous.

Our bodies moved in tandem as we righted ourselves for a bout of rediscovery love-making. It had been nearly a week since I'd felt strong enough to enjoy myself thoroughly. When I say thoroughly I mean toe-curling, explosive passion which resulted in a wonderful feeling of weightlessness. I felt his playful bite on my lower back but I was too tired to bother.

"Are you well enough for breakfast?" he asked gently. "Carol could prepare some waffles or something."

"Will you make your French toast?" I asked. He was an amazing cook although he rarely found the time to bother. Back when I was just beginning to eat blood bags successfully he spent days cooking to coax me into eating some normal food. Contrary to popular belief we do need to eat some human food in order to survive. We cannot get all of our nutrients from blood alone especially when I only feed on blood bags and Damon.

"Sure," he replied. "Let's get you into a nightgown and robe."

"I think you should put on pants," I murmured quietly. His answering laugh was reward enough for my comment. He whisked me to the foot of the bed, tugging a silk nightdress over my head before bundling me in a heavy robe and slippers. Never before had I walked around the manor in pajamas.

"The whole household has been worried about you," he explained as we walked down the hallway. "Carol and Tyler were trying to think of ways to cheer you up so I should warn you the parlor is full of fresh flowers from the greenhouse. There are also about fifteen pies and assorted cookies for you in the kitchen."

"That was unnecessary," I replied as Ric came out of the dining room when we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Daughter," he began pulling me into a hug. "We've been so worried about you and Damon has aged years. He looks nearly forty."

"Hey!" Damon hissed. "I don't look a day over twenty-seven and you know it!"

"I still think you're sexy," I murmured. "Sorry for worrying you Ric."

"As long as you are better dear," he replied. "You have a visitor well actually you both do," Ric said ushering us into the dining room. Seated at the table was Caroline. Tyler stood behind her clasping the chair tightly. He looked oddly determined and I glanced back to Caroline knowingly.

"Yes Caroline," Damon waved. "What is it?"

"I've come to ask for a place in your house," she said quietly. "I have permission from Rose to do so."

Damon looked baffled for a moment but composed himself quickly. I looked on with a smile. It would be nice to have another female vampire around. I loved Carol but she was motherly and I really wanted someone closer to a sister. Plus Damon had a soft spot for Tyler and would likely grant the request.

"Why?" he asked. "You have an excellent opportunity with Rose. What could possibly bring you here?"

"Damon she's in love with Tyler," I explained. "I think we should accept her."

He looked down at me before glancing back to the two vampires. Tyler's hand had moved to Caroline's shoulder before removing it at the fierce gaze of his creator.

"I'd very much like to complete a bonding ceremony with her and view her as my wife," he explained.

"I cannot allow it right now," he replied. "My concern is with my wife and Klaus's intentions."

"But Damon," I said as I gripped his arm tightly. "We are so happy and they should have the opportunity."

"If Rose has consented then you may remain here Caroline," Damon began. "I cannot consent to a wedding yet. I'm required to give you a honeymoon and I can't spare you right now. Once Klaus has been dealt with then I suppose we could discuss it."

"Truly?" Caroline asked. "Oh thank you!"

"And Blondie!" Damon called as he ushered me towards the kitchen. "If my wife comes to even so much as a paper cut while with you, I'll rip your head off."

"Aye aye Captain," she saluted.


	42. His Concern

The household went under some sort of transformation as spring edged into the valley. The trees began to green and Tyler spent a great deal of time coaxing some of the flower beds to bloom. Caroline took her role seriously when with me before spending time with Tyler amongst the gardens. I would watch them covertly sometimes and remember the early romancing Damon had done when we had begun sleeping together. Somehow the year had become measured in memories and dreams with my husband.

"What are you looking at?" he asked as he slid his arms around my waist. He nuzzled my neck playfully but I could feel the exhaustion radiating from him. He'd been locked in his study hour after hour as he tried to defuse a local turf war between two of his lessers. Two victims later and he'd managed to get them separated and severely punished.

"Tyler and Caroline," I replied dreamily. "They are so in love."

"They don't hold a candle to us," he replied gently. "I feel like we've been apart for so long."

"Stefan visited the other day," I added. "Did he have anything to say about Klaus?" The tone of my voice was frigid. I had reigned in the feelings for days but that didn't stop it from creeping up now. I hated being treated like a frail newborn.

"You're angry," he said surprised. "I hadn't thought..."

"Clearly," I replied. "I'm going out with Caroline so I won't have dinner here."

"Elena..." he mumbled. "I didn't want to upset you. You've been ill and I didn't want you distraught."

"Not knowing is worse Damon," I replied. "Am I allowed to go out or have the gates been locked?"

"I won't lock you in Elena. I wish you'd forgive me that," he replied as he moved to tug me into his arms again. I went willingly but held the stiff pose. I'd been moody lately but I attributed it to my entire lack of outside stimuli. Since the wedding and return home I never went anywhere outside of the manor and even then I was escorted by Damon or Tyler or Caroline.

"And I've accepted that," I replied. "I'm going out with Caroline then. Tell Tyler if he follows me then he will lose something valuable."

"I promise," he said as he crossed his heart.

"Oh and don't send anyone else or you won't even begin to fathom trying to make the legend a reality," I threatened. "I know when you sleep."

"As always Elena," he said with a smile, "I fear my wife just as I should."

-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Leaving the gates was empowering. Caroline was quiet as she navigated the sleek Mercedes towards the local mall. Local actually meant about forty-five minutes at least because of Damon's need for security. He had chosen the area for its location, beautiful scenery and secluded. We had mountains to our back, a river to our left and a thickly wooded area to our right. The only threat could come from the one road which wound around the rocky hills and even that was heavily guarded.

Caroline had that dreamy look on her face I had worn during our engagement and wedding. There was something satisfying about being completely and utterly in love with a man. Our men were not the average nor did they aspire to be anything short of amazing. Tyler had not yet reached for a top position but he would. Damon would support him in a bid for a titled home if Tyler wanted one and then perhaps Caroline would have the opportunity to become more than a servant.

"You seem thoughtful," Caroline said as we turned onto the highway. "In fact you've been thoughtful for days."

"I've been considering options," I replied vaguely. "The future is a bit murky right now."

"With Damon?" she asked surprised. "I thought everything was really good there."

"Oh it is," I replied. "I'm not questioning our relationship but rather our circumstances. Damon loves the power and camaraderie he gets with the other lords but..."

"You don't feel like you belong," she finished.

"Partly," I admitted. "There is talk of legends and pregnancies and I feel like a breeding cow sometimes. If I get pregnant then they'll always be looking for more children to lead them in the future. We'll never just be a family."

"Do you think it's possible?" she asked. "To get pregnant?"

"Damon wants a child," I replied. "I think he always thought it as an impossibility so he didn't talk about it."

"Do you think you can get pregnant?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm pretty sure I already am," I answered. "I want to get a pregnancy test while we're out. Will you tell Damon?"

"Look Elena," she began. "Contrary to popular belief not everyone's life revolves around him. I can keep a secret."

"Good because if I'm right hell is coming to the Manor and the longer we keep a lid on it the better," I replied.


	43. His Doctor

"Well what does it say?" Caroline asked quietly as I watched the cup intensely. She had been a dream during the whole thing, buying it for me and holding my hand while we waited for it to register the answers I needed. She held her watch quietly as we waited for the time to run out. She wondered over my non-excitement but I couldn't help but think negatively.

I had given up on having children a long time ago and so had Damon. We had considered the future together but never as the center of a war. I knew war would come if allegiances didn't line up properly. If the lines formed evenly then we would face the greatest battles. Our child would become the spoil of war and if it came down to it, I would join him or her. If I could carry a child then I would be desired. It was something I did not want.

"You look," I whispered. She sighed softly before moving towards the little paper cup. She lifted the stick before sliding it away from me so I couldn't see the results. She lifted the box and compared the two before turning back to face me.

"It's negative," she replied. "They say a negative is usually a negative..."

"It's good," I said even though I felt disappointment. Some part of me wanted a child more than anything but the other part knew it was a bad idea. I closed my eyes, breathing quietly as I tried to shield my feelings from Damon. I could already feel him reaching out to soothe my mind and I knew it would arouse his interest. If I couldn't maintain control then he would come running to my side.

"I don't want to upset you but maybe..." she trailed off.

"What?" I bit back.

"Well maybe um...a human pregnancy test wouldn't detect the baby," she explained. "The legend speaks of magic and you both are vampires...maybe that means you need a bit more um help."

"What would you suggest? I asked.

"Tyler mentioned a local male witch," she began. "Dr. Bennett?"

"He lives outside of town," I replied.

"Well if he can be trusted then perhaps we should visit him," she suggested. "Magic might help."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

The drive was relaxing as we wound through the woods to the little house nestled in the center. Dr. Bennett was somewhat of a legend in the area and was often sent all over the country at Damon's direction. I'd never been privy to the story but at some point Damon had been gravely wounded. Dr. Bennett, a young medical student at the time, had nursed him back to health with a little help from pure white magic. It had earned Damon's respect and had given the doctor a better opportunity in the world.

I had only had the pleasure of being examined by the doctor when I'd gone into an impromptu rage when I was still young. Damon had to do some heavy damage to stop me from hurting myself and Tyler and Dr. Bennett had been his first choice. I remembered the man vaguely but I remembered the infant daughter he had with him.

She would be nearly my age at the time of my death and I wondered about her. What it must be like to grow up in a witch household while your father was the premier vampire healer in the country. Her mother had been a minor witch who had rejected the vampire proximity and abandoned her daughter. I had somehow become a sort of mothering figure when the seven-year old visited with her father during the months before I left.

"What is he like?" Caroline asked as we broke through the minor magical barrier. Only those loyal to Damon or the Bennett's could come and go. The tingling magic moved over us like dust until we could see the house in the distance.

"He's incredibly patient," I replied. "He has this bedside manner that makes vampires calm down quickly and he's very efficient. He's protective of his daughter which I get but he tends to be a little too...submissive. He's a pacifist."

"A lot of mystic doctors are," Caroline replied. "They tend to stay to themselves unless called upon since many healers are witches. They tend to dislike the politics."

We fell into silence again as we came to a stop and climbed out of the car. Caroline was feeling the effects of the magical protective barriers as her strength drained slightly. She staggered against the car but stared at me in confusion.

"It used to affect me too but Damon's mark deflects it," I explained. "It's to prevent attacks. Only the controlling lord and his mate can come in unaffected."

"Seems paranoid," Caroline replied.

"Only when it has no precedence," a voice said from behind us. We whirled around to see a dark-skinned teenage girl holding a basket of herbs. Her jeans were filthy but her hands were pristine. I knew with one look she was Dr. Bennett's daughter. "Elena?"

"Bonnie?! Oh my you've grown!" I said as she moved forward to hug me. I held her tightly and felt the tingles of magic flowing over my skin. She had inherited magic from her parents. The potency was surprising as she probed playfully. I felt her in my mind but she only prodded the things I kept public.

"Married!" she squealed. "Your dress was beautiful."

"Thank you," I replied. "We can catch up soon but I need to see your father."

"Damon already called," Dr. Bennett said as he walked down the steps of the two-story house. He pulled me in for a hug and eyed Caroline thoughtfully. "He imagined you might stop by since you've been feeling ill. He was going to send for me in a day or two anyway."

"He likes to pretend he's psychic," I mumbled.

"You seem fine to me though," he said. "Let's take a look though. Will you vouch for your friend? I'd hate to have Bonnie clean up when she vomits."

"She's good," I said as I caught her pale face. Seconds later her color brightened and her strength rushed back. She smiled hesitantly and tuned to eye the magical barriers around the perimeter.

"Does it block werewolves, vampires, and witches equally?" she asked.

"Yes," Bonnie replied. "I strengthened it when Master Damon and you returned from the holidays. Father thought we might see visitors."

"And have you?" I asked.

"A werewolf came through last week but we think he was mistaken," Bonnie replied.

"He seemed confused," Dr. Bennett replied.

"Did you tell Damon?" I asked.

"No we hardly thought it important," Dr. Bennett waved it away. "Creatures often stumble into our area."

"I'd like an appointment then," I said gently. "Caroline I want you to contact Ric and get him to come out here. Bonnie can describe the werewolf and then we can look into him."

"You think he was a spy?" Caroline asked.

"I've been following the maps in Damon's office," I replied. "The closest werewolf is sixty miles from here. It wasn't an accident."


	44. His Offer

Dr. Bennett's offices were not like other doctors' offices. There was something innately earthy and magical within the walls. Anxiety did not exist within the building often causing emotional unsettling within the patient. The first time I had been brought here I had been mid-argument and abruptly stopped mid-yell in calmness. Damon had laughed at my expression especially when I realized he was not affected.

"So Damon tells me you've been tired, moody, and a bit off in your diet," Dr. Bennett said as he pulled out a notepad and scribbled down his notes. He had me in cloth robe, looped loosely in the front. A cup of herbal tea rested next to me and I could smell the honey that sweetened it.

"Yes," I replied. "I've been off for a few months now but it's lessened a bit. Damon finds that the most nerve-wracking."

"The lessening of symptoms means the cause is more hidden," he replied. "He thinks magic?"

"He thinks supernatural," I replied. "He will only allow me to drink blood from him and he will only feed from a few trusted servants. He thinks the house blood supply has been tampered with and he's concerned over poisoning."

"You disagree?" he asked.

"I think I'm pregnant," I whispered. "While he considers the legend off-handedly and wishes it so, he won't admit to it. He's afraid what it would mean if it is true."

He said nothing as he wrote a few more things down. The tea cooled as I waited for him to begin the exam and I couldn't help but think of this morning's breakfast. It had been quick and to the point with little enjoyment due to Damon's morning appointments. It had almost been cold but then his mind had linked and I felt the worry in his thoughts.

I looked out the window and saw Caroline and Bonnie talking. Bonnie was showing Caroline some basic magic by levitating apples. Caroline bit into one and then grimaced while Bonnie explained they were used magically therefore they tasted horrible to discourage pests.

"You are pregnant," Dr. Bennett said softly. "I felt the magic the moment you broke through the barrier."

"But I'm a vampire," I whispered. "It's impossible."

"Normally I would agree but you and Damon have always been surrounded by incredibly powerful magic," he confessed. "I've never seen anything quite like it."

"Damon too?" I asked, confused.

"He's surrounded by some of the most ancient and powerful magic," he replied. "He has no idea the complexity of the magic inside him. I've never been able to tell him."

"Can he use the magic?" I asked.

"Perhaps," he replied. "By your linking magic has cloaked you as well. The child contains the ancient magic as well. It will be the birth of the greatest magical being in our history."

"Can you see him or her?" I asked. Dr. Bennett was known to be a bit of a seer but he rarely shared anything he uncovered unless he could save innocent lives. His brow furrowed as he tried to reach into his magic until his eyes darkened.

"I see...power and...love," he replied. "The child is cloaked but your love for this child will provide great, magical protection."

"I'll never have any freedom," I sighed. "Damon's protection will turn our home into a prison."

"He will ask me to attend you," he replied. "If you think your protection will become obsessed then perhaps it would be better for me and my daughter to take Damon up on his generous offer of a home."

"You would leave all of this," I gestured, "for a prison-like life-style? He won't let you leave."

"I owe a great deal to Master Salvatore and as his wife you are owed," he replied. "Plus the child may need a mentor in magic and it would be an honor to offer some of the more healing magic to the child."

I nodded as he moved so I could dress again. Once clothed, I handed him the tea and he chuckled at the full cup before turning to the sink. He dumped it in the sink before gathering up his notes. He burned them in front of me quickly before blowing the ashes into the wind.

"Thirty years ago I promised to protect innocents and in my eyes you and your unborn child are innocents," he said. "I would be forsaking all of my vows if I did not follow through on this."

"If you come with me then Damon will know," I hedged.

"Its better this way," he replied. "We go now."

He filled his bag quickly before rushing up the steps and returning with a small suitcase and a woman's purse. He grabbed a handful of file folders and journals before closing eyes. The spell came quickly and I watched as everything vanished from the rooms as if they had never been there at all. The walls decayed quickly as he propelled me to the porch. The girls raced to my side as the house continued to crumble.

"Dad?" Bonnie questioned.

"We go now," he said firmly.

"Why the rush?" Caroline asked.

"A werewolf and two vampires just came through the barrier," he said. "They are weakened but we need to go now."


	45. His Lady

I opted to sit in the back of the SUV as Caroline and Dr. Bennett took the front seats. Bonnie chose to sit in the middle and watch the barrier as we drove through. I hadn't realized it at the time but we were all incredibly alert as we looked for the intruders. Once through the barrier Bonnie began to chatter away to Caroline about some new white magic supplement to aid in blood cravings. She offered to whip up some and let Caroline try it while they stayed.

Unconsciously my hand strayed to my flat stomach protectively as we moved down the highway, speeding way over the limit. My flat stomach seemed to argue with the diagnosis but I wondered if my body would change like a human's. I had never been heavier than I was now. I'd never even considered a baby or the pregnancy itself even when I was human. I was never one of those girls who shoved a pillow up their shirt to see what it looked like.

Damon, who wanted a child badly, could react either way. He would want the child and he would love the child unconditionally but he would fear for us. Damon was horrible when danger reared its head around us. He would be like a warden, monitoring our every movement for the rest of our lives. We would never be strong enough nor protected enough for him. If I could give him a child then I might be able to give him more.

I reached out for Damon with my mind eager to share the information or at least my inner contentment over motherhood but I encountered nothing. There was a tiny blip in my mind to tell me he was there but I could get no reading of his mood. It wasn't particularly odd since he often shielded his mind from me when he was being idiotic. He had some sort of old-fashioned idea of shielding his wife from anything too stressful.

He had been trying to control his dominating personality and often he was incredibly successful. He was trying to be more understanding and willing to compromise but occasionally it leaked through. My favorite time was in the bedroom. Something about his dominating personality when he had me pinned beneath him made me swoon in pleasure. There I submitted wholly to his whims and often was so exhausted I could care less about his smug grin.

It had been days for us which was rare in our newlywed state but then I was mad. It was hard to keep up anger when I was separated from him or when I was incredibly close to him. It seemed to linger when he was in the house and I knew I could slap him if I felt like it. Otherwise it seemed petty and stupid and just a tad overblown. The bastard knew it too. One touch and I seemed to melt.

"Something's wrong," Caroline said as we approached the gates. I glanced up as the gates drifted open but I knew when I saw Sylvie something had happened. Sylvie was one of Carol's charges. She was considered, tentatively, to be Carol's second in command and she often worked opposing hours to the rest of us. Damon and I kept day hours for the most part when we were home which meant Carol and Tyler worked days. During the night Sylvie and her husband, Charles tended the home. If Sylvie was waiting then Carol was either ill or something horrible had happened.

We climbed out of the car hesitantly as Sylvie slowed her pacing. Her eyes were downcast as we approached her body language taut with worry. I approached her cautiously knowing I was the one who had to ask. Caroline, Bonnie, and Dr. Bennett slowed as I moved to stand in front of her.

"Sylvie?" I coaxed.

"Oh Mistress!" she cried. "It's terrible!"

"What happened Sylvie?" I asked gently.

"It's the Master," she replied softly. "He was attacked!"

My face must have shown surprise because she reached out for me uncharacteristically. She took my hand and led me allowing the others to follow. The remaining servants were huddled in the parlor looking worried as we moved past them. Absent were Tyler and Carol and I knew I would find them with Damon.

I reached out for him mentally and encountered the same type of little blip. He was either trying desperately hard to shield me or he was so injured his mind couldn't reach out at all. At the smell of blood I shoved past Sylvie to see him. Tyler, Carol, and Ric blocked my view as Ric moved forward to intercept me.

"Elena you shouldn't see," Ric murmured as he started to move me backwards. "Dr. Bennett should attend and once we have some idea then we'll let you know."

"Let me go," I said. He didn't and I looked up at him, eyes blazing I was sure. "Let me go."

As if he was on puppet strings he slid away from me quickly looking all the more confused. I glanced over my shoulder at the witches but they nodded negatively. I moved forward then to see the damage, hearing the whimper leaving my throat as I saw him.

He was coated in blood. His eyes were swollen shut, his nose broken; he looked as though he was near death. I moved to his side quickly, motioning for Tyler and Carol to step away as I reached for his hand. One hand looked as though someone had delighted in breaking each finger but his left one was fine. I clutched it tightly, feeling his ring tight against my palm.

"Oh Damon," I sighed as I brushed hair out of his eyes. He made no sound as I held his hand for seconds before turning back to the guests.

"How did you?" Ric asked as he stared at me.

"She invoked her rights," Dr. Bennett replied quickly as he moved to Damon's other side. "She is mistress of the house as well as second-in-command. While Damon is unconscious she assumes his right to rule. You are visiting and therefore under her rule."

"I thought the lord had to be dead," Tyler commented before looking apologetic. "I didn't mean..."

"No it works like power of attorney for humans," he replied. "Damon is incapacitated so Elena assumes the role. We'll need to stop the blood flow."

"Carol I need hot water and towels. Tyler I need to you to fetch Damon's robes and Ric get me some blood bags!" I barked. They stared at me for a moment before rushing to their duties, crashing into each other as they went. "Bonnie I want a barrier spell up immediately. We need the strongest protective barrier we can get and if possible we need an invitation spell erected. Tell the servants they are to continue their work but no one is permitted to leave. If they disagree then they can come here and face me."


	46. His Rest

The days passed before I could take control of them. Damon lay in our bed, unconscious and healing as I tried to hold his realm together. Word had leaked out over his condition and there were reports of unrest over a new temporary leader. My age was a bit of a deterrent and I was spending far too many hours maintaining the threads of leadership.

My office became the sitting room connected to our room. I had ordered Tyler to bring a desk in and had hooked up a phone which to Damon was invading the sanctity of our rooms. I spent sixteen hours a day trying to maintain every bit of control I could while making sure the house was safe.

Bonnie had managed to erect a powerful barrier moments before the two vampires and werewolf managed to catch up to us. The vampires burned as they crossed but the werewolf managed to escape with some injuries. Ric had spent countless hours looking for information but had so far come up empty.

Ric and I were in the midst of a battle of wills as he asserted he was the ideal candidate for running Damon's realm while he was ill. I was too young and knew nothing so I should play nursemaid. Suffice to say he had been banned from the offices and was commanded to do Carol's bidding. I knew it was petty but I was dealing with a lot of stress and he would just have to chill.

In the evenings I would feed myself as much blood as I could stomach before crawling into bed with my husband. I spent twenty minutes coaxing him to feed before curling around his good side. His broken hand was healing slowly and I was careful to touch it while I slept. I should have spent the nights in my old rooms but I couldn't bear to be apart from him.

The nights were like those when I was newly transitioned, deep and uninterrupted. I woke at first morning light and repeated the nightly rituals. After both of us were fed I resumed trying to maintain my hold on his realm. I also spent a great deal of time investigating Damon's attack and Klaus's plans.

As I dug into limited information and no proof I discovered I had a knack for investigating. As the days passed I discovered multiple inconsistencies in some of the reports from his lessers. Money was not being reported and there were too many humans going missing in a few of the far reaches. As I investigated I dispatched orders to various guardians in the area to handle the situation. Rumor floated around it had been a major success commanding more respect from the servant vampires.

Klaus was for all intents and purposes happily ensconced in Europe. There was no indication he was even considering an attack on Damon and according to Stefan, he was happily cavorting with a variety of European models. It was relieving but I knew it was better to hold news of my pregnancy as long as possible. As it stood only three people knew besides me. I had held the news from Ric as a matter of principle when he pissed me off.

Tonight was the night Carol and Tyler had managed to convince me to rest and avoid any form of work while I spent time with my husband. I ate the dinner she had prepared while watching Damon intently. He was stirring a little more from his coma-like state and I wanted to see him open his eyes. I hoped when they opened he would not be in pain but rather be his usual demanding self. It was a little sad of me to hope he got protective and just a bit pissed over his weakened status.

"Well little guy or girl," I murmured. "Daddy hardly ever sleeps more than five hours and here he is spending a week on his back sleeping. It's a wonder I haven't run off with Ric or something."

"He could never satisfy you," a sleepy whisper replied. I moved to him quickly, cradling his head in my arms. His eyes blinked open slowly as he looked up at me happily. "Did you call me Daddy?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "Dr. Bennett confirmed it. I...I know it was something we wanted and something we didn't for security purposes but it happened and we're going to be parents." He stared up at me as I bit my lip hesitantly. I wanted the child and I knew Damon did but there was something terrifying about heading into the future knowing battles were coming.

"I will do anything to protect you and this baby...our baby," he said.

"Oh Damon," I said as I kissed him softly. He groaned in discomfort and I flew back from him until he pulled me back.

"We can discuss the baby and everything tomorrow but right now I want to hold you and try not to throw up my spleen," he said. "Also why is there no guard outside the door?"


	47. His Child

To say things changed drastically with my pregnancy was a bit of an understatement. The house fell under virtual lockdown as Damon recovered and I was completely protected. The most trusted of Damon's lessers were assembled to provide additional security for me every second of the day. When we slept two guards stood outside our doors to guard against nighttime intruders while during the day I was accompanied by two in sight and one hidden no matter where I went. It was stifling but understood. Damon would not gamble with me or our child.

Damon pushed himself to recover after our moment of happiness at the news. Each day he pushed himself to the brink of exhaustion as he began plugging holes in the gossip mill. No one outside the manor was to know I was pregnant and only Ric would be trusted with leaving the home for outside needs. Damon refused to leave the house out of fear for my well-being.

It was forever changed within our household as it became clearer I was carrying a miracle child. The small converted exam room was crowded with expectant father, mother, grandfather, Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler as Dr. Bennett performed an ultrasound. The soft sound of a heartbeat had us all frozen as Dr. Bennett pointed out the little blip that was our child. Seconds passed in silence before the room was emptied of all extra people leaving us alone in our bubble. Damon had leaned down to press a kiss to my belly in awe and I had wept openly. It was impossible but we really were pregnant.

Time passed around us as I slowly began to experience all human symptoms of pregnancy. The morning sickness came with a vengeance and often made it impossible to feed on blood from any source but Damon. His blood quieted the hunger and sustained me through with no vomiting and other unpleasantness. In time my belly began to round and it became impossible for me to continue wearing my usual clothes. Ric was dispatched and soon enough I had a full maternity wardrobe.

The mood swings were violent and many nights were spent with the lord of the manor relegated to some couch. There were plenty of rooms but he found my couch decrees to carry weight after my displeasure was known. To say the dynamics in our relationship shifted dramatically was also a bit of an understatement. The dominant lord became the placater and he seemed to find the role confusing. I was just as confused in my role and often expressed my frustration at his behavior shift by yelling. He was not amused.

Slowly though, I came to realize something else had shifted within our home. As the child grew magic came into the manor in a way unknown before. Magic oozed through every room causing desks to sprout flowers and eggs to hatch into chicks. Doors closed for private moments while they opened when the person was feeling lonely. In the midst of all the craziness I discovered I suddenly was an expert artist.

Out of nowhere I had the desire to paint and the girl who used to draw lopsided stick figures was churning out masterpieces. It took me three days to realize it was the baby's talent. Images came onto canvas magically. Images I had never experienced flowed out onto the canvas until someone in the house would admit their origins. Ric's wife was painted flawlessly while Carol's childhood home appeared the next day. It unsettled Damon as the paintings became more and more accurate. The baby was tiny yet the magical potential was extreme.

"She is a witch," he said as I began painting feverishly in the middle of the night. "The magic alone..."

"She could be a he," I replied happily as the brush began swirling around in my fingers. I had no idea what the picture would be in the end but when a warm breeze blanketed me I knew the child was pleased with the idea.

"Perhaps although great magic hardly ever comes through the male side," he replied. The newspaper crinkled in his fingers as he read the paper in flawless Italian. My late nights had made him bored so his habits had adapted. Now he read four newspapers in various languages and had begun to learn Greek in his downtime. It was the random changes in his speaking which made me pause. To appease his cultured sensibilities I had allowed him to teach me rudimentary Italian. I was a poor student.

"I have a feeling," I murmured as patted my rounded belly. Dr. Bennett had promised I should begin to feel movements but so far the baby had been incredibly quiet. He also had tried to determine sex by science and by magic and had come up undecided. The baby's magic was stronger and therefore cloaked him or her completely.

"What does the child have you painting at three in the morning?" he asked with a sigh. He was tired from the long day but refused to leave me alone at night.

"A villa," I replied. "It's very beautiful."

"A villa?" he asked. "Something you've seen?"

"No," I replied honestly. "I think it's one of yours though. The baby is sending those little happy feelings he or she sends when I paint for you."

I felt him behind me, his hands sliding to cup my belly protectively as he looked at the newest painting. I heard the gasp leave him as he reached out to touch the still drying paint. His fingers smeared the merlot color but I remained silent as those painted fingers pressed against my stomach gently.

"It was my mother's," he whispered. "It was a wedding gift from her father upon their marriage. My father...dismantled it when she died and sold off everything. Everything of hers gone from his decision."

"Oh Damon..." I whispered.

"Well not everything," he amended. "He kept her jewelry for his mistress. I heard she had it sold when it wasn't to her standards."

"The baby wants you to remember the good times," I consoled. "The baby only paints good things, you know that."

"How can I have a child who brings peace?" he asked. "After all the violence I've brought to the world..."

"Stop," I chided as I tugged him against me. "You are a good man who has on occasion caused a great deal of violence. That doesn't make you a bad person. It makes you a leader among vampires. Our child will have the best of both of us and the wealth of knowledge we have. He or she will have your strength and my pacifist nature. It's a matter of genetics and environment. You are not a monster any more than I am."

"I can only hope our child will have your patience," he replied. "If it has mine then we are doomed."

"


	48. His Desk

It was strange being pregnant. As a vampire I often went long periods of time forgetting my body was forever unchanging. I would never gain weight nor would I ever grow taller. I would never shrink nor deal with that pesky sagging that occurred as you aged. Sure our hair grew and we were susceptible to some illness, our bodies as a whole changed very little. Being pregnant changed everything.

As I entered my third trimester my body had grown to a huge whale of a thing I hardly recognized. My stomach swelled ridiculously, my ankles swelled, and my breasts went up two cup sizes and three band sizes. I was displeased about the whole thing while Damon loved the larger breasts. My changing body seemed to fascinate him.

As the weeks passed our child became a bit of a soccer player, kicking at all hours until I nearly sobbed from the internal bruising. I had become a bedroom frequenter, often lounging about reading while my husband spent his days amassing protection for our family. The supernatural activity in the area had decreased steadily until it was nearly back to normal. Damon thought it meant victory while I thought it meant strategizing. Klaus would make his move once he heard about the baby.

"Where are you?" Carol asked as she fussed with my hair. She had been ill recently but now she was better, she demanded to be part of her usual routine. She brushed gently as she met my eyes in the mirror as I sighed.

"I'm considering the fact we've heard nothing from any of our allies or Stefan in months," I replied. "It seems unlikely everything would go cold so quickly."

"Master wishes you would relax and leave that to him," she explained. "You should worry about your child and the nursery."

"Damon seems to think he suddenly married Debbie Homemaker and not me," I bit back. "My child is incredibly important to me but I am not the little woman. In fact I think I'll go do something useful."

Carol stepped back as I sat up, struggling to my feet gracelessly. I waved her off as I slipped shoes on and headed for the war room. Damon had been in meetings downstairs for hours while neglecting his day to day work. The books were as I'd left them months ago with a large amount of messages and letters from his lessers and others who owed allegiance. Damon had a tendency to let them go until he absolutely had to deal with schmoozing the supporters.

"Tyler?" I asked with the intercom. "Did we ever hear back from the werewolf faction in the northwest?"

"I think they sent a package through a few weeks ago," he replied hesitantly. "I thought Damon wanted you in bed."

"Well Damon is being silly," I responded. "Do you know where you put the package?"

"Check the third stack by the window," he said with a sigh. "I suppose you'll handle Damon if he decides to get angry?"

"Sure, sure," I replied. "Thanks."

The box was heavy and smelled like odd herbs I knew would be found in the back of the Bennett household. The werewolves were known for their love of magic and often employed multiple witches to help them deal with the painful changes. Many witches opted to be doctors or nurses and were incredibly useful in tending dominance wounds when they got a little stupid.

I slid the box onto the empty table and turned to rifle for the folder containing all the information about the pack and its rankings. Vampires tended to maintain their leadership roles unless a death occurred. It was an interesting difference between the supernatural groups. Vampires acted in mini-monarchies which extended into decisions by committee. Werewolves fought for leadership and changes in leadership occurred constantly. Luckily the northwest pack had maintained its leader for twenty years due to an oddly peaceful nature in the area.

I figured I must have started screaming when I opened the box but I could have been mistaken. All I remember was the sudden appearance of three vampires, two witches, and one human as I stumbled away from the box. I felt Damon's special brand of compulsion slip over me and the next thing I knew was the blissful unawareness of Damon's magic.

No matter how many times I would try to get the sight out of my mind, I would never be able to. Inside the box had been the alpha's severed head with a note.

_I'll be coming for Elena and the child._


	49. His Worry

The sunlight was blinding as I blinked away the sleep. I felt oddly rested and I stretched my arms above my head, glancing down when the sheet slid off my naked breasts. I tugged at the quilts and shivered from the cool air as I burrowed back under the covers. Damon was nowhere to be found but I reached out mentally to find him. I smiled when I located him in the dining room.

I could feel the shiver of delight drift over him as my mind wandered. The baby was quiet that morning but I felt that little bit of warmth he/she gave me from existing. Before my mind could even begin to reach out for Damon again he was sitting on the foot of the bed. His eyes were cautiously masked and his mind shut to me as he watched me. His hands ran over my feet for a moment before he slid up beside me.

"Elena?" he questioned softly. I reached out to him and tugged him in for a soft, passion-filled kiss. His hands were soft and smooth as they grasped my shoulders tightly. He was insistent as I was tugged, covers and all, into his arms. He buried his face in my neck and I clutched him to me.

"Damon," I breathed. "What's wrong?"

"I've been so scared," he confessed. "You've been sleeping for days Elena and the baby barely moves. I thought I'd lost you."

"Never," I whispered. I kissed him gently, reaching out to soothe him mentally. His mind opened to me like a flower opening. It was soft and gentle and hesitant but it was beautiful. His mind held so much for me and I hated when it was shut. As if understanding our reunion the baby moved gently, kicking lightly so Damon could feel the movements.

"What can I get you? What do you need?" he asked. "Do you want to feed?"

"I'd like a shower," I admitted. "How long was I..."

"Two weeks," he replied. "We've been out of our minds with worry. Carol rarely leaves your side."

"You look exhausted," I said as I touched his cheek. He leaned into the touch softly before sliding off the bed to lift me up into his arms. The shower was steaming as he undressed me and tugged his clothes off. We were inside the warm confines of the shower before I could say another word.

The heat was amazing as he ran his hands over my body, taking special care over my swollen stomach. Unbelievably it had grown during my compelled sleep and I was at a loss over how I felt. I had wanted to savor each and every moment I was allowed to experience a human memory. I was going to have a baby which no other vampire could experience. I was going to be allowed to be a true parent, biologically. It was an amazing feeling.

"Today is for resting," he explained as his soapy hands ran over my body, his breath warm on my neck. "Tomorrow we'll discuss plans for dealing with Klaus."

"Any word from Stefan?" I asked. He paused in his motions but resumed them quickly enough. My hands slid to anchor me to his hips, his body slick and smooth from the water. How I missed him. Although I remembered little from my sleep I knew we had been apart for too long. My mind ached from the disconnect while my body shivered in anticipation. A mating bond held a delicious combination of sensation when tested.

"Nothing," Damon replied. "I worry."

"I'm sure he's fine," I replied. While our relationship was tenuous and I hardly liked the man, I understood Damon's familial loyalty to him. Stefan was the only thing left from their time as humans and Damon wanted him to stay around. I could understand the desire for family when you had none.

The shower was forgotten as we moved naked into the closet. He treated me like glass as he helped me dress, tugging one of my favorite dresses over my head. I had moved past zippers and buttons for the most part since it required a shoe-horn to get me into anything considered sexy at this point. It was an elastic all the way kind of thing.

We emerged from the closet and I was immediately lifted off my feet and pulled into a rib-crushing hug. Ric's familiar, exotic scent wrapped around me when he hugged me and I felt comforted. Tentatively I reached around him and returned the embrace while Damon stood one step behind me, watching protectively.

"We've been worried daughter," he murmured. "Poor Damon has aged."

"I'm sorry?" I whispered.

"All that matters is both of you are alright," he said patting my stomach lightly. "Now you must be hungry. Boy! Why have you not fed your wife?"

"I'm not a child," he growled. "I can take care of my wife."

"Well then prove it boy," Ric commanded. "Should have smelled the damn head..." He mumbled as he moved towards the door. "Don't know what the world is coming to..."

I turned to my husband and saw the tenseness in his jaw. He was glaring daggers at Ric as he wrapped his arm around me. I giggled at him and he turned his icy glare to me, staring at me intently.

"You are adorable," I giggled. His gaze softened as he reached out to cup my face. His lips descended onto mine quickly which smothered my giggles until I relaxed into his embrace.

"Come," he commanded. "You need to eat."

"Yes," I replied. "I am...hungry."

"Not now," he said. "Later we can feed that hunger." As he turned to lead me towards the door I was bombarded with images of what he planned to do with me later. I gasped audibly and Ric turned to stare at us. The idea of making love in the laundry room seemed like an interesting idea.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-

I should mention the next chapter will be heavy story movement since we are entering the last bit of this story.

Happy New Year's!


	50. His Traitor

The air was fresh and full of flowers as we ventured down the steps towards the dining room. Damon had an arm around my waist tightly while Ric led the way with energetic chattering. Tyler waited at the bottom of the steps with a bouquet of daisies. When I came close he bowed low and offered them. They smelled of the outdoors and I breathed in the scent greedily.

"Thank you Tyler," I murmured. "They're lovely." He smiled shyly and bowed again before moving to Damon's left side. Recently he'd been applying himself deeply to his service to Damon. Damon thought it was a way to curry favor but I thought it might have something to do with wanting to grow up a bit. Things were now different within the manor and he was adjusting. To me he would always be like the younger brother I never had and it was a sense of pride to see him changing for the better.

"Oh Damon!" I squealed as I ran forward, abandoning his arm to breathe in the fresh larkspur. The bouquet was rather large and a bit ostentatious for Damon's usual moments of sentimentality. I ran my fingers over the petals delicately before turning to my husband. His deep frown was unsettling.

"I did not arrange for those," he said. "Who are they from?"

I turned back, hunting for the card and found it hidden in the baby's breath wrapped around the bottom. The white card was simple with only one line of a text, handwritten in purposeful script.

_Two weeks is too long. I shall arrive for you soon._

"It's from Klaus," I said shakily. "He knew I was sick and he's coming."

Damon was by my side in an instant, sweeping the flowers to the floor in an instant. The card was ripped from my hand as he ripped it to shreds. Ric moved to the flowers and prodded them thoughtfully before nodding as if not finding what he expected.

"They're not magical," Ric stated. "No spell coats them. They are safe."

"How did he know?" I asked to no one in particular. "How could he know it's been two weeks?" There was no answer to my question as Damon's hand reached out to press against my belly. I watched his jaw tighten and the tenseness radiate out from him. He had expected a quiet day at home before the war began but now it had come early.

"You have a spy Damon," Ric said. "We have no newcomers and no oddities. Someone is aiding him."

"Impossible," I replied. "Everyone here is trusted."

"Someone is not," Ric replied. "We need to discover the spy and deal with them Damon."

"Call a house meeting," he said. "No one does anything today until the traitor is discovered. Elena would you prefer to rest?"

"Not on your life," I replied. "If we have a spy in the house then I want to know who."

"Very well," Damon replied. "Summon everyone." Tyler nodded quickly and took off.

-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-TVD-TVD-TVd-TVd-TVD-Tvd-TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_T_VD_TVD_TVD

The servants and friends assembled quickly, tripping over each other in the summoning. Damon never called full meetings at the manor except in extreme crisis. Typically he relied on commands being delivered down the chain of command and he preferred it that way. He disliked dealing with the servants unless it was required or he took a particular liking to one...like Tyler.

Seated in an armchair close to Ric and Tyler I was permitted to watch the proceedings. Damon had not wanted me there nor had Ric but I had insisted. My life was being messed with by someone in our household and I was determined to see it through.

"Does anyone have anything they'd like to confess?" Damon asked. A few of the young servants jumped at his tone and I watched them carefully. Caroline stood in the doorway, watching for signs of deception while the Bennett's watched from the window seat. Damon was sure they were not involved so he had permitted them to remain and not be questioned. Tyler had been cleared due to his inability to lie to his creator. It was one of the servants.

"I'm guessing that's a no," he ground out. "It appears one of you has decided to aid Klaus in his obsession with my wife and your mistress. Do not expect to get away from this. The punishment will be steep."

I sat back and watched as he questioned each servant whether they were vampire or human. My thoughts drifted to the time away from home and our wedding as I rubbed over the baby thoughtfully. I remembered Stefan's assertion of Klaus' obsession and Klaus' perceived seduction. As my hands rubbed over my belly I thought about Klaus' ability to infiltrate Damon's territory. So few people had access to the manor. So few people had the ability to contact with Klaus. So few were trusted with anything.

I glanced up at Tyler thoughtfully before glancing to Caroline. He wouldn't dare screw up his only opportunity to be with the woman he loved. Even with Damon out of the way or distracted Rose would never permit Caroline to be with someone under Klaus' thumb. Rose would order her away to protect a future asset. It was something Damon would do and it was clear Rose and Damon had similar philosophies.

My eyes drifted around the room thoughtfully before pausing on the unlikely person. Only two people in the household accompanied us to Christmas festivities. I felt the little kick in my belly and stared intently at the other person considering all I knew. As if recognizing my train of thought Tyler glanced my way and frowned. Damon spun quickly and I watched his eyes widen in understanding.

The only person to have access was the person I had trusted first in the house. I stood quickly using Ric's arm to push myself to my feet. I moved across the room seething in anger, brushing past Damon as I neared the source of my anger.

"Mistress?" Carol asked as I stood before her.

-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD_tVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-

So…Elena is pissed!

I hope you all check out the one-shot I posted today called "Failing Life Tests". That story has been stuck in my head for days so I finally just had to write it out. I hope you enjoy.

Thanks.


	51. His Punishment

"You?" I asked softly. "You did this?" She was a better actress than I thought as her eyes turned confused. She frowned slightly and twisted her hands together as I stared at her. Damon and Ric were frozen and I felt the waves of confusion rolling off of Damon as he tried to make sense of the scene.

"Mistress? What are you talking about?" she asked quietly. "What did I do?"

"You're really going to try and deny you brought Klaus to our doorstep?!" I roared. "You want to pretend you didn't help him?"

She said nothing but turned to stare at Tyler. My glance rose to him briefly and I noticed him frozen in place, eyes locked on the scene in surprise. His fists were clenched and I watched him wrestle with the inner demon in all of us. His eyes darkened as he tried to decide who to protect and who to attack.

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Damon placed a hand on his shoulder. Tyler breathed deeply as the moment passed and his eyes lightened substantially. Once the demon in the room had calmed I turned back to my prey.

"You were the only one who could have helped him," I explained. "You were the only one who could have let him know I was pregnant."

"It wasn't me," she whispered. "I swear."

"But if it wasn't you then who was it?" I asked, prowling around her. "You went to the holiday gatherings with us. The only other person to go was...Tyler."

The men met my gaze questioningly as I moved across the room to Tyler. He looked to my respectfully. His eyes darted down to my stomach for a second before he reached out to steady my elbow.

"Mistress?" he asked.

"Did you sell me out to Klaus? Did you break your vow to Damon?" I asked him. His hand dropped from my elbow as he opened and closed his mouth compulsively. He glanced over my shoulder to his mother before looking towards Damon for help.

"I..." he stuttered. "I..."

"Well?" Damon asked quietly.

"It was me," he whispered. His shoulders slumped in defeat and his eyes dropped to the floor like a puppy that'd soiled the carpet. I nearly reached out to soothe him but held myself firm. "I sold you out."

"Well then I suppose the punishment is death," Ric replied. "Caroline you should say your goodbyes."

Caroline flew to Tyler, holding him close as Ric moved to block his movements. Carol stood by the doorway frozen in surprise as Ric clapped a firm hand on his shoulder. Caroline had looked to Damon to intervene but Damon stood resolute in Ric's sentence. She turned to me in a last ditch effort and took my hand to plead for his life.

"No Caroline," I murmured. "Don't."

"You have nothing to say Carol?" Damon asked harshly. "You have nothing to say to your son who will be punished from his stupid mistakes? No goodbyes?"

"No," she replied. "I have nothing to say to stop you from murdering my son but then what are you all? Murderers! The lot of you! Always trying to color it as survival but I know!"

The room went silent as everyone turned to face Carol. Her eyes were full of hatred as she stared us down. Her hand clutched at her blouse as she glared at the room, willingly condemning her son to death. She chuckled when Ric's hand dropped from Tyler's shoulder. Caroline rushed to his side and held him to her.

"Murderers Carol?" Damon prodded. "Really, how narrow-minded..."

"My son should have died all those years ago rather than becoming a killer!" she yelled. "We should have buried him with dignity and now I have to watch a killer live in his body! Kill him then since he's confessed! I won't stop you!"

"Why did you help him?" I asked softly. "Why Klaus?

"That abomination needs to be ended," she hissed. "A child born to demons?! He swore he would kill you all and the child in exchange for my help. I will cheer the day that demon child is taken off this earth!"

"You are mad," Ric said. "To believe what that man has told you...absolutely mad."

"Elena you should go to our rooms," Damon said quietly. "This needs to be dealt with and you and our child should not be here."

I jumped when his hand landed on my stomach, his lips pressed to my forehead. I reached up to touch his face, slipping my fingers along his cheek until he looked away from Carol. His eyes met mine and he waited for my refusal.

"Do not kill her," I murmured.

"What would you have me do?" he asked. "What punishment is appropriate for her threats?"

I glanced to the woman whom I'd trusted for the entirety of my vampirism. I'd thought of her like a mother to me all these years and here she was willing to allow her son to take the fall for her decisions. I glanced at Tyler whose eyes had locked onto Caroline and I felt the threads binding him to his mother, fall away as he made his decision.

"Take her memories," I replied. "Let her think her son died all those years ago and send her away. The only way to break compulsion is to kill the one who compelled her."

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded slowly and then kissed him gently. "Very well."


	52. His Control

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_T VD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD

My mind drifted over the betrayals we had faced over the years as I watched Carol being driven away from the Manor. She had looked grief-stricken and pained as they loaded her up. She had been pained as Damon had taken great time and skill to remove each memory that would have been positive during the time she was with us. He had threatened her with memory loss of certain times when she continued to resist telling him all she had told Klaus.

The manor had quieted as Tyler and Caroline had retreated to their rooms to deal with his grief. Ric had left the manor altogether while considering how best to proceed with the knowledge Klaus was coming. The Bennetts had retreated to the woods on the ground to heal their natural auras from the evil that had taken root in our home.

My eyes were closed when I felt Damon's tentative touch. His hand slid over my stomach to protect our child as his lips dropped to my shoulder. His mind was a mess of heartache as he considered the danger we had been in. He considered the concept of Carol's access to me and our child and his unflinching trust in her. He had betrayed me in his mind.

"You are a fool if you think so," I murmured. He stiffened but relaxed after a moment, his hands holding me to him tightly. "No one knew."

"I should have," he replied. "I should have seen it. I should have protected you.

"You did all you were supposed to," I replied. I turned to face him and kissed him gently, sliding my arms around his neck. His mind was shuttered as he wrapped his arms around me, light and gentle as if I was glass. That wouldn't do.

I shoved at him with full strength until he flew across the room onto the bed. He looked up at me as he braced his arms against the sheets. My hand raised and gestured quickly causing the sheets to wrap around his wrists.

"Elena?!" he exclaimed as the sheets pulled him to the posts at the corners of the bed. His body was taut with anticipation as he watched the sheets tighten into knots before slowing their movements. "How?"

"The baby lets me sometimes...I've been practicing," I replied, reaching behind me to loosen my dress. "Now you get comfortable."

His eyes dropped to my breasts as the dress pooled at my feet. I stepped out of it and folded it over the nearby chair. Half-naked I took my shoes to the closet while Damon struggled in earnest. His eyes met mine when I flew to the side of the bed. His blue eyes were stormy as he looked over my body in a soft caress.

"Do you remember that night before I left when you lost control?" I asked him softly. "The night before you bit me?"

"Yes," he replied as his eyes softened. "I apologized."

"I'm not mad silly," I replied. "I was thinking of the passion. You were so rough."

I straddled him, my legs sliding over the masculine musculature. His thighs were like granite covered in velvet as the light smattering of hair tickled my legs. My hands came to rest on his chest while my pregnant belly protruded over his stomach. His arms were pulled straight out above him and I couldn't help but run my hands over the veins and muscles displayed.

"What are you doing?" he breathed as I traced one vein up his arm. He breathed out in a rush when I ripped his shirt from him, throwing it to the floor in a heap.

"I'm making love to my husband," I replied as if it was obvious. "I plan to take my pleasure since he seems to think I'm made of glass."

"By all means," he whispered huffily as I leaned down to like his chest lightly. "God Elena!"

"You blood is racing through your veins," I whispered. "It smells...mouth-watering."

"Feed," he breathed. "Feed baby..."

"But then you'd like that," I said thoughtfully. "It's supposed to be for my pleasure after all."

His thighs flexed beneath me as he watched me with hooded eyes. His arms strained as he watched me, trying to escape the bindings. I smiled at him before leaning back to rip the bra from my body. His eyes flew to the exposed skin and I watched him lick his lips, his fangs extending slightly at the sight.

My hands moved to play where he watched, circling and plumping the sensitive skin until a moan escaped. I could feel him beneath me, straining to get where he wanted. Teasing Damon had always been difficult because of his dominant qualities. Provoking a caged animal was worse and I was hoping he'd lose his finely-honed control.

I slid my hand up to my neck, making sure Damon was riveted to the sight. As he looked on, I slid a nail down the skin allowing a line of blood to flow. One rebellious droplet inched down over my breast, dripping from the nipple to his stomach below.

"You're playing with fire," Damon murmured. "You should stop now."

"Maybe I want to burn," I replied. "If you can get out of them I'll let you do anything you want."

"Yeah?" He asked. With a great tug he ripped the head board in two, wrapping his sheet manacles around me. His teeth and lips fused to the line of blood, sucking voraciously until I was crying out in pleasure. His tongue slid temptingly down the line until he bit down harder to pull the blood from my breast.

"Damon!" I cried.

"Now," he whispered as he sealed the small wound. "I believe you want me to show you how rough I can be..."

"Please, please Damon," I moaned.

"After this we'll talk about Klaus," he said firmly. "Until then, you are my prisoner."

The last rational thought in my head was how the sheet manacles had been transferred to me and they were being affixed to the metal back of the headboard.

"Now, pleasure or pain?"

-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_T VD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD

So I'm back for the most part. Hopefully regular updates will resume but we'll see. I've been stuck for awhile on all fronts and even my original work has languished in the past few months. Life has been a bit stressful recently but hopefully it will smooth out by June.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
